The Dividing Line
by anthfan
Summary: PostHogwarts. Harry and Ron are Aurors and face their most difficult case yet when Hermione is found near death, missing an entire day and is the prime suspect in a grusome murder. Will this bring Harry and Hermione closer together or is she really guil
1. Chapter 1

Consciousness was a fleeting, dancing enigma that she couldn't quite grasp. Reaching the surface of the hole she had fallen into was surely impossible, but slowly, more and more light made it's way into her field of vision. It took her many more attempts before she was able to keep her eyes open long enough to inspect her surroundings and was shocked to find that they were familiar. She had awakened on the bathroom floor of the inn she had been staying in for the last three days. Why she was on the floor was a complete mystery and it was then that the pounding and throbbing in her head began to register. With a wince and a groan she slowly sat up and was horrified to find her clothes bloodied and torn. She reached to the sink to use it as leverage to rise and immediately yelled in pain, grabbing desperately at her right wrist. Her second try, this time using her left arm, was successful until her eyes met the stranger in the mirror, the woman who looked like her except for the gash that cut across her forehead and the matted blood that had run down the side of her head and neck. She fully took in her surroundings and began to shake when she saw the state of the bathroom. Blood was everywhere, toiletries were strewn about and a rack that once held towels had been ripped from the wall. She stumbled from the room and rested for a moment on the edge of the bed before noticing an envelope that had been slipped under her door. Shakily making her way over she picked up the note and made her way back to the bed, this time only able to slide down to the floor and lean against it. It seemed to take forever for her to muster the strength to open the wax seal and she had to read it several times before the words registered.

_Ms. Granger, your Floo appointment has been confirmed for 2 p.m. today, we hope your stay has been a pleasant one. _

2 p.m. today? She wasn't supposed to leave until Thursday, the last thing she remembered was leaving the final seminar of the conference on Tuesday night. If today was Thursday, it would mean she had lost an entire day. How was that possible? The pounding in her head was joined by a deafening rush of blood as she became increasingly frightened. Control, was something that she needed, that she required. Losing an entire day and waking up in the state she was in meant that she had lost that control. Feeling herself begin to shake, the last thing she remembered before succumbing once again to the darkness was whispering one word. "Harry."

"Hey mate! When was Hermione supposed to be back, I'm starving."

"When are you ever not starving Ron?" Harry through back "But you're right, she should have been back by now. "

"We did have plans right?" Ron asked

"Yeah, she was going to meet us here after she got back." Harry answered with a slightly worried tone to his voice.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure she just went for a lie down after getting in and lost track of time." Ron said, trying to assure Harry and himself that nothing was wrong.

"Yeah, that's it. She just lost track of time." Harry now sounded even more worried and checked the time again before meeting Ron's gaze and knowing they were both thinking the same thing. Hermione Granger never lost track of time.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to just call over there and.." Ron never got to finish his sentence because Harry had already taken two strides to the fireplace and was attempting to get Hermione at her flat.

After two solid minutes of calling with no response, he exchanged a concerned look with Ron. The two grabbed their jackets and within seconds had apparated to Hermione's.

It took them less than five minutes to search the place thoroughly, including Harry finally trying an 'Accio Hermione!' to no avail. The flat was empty, and not only was it empty it was apparent that Hermione had not been back yet.

Ron ran a hand through his hair before daring to look at Harry. He was standing with one hand against the fireplace mantle, from the other dangled his glasses, his eyes were shut and there was a look of intense concentration on his face.

Ron had grown used to the extraordinary powers Harry had gradually acquired over the years prior to finally destroying Voldemort and for the most part he never displayed them. But Ron knew that right then Harry was using one of those powers.

"Can you sense her?" Ron asked hesitantly

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose briefly before replacing his glasses and turning to Ron and shaking his head. "No, she's too far away."

One of those extraordinary powers was Harry's ability to sense certain people, the closer he was to the person the further away they could be, but the Atlantic Ocean was too far even for him.

"Something's wrong." Harry said suddenly "She would have contacted us if she wasn't coming back in time."

Ron had suspected for years that there was more to Harry and Hermione than just friends even if they didn't acknowledge it yet. Ron himself had taken his shot with her but they both agreed after their disastrous only date that they were much better off as friends. After the war, Hermione was the only one who was able to get Harry out of the depression he had fallen into and helped him to re-enter the world, but they had remained solidly in the friend classification, neither crossing the unspoken line.

Harry took a deep breath before crossing into the small kitchen and came back with a piece of paper clutched in his hand, Hermione's ever present itinerary if she was out of town. "Let's go." He said right before grabbing Ron by the arm.

Before he really knew what was happening Ron felt the familiar sensation of apparation. except this was no ordinary apparation, one of Harry's other unique abilities was that he was able to apparate anywhere. Apparation across an ocean was unheard of, most wizards arranged to travel via multiple apparation points or by multiple floo trips, it was simply too dangerous to attempt apparation any other way. Harry was able to apparate anywhere he wanted to as long as he knew the location.

Ron almost lost his footing and his lunch as they landed outside a simple looking inn. Side by side apparation of that distance wasn't the easiest thing.

The lobby of the inn was practically deserted as they stepped inside, one lone witch sat at the desk flipping aimlessly through the newest _Witch Weekly. _

"Excuse me." Harry said

"No vacancy." The clerk replied without bothering to look up.

"No, I don't want a room, I need to find out if someone is still staying here."

"Can't help you." Again without looking up.

"Please, we think our friend may be in trouble, she was supposed to come home today and didn't. She's been staying here all week." Harry was beginning to get frustrated.

"Can't help you."

"Look!" Harry shouted, finally losing his patience as he slammed a fist on the desk "I need to know if Hermione Granger is still here!"

Harry's outburst had caused the clerk to shut her magazine but not much more and with a growl Harry shoved his unruly hair off his forehead and showed her his scar. "I am Bloody Harry Potter and you will tell me where she is!"

The poor witch stared for a minute before stammering out "Room 217 sir….I'm sor…sorry…I…."

But Harry was already gone, heading for the stairs with Ron on his heels. Ron knew Harry hated playing up his celebrity but he also knew that Hermione was the only person Harry would use it for with no regrets.

Standing outside her room, they both drew their wands before Harry unlocked and opened the door with a small wave of his hand. Neither of them was prepared for the sight that met them.

The room was dark, all the windows were drawn and there was a stale smell to the air, punctuated by a different scent that they were all too familiar with from the battlefield; blood and fear. Two steps into the room Harry was able to make out a form on the floor by the bed and felt a knot leap from his stomach to his throat.

Hermione.

Ron was right behind him and spotted her a second after Harry did, both of them racing to her side and dropping their knees. Ron cast Lumos and they both gasped once they saw her in the light. There was blood all over her, most seemed to have come from a vicious wound on her forehead and one on her ear. She was heavily bruised and her clothes were torn and dirty but hiding any other injuries she may have.

Harry raised a shaking hand a brought it to her neck, too many other memories of an injured Hermione flashing through his head, too many other memories of him desperately hoping she was alive. He found her pulse, weak, but present and felt an enormous relief pass through him.

"She's alive." He was able to get out and felt Ron let out a breath of his own next to him.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron exclaimed

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Harry replied, in a tone Ron hadn't heard in over five years, not since he had left to fight Voldemort in the final battle.

Harry focused his attention back on the woman in front of him, gently easing her all the way down to the floor so that he could get a better look at her injuries. He wasn't able to heal her, but he would be able to determine if anything was life threatening. When he knew she wasn't in any immediate danger he chanced waking her.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again Hermione found herself fighting to open her eyes. The room was distorted, matching the confusion inside her head. Through the fog she was beginning to make out familiar shapes, and was rocked by a terrible flashback from years earlier, to an all too similar situation where she had been hurt, in the final battle and the boys had been forced to dig through a pile of Death Eaters to find her at the bottom, barely alive.

She felt a hand gently trying to brush matted hair out of her face and then falling to cup her cheek. Steeling herself to fully open her eyes she turned her head slightly into the hand and immediately regretted it as a blinding pain flashed through her. Gasping, she tried to raise her arm to grab her head but found it being held.

"Hermione! Shhh…slowly, don't try to move too much." The anxious voice of her best friend began to make its way through the din in her head.

This time she was successful when she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the terrified look on Harry Potter's face. Ron was crouched next to him and she realized that the death grip he had on her hand is what had kept her from raising her arm. Her gaze locked once again with Harry's and she noticed that he had now schooled his features so that she wouldn't see how scared he really was.

Cautiously, she once again moved her head and found the pain slightly less. Harry slipped an arm around her shoulders and lifted her to lean against his chest. Holding her head up on her own was too difficult so she let it fall back against his shoulder and took a few deep calming breaths.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ron asked worriedly.

Hermione raised her good arm to her forehead and winced as her hand came in contact with her wound. "I'm…I'm not sure. I just woke up in the bathroom…I don't…Harry, I don't know what happened to me." The last part was choked, allowing the terror and confusion she was feeling to show.

Harry pulled her tighter to him and exchanged a hard look with Ron, who felt a slight tremor run through him, whoever did this to her wasn't going to get far.

Ron squeezed Hermione's hand and stood up, taking in the rest of the room for the first time. Most of the main area of the room seemed to be in a normal state. The bed was made and Hermione's luggage and books were stacked neatly. The path to the bathroom door was a different story. There was an obvious trail, smears of blood, a table had been tipped over, lamps broken on the floor. The door to the bathroom was mostly shut and when Ron pushed it open he felt a clench in his gut. "Sweet Merlin" he gasped.

The condition of the room was frightening. The amount of blood, mostly pooled in dark batches on the floor set the foundation for the grisly tableau. Broken glass and dried bloody hand prints marred every surface. Ron quickly turned around and stumbled out of the room, looking up quickly as he saw Harry approaching.

"Mate. No, you don't want to go in there." Ron strangled out, using the extra two inches of height he had on Harry as an attempt to block the doorway.

"Let me in Ron." Harry demanded

"Harry, trust me, you don't need to see in there." Ron said again, but resigned that Harry would go in.

Harry didn't make his request again, he merely stepped around Ron and into the bathroom. Ron made his way over to Hermione where she was propped against the bed , her eyes shut. He dropped a gentle kiss on her head, away from her wound and sat next to her. "Oh 'Mione." He said softly, now equally worried for both his friends.

Ron looked up suddenly as he felt a slight wind begin to fill the room and the lights begin to flicker. Harry hadn't had an episode of uncontrolled magic in a long time, the ability to control his powers had been something he had mastered years ago, Ron knew that for him to let it slip like that was a very big deal.

Hermione also felt the charge in the air and opened her eyes, looking at Ron in desperation. She licked her lips before summoning the strength to call out "Harry!".

Immediately the air shifted back to normal and Harry emerged from the bathroom, ashen faced and trembling. In a few short strides he was back at Hermione's side, falling to his knees at her side and gathering her to him. "I'll find out who did this and I will make them pay, I promise you." He whispered into her hair as she clung to him as best she could, what little strength she had rapidly fading.

The three friends sat in silence for awhile before Ron cleared his throat to break the silence. "Um..Harry, I think she's out again mate, we need to get her to a Healer."

Harry looked down quickly and saw that Hermione was in fact unconscious again, although this time she seemed to just be sleeping. In one smooth move he lifted her and laid her gently on the bed, covering with a throw before turning to Ron.

"I don't think I should apparate with her and I don't know any healers here. Will you stay with her while I go get Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked. Their former school nurse was now mostly retired, but after years of caring for Harry's numerous injuries she had named herself his personal healer and was the only one Harry trusted.

"Of course." Ron agreed immediately, knowing it would kill Harry to leave her, but agreeing that they shouldn't take her anywhere just yet.

Ron turned away with a small smile on his face as Harry approached the bed to say goodbye to Hermione. As terrible as this was it just may be the push the two needed to finally see what everyone else did.

Harry brushed a small kiss on her cheek and stroked the side of her face before turning to Ron, exchanging a nod and disappearing without a sound.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! This is coming along quickly. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

The trip to Madame Pomfrey's place in Hogsmead and back only took around ten minutes but it seemed like a lifetime to Harry. Luckily the former school nurse knew to not question anything that Harry Potter might require from her, she had accepted that long ago. When they arrived back at the Inn they found Ron sitting on the bed by a still sleeping Hermione.

It took the healer only a moment to gain her balance and composure before taking command of the situation. "Move Mr.Weasley, you're in my way."

Ron scrambled to his feet and beat a hasty retreat to the other side of the bed allowing Madame Pomfrey to work. The room was silent save for the quiet diagnostic spells being performed and the clink of various potions bottles. Harry hovered just behind, never more than an arms length from the bed. Finally she stepped away from the bed and turned to the anxious young men waiting for her.

"Would either of you care to explain to me what happened here?"

"We don't know, we found her like this. She was awake for a bit though and said she didn't know what happened. That's all we know." Harry informed her, the anger evident in his voice.

Madame Pomfrey looked at him knowingly "Justice can come later Mr.Potter. All I can tell you is that her injuries are not critical. She had a broken wrist, which I have healed, the obvious cuts and scrapes, several bruised ribs and a nasty bump to her head. Some seem to have come from a curse, but others…" she trailed off afraid of Harry's reaction once he knew that she had in fact been beaten as well.

Harry's normally green eyes flashed a dangerous black for a moment before he nodded his understanding. The words he had promised to Hermione earlier rang again in his head, he would find out who did this to her.

"I've left some potions for her when she wakes up." She said, indicating the bottles by the bed. " You should allow her to rest until she wakes up on her own. She will probably be sore and tired at first but there should be no lasting damage, although I would wait a bit before traveling."

Ron had been listening intently before a terrible and horrendous thought flashed through his head. Not daring to look at Harry he could barely get the words out. "Madame Pomfrey, she wasn't….there wasn't any sign of…"

Thankfully the healer caught on to what he was trying to ask and quickly put his mind at ease. "No Mr. Weasley, there is no indication that there was any attack of a….well of a personal nature."

A window towards the front of the room blew out in a deafening crash and Harry stood rigid, hands clenched with a look of shock on his face, obviously, the question of Hermione having been sexually assaulted had not crossed his mind.

The group was still for a moment before Madame Pomfrey began packing up her supplies. She gently laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and made sure she had his attention before continuing. "She will recover Harry. I know she's in good hands here. Contact me by Floo if there are any questions or if you need more potions. I'll make apparation arrangements at the front desk, don't worry about taking me back." And with one last look at her patient she swept from the room, once again leaving Ron and Harry to watch over Hermione.

Slowly, Harry made his way to the bed, the blood had been cleaned from Hermione's face but her clothes were still a mess and there was still dark bruising where the cuts had been. He lowered himself to sit on the bed next to her and reached out to take her hand in his, unconsciously stroking it to remove the cold he felt.

Ron had ran his hands through his hair so many times it was unrulier than usual. He blew out a large breath before addressing Harry. "What's the next step mate?"

"We need to wait until Hermione wakes up, right now she's the only one who may know what happened." Harry answered, his gaze never leaving the girl on the bed.

"I can't just stand here and wait, I think I'm going to head down to where the conference was held, see if anyone is around that can help us out." Ron told him

"Yeah, that sounds fine, I don't want to…."Harry trailed off, the thought of leaving Hermione right now wasn't sitting well with him.

"No worries. You stay here, I'll see what I can find out." Ron said, grasping Hermione's hand quickly before clapping a hand on Harry's back and disappearing from the room.

Finally alone with Hermione and his thoughts Harry let the full affect of what had happened hit him. He let go of her hand long enough to remove his glasses and run a shaky hand over his face. There had been too many times over their lives together where he had had this feeling. The troll first year, her being petrified in second, running from a changed Professor Lupin in third, seeing her at the bottom of the lake in fourth, how completely terrified he had been at the Department of Mysteries in fifth year before he realized she was alive.

The worst had been during the final battle, Harry had lost track of her while he was battling Voldemort. Ron and Hermione had been holding their own, fighting alongside other Order members in taking out Death Eaters and the other vile creatures that had aligned themselves with the dark. Hermione had been experimenting with various spells to use during the battle, some they had tested, others were just theories. One was equivalent to a concussive shock wave, it would take out anyone within a twenty foot radius. It was one of the spells that was still in its theoretical form but as she was being advanced on my no less than eight Death Eaters she had known she didn't have any other choice. Not knowing if the spell would harm her as well, but knowing that if those Death Eaters got past her they would be attacking Harry next she used it. The light and the force had spread across the grounds, and just as she had predicted it dropped all those coming after her, even some further out than twenty feet. Unfortunately there was rebound which hit her as well.

Harry used the distraction from her spell to make his last attack on Voldemort, the one that finally took him down. He found Ron first, banged up and limping but alive, together they began to comb the destruction. Finally, they had spotted her trademark hair and pulled the bodies of three Death Eaters off of her before they got to her. He was sure she was dead, and he felt as if his heart had surely dropped straight out of his chest. Ron was the one with enough courage to search for a pulse. It had taken her almost two weeks to wake up, Harry never left her side. Meetings with the ministry, with reporters, were all done in the hospital wing not five steps from her side.

But this was different, this was an unknown, and this attack had frightened her, worse than battling Death Eaters had. That's what Harry was most angry about, that someone out there had made Hermione Granger scared, they had taken her control away, had made her feel weak. For that they would pay.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice when Hermione began to wake up. Her softly whispering his name shook him back to reality. A wave of relief crashed over him so great he didn't trust his voice.

Hermione was still as confused as she had been before, she knew she felt better however, and wondered how that had come to be. Quicker than ever though, the knowledge that she had lost an entire day came back to her. She met Harry's gaze and saw a mix of emotions. Her own eyes clouded as tears unwillingly made their way forward, she hated herself for falling apart but the not knowing what had happened to her was too much.

"Oh luv, come here." Harry knew she would beat herself up for breaking down in front of him, but he figured she was due. He pulled her up towards him and maneuvered them on the bed so she was essentially in his lap. Once she felt herself being drawn to him the sobs overtook her and she just let go. Clutching his shirt in a desperate grip, she tucked her face under his chin and shook with the force of her release.

Harry was sure he had never felt so hopeless, even when facing Voldemort He stroked her hair softly and muttered nonsense that neither of them really heard. Harry knew that the bond between them was special and went beyond mere friends, even best friends, they had been through too much together, but they had always been very careful to not explore what else they could be. After Ron and Hermione had attempted to date, Harry swore to himself that it wasn't meant to be. He would rather have her friendship than risk losing her forever if things didn't work out. He had dated other girls periodically but no one ever lasted long. It seemed that it was impossible for others to view him as someone other than Harry Potter, the Hero. But Hermione, she knew everything about him, she had before they had even met and she still hadn't treated him as anyone other than his real self. Seeing her so broken was making him re-evaluate things, maybe staying away wasn't such a good idea anymore.

Hermione's sobs began to quiet and she focused on a single thread of his shirt while she fought to control herself. The not knowing was tearing her apart. A tiny part of her was glad she couldn't remember, her injuries had been so painful she wasn't sure wanted to be able to recall how she had gotten hem, but she knew that it was more painful to not know, to have lost that part of her. She sat quietly for a moment listening to Harry's heartbeat, and focused on the rhythmic caress of his hand through her hair.

He felt her begin to calm and reached down to wipe the tears from her face, his thumb coming dangerously close to brushing her lips. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment and she allowed herself to sink a little further into him. Her and Harry had always kept their relationship firmly in the friendship category, neither of them had been successful in dating, she was too busy, he too famous. They were each others family, support, sounding board, they were each others everything. She had always secretly felt that there was a reason they were both still alone, that maybe they were both waiting for the same thing.

Harry mentally chided himself for allowing the slip, Hermione didn't need to be dealing with his rapidly changing feeling right now. He hooked two fingers under her chin and raised it up so that he could see her better. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked softly

"I'm ok." She said, trying to put as much strength into her voice as possible.

"No you're not, you don't have to lie for my sake." He returned

Hermione dropped her head again and leaned back to her former position curled up against his chest. "I'm scared Harry. I can't remember what happened. How can I not remember something that bad?"

His arms tightened around her and she thought she felt him press a kiss onto the top of her head. "What's the last thing you do remember?"

"Leaving the seminar Tuesday night. We got out early and I was going to join someone for dinner. The next thing I remember is waking up in the bathroom. But today is Thursday isn't it? I've lost an entire day." The tremor was returning to her voice.

"We're going to figure this out ok? Trust me, I'm going to find out what happened to you and who did this." Harry assured her.

"I trust you with my life." She whispered

Harry made to move from the bed but her desperate clutching kept him there. "Ok, Ok, don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione shut her eyes and relaxed as she felt Harry readjust them so that he could lean against the headboard with her still clasped to him. She felt a slight blush hit her cheeks as she realized for the first time since waking up that Ron wasn't in the room.

"Harry, where's Ron?" she asked

"He went down to where the conference was being held to see what he could find out. You know Ron, he's not very patient." Harry answered.

She gave him a small smile and began to take mental check of her injuries. The potion bottles next to the bed look suspiciously like Madame Pomfrey's. Harry caught where she was looking and explained how he had brought the former school nurse to help her.

"Thank you for that, for finding me." She said quietly

"I'll always find you 'Mione." Harry replied.

She savored the feeling that his words gave her. As much as she hated this not knowing, she was grateful that Harry was here with her and that he would be beside her through it all.

"Why don't you just rest for a bit until Ron gets back and then we can go over everything we know." He suggested.

Hermione smiled her consent and snuggled closer, sighing when she felt his arms hold her closer.

Harry let his head fall against the wood behind him, wrestling with himself and trying to pin down exactly what was going on. He shut his eyes and told himself he'd only rest for a moment before promptly falling asleep.

When Ron finally arrived back at Hermione's room he had to chuckle to himself at what he saw. Harry and Hermione couldn't have been closer if they tried, Harry was propped up at the head of the bed, Hermione draped across his lap and held securely to him, both asleep. Ron was glad to see that Hermione seemed to be more at peace although he knew the toll this experience was taking on her.

Ron stopped in the doorway of the bathroom, this time more prepared for what he saw. He had to hold back from cleaning the mess up but he knew that they might need the evidence to piece together what had happened. Why the hell did this have to happen to Hermione? She didn't deserve this. On his way out of the bathroom his foot caught a piece of debris and sent it skidding across the room. Harry was on his feet and had his wand out before Ron could blink.

"Whoa mate! It's just me!" Ron shouted, holding his hands up

Harry dropped his wand immediately and tried to stop his racing heart, he hadn't felt the need to be that on guard in a long time.

Hermione had received quite a shock when Harry sprang from the bed so suddenly and now had a hand clutched to her side.

Harry was back to her side in an instant, his hand covering hers, head bowing to speak to her in low tones. Ron saw her nod and raise her head to give Harry a small smile.

"Sorry 'Mione." Ron mumbled, feeling like a complete ass for scaring them again.

"That's ok Ron." She assured him, patting the bed next to her "Come sit and tell us what you found out." Her expression wavered only slightly, betraying the strong exterior she was displaying.

Ron and Harry settled themselves on either side of her, although Ron noticed that Harry sat considerably closer to Hermione.

"You should know Ron, my last memory is from Tuesday night, leaving the last seminar, I have no knowledge of yesterday at all." Hermione informed him, wringing her hands.

Ron reached over and stopped Hermione's fidgeting with a squeeze. "It's going to be alright 'Mione, we're going to figure this out."

Her eyes shown bright as she clasped his hand, grateful once again that she had such wonderful friends.

"Well I don't know if I have much more to add. You were last seen Tuesday night leaving the seminar. Several people said they overhead you making dinner plans and that they were surprised when you didn't show up yesterday, but they just assumed that you went home early. I talked to the desk clerk on the way back up but she wasn't exactly helpful." Ron shrugged, realizing how unhelpful his information was.

"Who were you meeting for dinner Hermione, maybe they have an idea as to what happened to you. " Harry questioned, clutching to the only clue they had in all of this.

"Max Donnegan, he's a researcher from Montreal. He wanted to discuss some new spells I've been working on, said that some of our theories were similar in nature." Hermione explained, completely missing how fast Harry's jaw had clenched upon hearing that Hermione's dinner partner was a man, but Ron had noticed over the years that that particular muscle in Harry's jaw only ticked when the topic of Hermione and dating came up.

"Donnegan you say? His name came up a few times, not just as the person you were going to dinner with. Apparently he also was missing from the conference yesterday." Ron wasn't going to share that several people had speculated that Hermione and Max had ran off together.

"Well, I think it's obvious, that's where we start. Did you get where he was staying by chance?" Harry asked

"Yeah, his hotel is close, only a few blocks." Ron answered

Harry turned to Hermione and began to reach a hand out to stroke her cheek but changed course at the last moment and dropped it to her more benign shoulder. "You up to this?"

"Yeah, of course, I need to find out what happened Harry. I need to be a part of this too. I know this is what you guys do but I can't just sit back and wait." Hermione stated, her eyes pleading to be allowed to join them.

"I know you do, I would never ask you to sit this out, not like we would dare to ask." Harry said with a slight grin, glad to see that the real Hermione was starting to show herself again.

"Ok then, let's get going." Hermione said moving to get off the bed "I'd better get

changed and then we can leave." She crossed to her trunk and then made to head for the bathroom when Ron and Harry both jumped in front of her. "Uh guys, you need to let me through." She said with a smile, thinking it was sweet they were trying to help her so much.

"No Hermione, the bathroom its…."Ron started, not sure what to say

"You can't 'Mione. Just trust us.."but Harry was cut off by Hermione catching a glimpse of the inside over his shoulder.

She went ghostly white and was immediately grasped on both sides by the boys. "Oh my god." She gasped. "I remember waking up in there, there was so much blood and my wrist, it was hurt."

Harry slipped an arm around her waist and deftly turned her around so that she couldn't see anymore. She leaned on him for a moment before steeling herself and pulling away from him to stand on her own.

"I think I'll just change out here." Her voice stronger than she felt "If you wouldn't mind turning around."

Ron and Harry both had the decency to flush and turned their backs to her. A few short waves of her wand and she was ready to go.

"Alright. Let's go see if Max can tell us anything." She said

In fresh clothes and her hair fixed she didn't look as if she had just been found bloody and beaten only hours earlier. They walked out of the door, Ron not failing to notice how naturally Hermione's hand slipped into Harry's.


	5. Chapter 5

Beginning the summer after sixth year Ron took a long hard look at his life, impending war had a funny way of making you do that. He wasn't too thrilled with what he saw, the jealousy he had always felt towards Harry just melted away. Ron figured that having a prophecy declaring you either killed or would be killed wasn't something to be jealous about. The Trio had spent the summer at Order Headquarters, finally being allowed to join the Order and training alongside the other members. Ron spent a lot of time with Moody and found out that a career as an Auror was rather appealing.

Five years later Ron and Harry were what the Ministry called 'Special Aurors', the entire Trio had received full-fledged Auror training in the months leading up to the final battle. Kingsley had said he would have hired Hermione in a heartbeat but everyone knew her calling was elsewhere. Now, Ron and Harry were only called in on especially difficult or dangerous cases. They had both dabbled in other areas, both spending some time playing professional Quidditch, Harry for a year, Ron for about eighteen months before the travel and lifestyle got to be too much for them. Ron had a fair head for business as well and spent most of his free time helping the twins manage their chain of successful joke shops. Harry followed some philanthropic pursuits, mostly anonymously, dropped into Hogwarts every now and then to speak in a Defense class, and spent as much time as he could with his friends. Life was generally quiet, which was just how they liked it. The latest turn of events felt all too reminiscent of a life they thought they had left behind.

The walk to Donnegan's hotel wasn't long. Harry hadn't shown any surprise when he felt Hermione slip her hand into his as they had left the room. He knew she was still scared, but the new closeness they were showing each other was enough to make his head spin. He loved Hermione, that was certain, but what kind of love was a very different story.

Hermione was trying not to focus on Harry as they made their way to the hotel. She knew she was incredibly lucky to have two of the Ministry's best Aurors as her best friends and she knew that if anyone had a chance of finding out what had happened to her it was them. She had been pushing aside her real feelings for Harry for a very long time and she wasn't sure if she could keep up the façade.

The entrance to the hotel was familiar to her and as they walked into the lobby she remembered that she knew Donnegan's room number. Ron immediately looked for that muscle to start ticking in Harry's jaw and wasn't disappointed when he found it.

They made their way up to the third floor in silence until they reached the correct door. Hermione let go of Harry's hand so that she could knock and he was surprised at how strange his hand felt without hers.

"Max. Max. It's Hermione Granger. I need to speak with you. Max." she turned back to the boys and shrugged. "He may have already left. The conference was supposed to end today."

Harry reached out a hand and determined that there were no wards in place. He nodded to Ron who opened the door with a silent spell. Hermione found herself being moved behind the large frames of her two best friends. She pulled her wand out, determined to not feel like a completely helpless female.

Ron pushed the door open with his foot calling out as he did "Donnegan! We're friends of Hermione's, we just want to talk to you ."

The main door opened into a small sitting room that had several other doors off of it. Old training kicked in and the three functioned as a well tuned machine. Harry took point and waved Hermione towards the main area of the sitting room. Where there weren't any other doors she noted ruefully. Ron took the first door on the left, discovering it was a small closet and shutting it quickly after giving it a cursory search. Harry opened the next door, this one the bathroom, the personal items spread on the counter indicated Max had indeed not checked out. He exchanged a look with Ron and together they opened the last door, the one leading to the bedroom.

If the scene in Hermione's bathroom was a standard, the view that greeted them was a horror of unimaginable proportions. They both couldn't help their reactions, and the strangled curses drew Hermione to the doorway. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw and the scream she let out pushed the boys into action. Harry grabbed her up and practically carried her to the sofa in the sitting room. Ron crouched on the floor in front of her, Harry perched on the arm to her right.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but we have to know. Is that Max Donnegan?" Harry asked

She just nodded, staring straight ahead at a pattern on the carpet.

In all their years of battling Death Eaters, the two thought they had seen the worst, but what had happened to Max Donnegan was beyond that. On the large wall opposite the door a dark and disgusting sight met them. Max Donnegan had been pinned in a spread eagle fashion on a large floor to ceiling pentagram that had been drawn on the wall in what appeared to be Max's blood. Most of the flesh on his torso had been sliced off of him and the strips were in piles at his feet. His eyes were open, and an expression of absolute terror and pain was forever frozen on his face.

Ron and Harry left Hermione sitting and re-entered the room, this time taking a moment to truly take in the grisly sight. Harry turned his head away and saw for the first time the wall opposite Donnegan's body. He cast a quick Lumos and held his wand so that he could see the wall better and almost dropped it when he realized what had been written, again in Donnegan's blood. The words were ominous. 'One Down….' And 'How Many To Go?'.

Ron felt a tremor run under his feet and distractedly thought there must be some sort of Muggle transportation that ran close by until he felt the familiar crack of magical energy in the room. He turned towards Harry and read the message on the wall just as Hermione came running in the room. She took one glance at Ron, and one at Harry before embracing him from behind.

Hermione had felt the violent shaking and knew it was from Harry losing control of his powers. He hadn't had that problem in a very long time and she knew something big must have triggered him. All she could do was try to bring him down from it like she had so many times before. She laid her head on his back and felt how tight the muscles were, but gradually he relaxed and she breathed a sigh of relief. His arms fell down to his sides and she moved to step back when he turned around and scooped her up in a huge hug returning to his full height, which left her feet dangling. From this vantage point, she could read the writing that had affected Harry so strongly and she began to shake now. The warning was evident, whoever had killed Max was most likely the same that had hurt her. She had somehow escaped with her life. One of Harry's hands came up to cup the back of her head and she leaned back so that she could look at him. Her lips were trembling and her eyes shown with unshed tears.

"Shhh…I'm not going to let anyone hurt you 'Mione. You are safe. Thank Merlin, you're safe." The last part was said for himself, the realization that Hermione had been a target of whatever madman had done this to Donnegan was a terrible thing. He rested his forehead against hers and shut his eyes for a moment, thankful once again that Hermione had trained as an Auror, otherwise he was certain she would have ended up like Max.

She broke him from his thoughts as she reached up to brush his messy hair out of the way so that she could press a kiss to his scar, just like she always did whenever he lost his magical control. "I haven't had to do that for a long time." She said lightly, hoping to draw him back to her.

"That's the third time today that's happened 'Mione." He admitted softly and looked away not wanting to see the disappointment on her face. But instead he heard her soft reply of "Oh Harry" and felt her arms wrap tightly around his neck. Still holding onto Hermione he took quick purposeful strides out of the room and placed her back on the couch.

Ron had slipped out of the room after Hermione had come in, knowing from experience that she was the one with the best chance at calming Harry. Now that they had found Donnegan's body everything had changed. Local authorities would need to be notified and Ron and Harry would have to receive special permission to continue to work on the case. He found the nearest Floo and called on the Auror office at the Ministry, grateful when Tonks answered. "Wotcher Ron!" she cried, surprised to see him coming in over the Floo.

"Hey Tonks, any chance Kingsley or Moody are around?" He asked

"Kingsley's here, why didn't you just pop in if you needed to talk to him?" Tonks said, asking the obvious.

"Uh, I'm not exactly close enough to do that right now. Look Tonks, I just really need to talk to Kingsley. I'm sure he'll fill you in but it's important."

"Sure Ron. Hang a sec and I'll find him for you." Tonks understood that this was no friendly chat, this was business.

By the time Hermione and Harry came back into the sitting room Ron was done speaking with Kingsley and had the information they needed.

"You guys ok?" he asked

Hermione nodded for both of them.

Harry was glad, he didn't quite trust his voice yet.

"So, I uh, I flooed Kingsley." Ron started, and winced at the sharp look he received from Harry. "You know we had to, it's a murder, that means the local Aurors have the jurisdiction here." He knew Harry was going to balk at the idea of bringing other people in on this, which is why he had contacted their people while Harry was occupied.

"Kingsley is making the contact for us and is going to make sure that we can still work on the case, but we're going to have to step back for a bit and let them do their thing." Ron explained, hoping he could get Harry to understand before the other Aurors arrived.

"Fine. As long as we can still work the case, but Hermione is off limits. Kingsley had better make sure they know that." Harry proclaimed.

Now it was Hermione's turn to react. "Harry James Potter! You know I have to talk to them, I'm a pretty big clue to all of this, I'm most likely the last person to have seen Max alive! I appreciate what you're doing but you can't protect me all the time!" she shouted, exasperated that he was trying to keep her tucked away.

"Yeah, you're right Hermione, I apparently can't protect you all of the time, or I wouldn't have had to find you half beaten to death lying in your own blood! You don't need to remind me! Every time I shut my eyes that's all I can see!" Harry had risen from the sofa along with his voice, now towering over Hermione who just stared at him with a shocked look on her face before he turned and disappeared.

Her eyes shimmering she looked at Ron, knowing that his surprised expression matched her own. "Oh Ron, what have I done."


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunately Ron and Hermione had no time to dwell on Harry's abrupt departure. The next thing they knew, five wizards, obviously Aurors, apparated into the sitting room with their wands drawn. Their leader was a woman in her mid to late thirties and who was exuding the air of someone who doesn't appreciate being messed with. Ron's wand had come out as well and he had placed himself in front of a still shocked Hermione.

"I would recommend putting that away sir, unless you'd like to be on the receiving end of some nasty spell work." The stranger directed towards Ron.

"Yeah, see, that's not going to happen until you tell your goons to lower their wands so that I can show you my identification." Ron bit back, relieved when he felt Hermione recover enough to draw her wand as well.

With a nod of understanding and a sudden flash of recognition, she waved her hand towards the other Aurors. They lowered their wands, but had certainly not dropped their guard.

Ron reached into his pocket and produced a small badge that all Aurors carried, they weren't usually necessary back home but right then he was very grateful he had it. He had assumed that Kingsley was going to have explained the situation to them, but he couldn't be sure.

Holding the badge out, he introduced himself "I'm Special Auror Ron Weasley, from the Ministry." He had heard several of the other Aurors murmuring when he had said his name. Ron and Hermione names had become just as familiar as Harry's after the war.

After inspecting the badge she handed it back. "Inspector Quinlan Caige with the local Auror bureau."

Hermione chose that moment to step out from behind Ron.

"And what do we have here?" Inspector Caige asked "What's your name Miss?"

Hermione generally liked most people, but there was something about Inspector Caige that was rubbing her the wrong way, call it woman's intuition, but she planned on keeping a close eye on her. "It's 'Dr.', Dr. Hermione Granger." Again, there was another murmur that went through the group. Hermione rarely used her professional title, but the way that woman had said 'Miss' hadn't set right with her.

"Dr.Granger. Of course." Caige responded with a heavy charge of disdain in her voice. She turned to address Ron, "I've talked to your superior briefly, would you care to fill me in on what's been going on."

Ron brought her up to date, starting with finding Hermione in her room through the discover of Donnegan's body. He saw Caige flick a quick glance to Hermione periodically and he didn't like the feeling he got from it.

"Alright, you two need to stick around, we'll need to see about the body." Caige started, but she was cut off by Hermione.

"Donnegan, Max Donnegan. That body has a name Inspector."

Caige ignored the correction and continued on "As I was saying, we're going to need to talk to you some more, especially you Dr. Granger. I can only hope that the scene hasn't been impacted in any way." Her tone implying incompetence.

Ron's temper got the best of him for a moment and he started to react, but Hermione's touch on him arm stopped him. "Don't worry Inspector, nothing has been touched."

"Where will be able to find you?" she asked

"We'll be at Dr.Granger's hotel. Let us know if we can be of any help." Ron ground out, clearly reaching the end of his patience.

"Oh, we'll be in touch Special Auror Weasley, don't worry." Caige replied with a small smirk obviously enjoying the small amount of power she currently had.

Ron moved his hand to rest on Hermione's back and guide her out of the room so that they could head back.

They were silent until they hit the street, "I really, really.." But Ron was cut off by Hermione finishing his sentence "Hate that woman." They shared a small chuckle before Hermione's face fell.

"This is all such a nightmare Ron. You know I don't think Harry is at fault for this, or you. I didn't mean that the way he took it." Hermione had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and was worrying her bottom lip.

"Hey, I know you didn't." Ron assured her, rubbing her upper arms briskly, trying to make her feel better. "You know how Harry is, he's always going to have a guilt complex." He took a deep breath before deciding to continue. "Especially when it comes to you 'Mione, you have to know that."

"Yeah, I guess I do." She admitted "But, Ron, he can't think I blame him. How could he think that? I just meant that there are things I have to do, and he has to let me do them."

"It's hard for him, for me too. We know you're tough 'Mione, Merlin knows I don't want to have your wand pointed at me, but we also don't want you to get hurt and we've seen you hurt too many times. I think the last few years we've taken for granted that things are always going to be quiet. Harry probably thinks he hasn't been as proactive as he could have been." Ron hoped she was hearing him, understanding where Harry's protectiveness was coming from.

Hermione hung her head, wishing she could take her words back and hoping that Harry would want to hear her explanation the next time she saw him. "I know, I think we've all been lulled into a sense of security that we shouldn't have been, but we fought so hard to have this peace it's difficult to look for the dark."

Ron gave her a hug and then guided them back down the street again. "Come on, we'd better be where we said we would. Wouldn't want to anger the Inspector."

They picked up some food on the way and sat down at a small table in her room as far away from the destruction as possible. "Guess we can't clean that up yet." Hermione observed.

"No, they'll probably want to take a look at it. But I'm pretty sure Harry checked it out and didn't find anything." Ron told her.

Hermione picked at her food distractedly, looking as if she wanted to say something several times before she finally did. "Ron…do you…do you think Harry will come back."

"Don't worry 'Mione, he just needs to shake it off. He'll be back…." Ron's voice trailed off as something across the room caught his attention.

"What?" Hermione asked, following his line of sight although she didn't see anything.

"Stay here." Ron said in a tight voice and crossed a few steps to the bed. He pulled his wand out and levitated a few pillows out of the way, revealing the solid wooden headboard. His knees went weak for a moment as he saw what had been mostly hidden, burned into the wood was the Dark Mark.

Hermione had come up behind him and he knew she saw the symbol when he heard her soft chant. "No.No.No.No….No. How…we ended it…how is this possible?" she clutched at his arm. Ron's shocked eyes met her own, he had been thinking the same thing.

Her hand flew to her open mouth as a thought struck her. "He can't be back. He can't. Harry killed him, there was a prophecy, he's gone."

Ron didn't respond to her, he had no idea what to think, much less say. But he did know that Harry needed to be there, regardless of if he was ready to be or not. He reached into his pocket to use his Auror badge to contact Harry, it was one of the ways they could get in touch with each other immediately if they needed to, but this time it wasn't necessary. Harry chose that moment to apparate into the room, now fully outfitted in his Auror robes and looking rather dangerous.

Harry's eyes were searching for something as soon as he appeared and Hermione pale white and still holding on to Ron's arm was that something. Ron looked as frightened as Hermione did and a bad feeling sat in the pit of his stomach.

"What's wrong?" he demanded just as he saw the headboard. The Dark Mark. Impossible, his head told him. A roar filled his ears and he felt Hermione grabbing his arms and pushing him backwards to sit in a chair. "How?" was the only word he was able to get out.

"We don't know mate, we just got back here and found it. It had been covered up by the pillows." Ron explained.

Harry dropped his head into his hands and grabbed fistfuls of his hair. How was this possible? It wasn't. Voldemort was dead. He knew it in his soul.

"This has got to be someone's idea of a sick joke or something." He said, trying to explain the unexplainable.

"I don't think it's a joke. I think this is all connected. Hermione, Donnegan, the Mark. It's got to be." Ron proclaimed

Hermione had moved away from Harry, her arms wrapped around her middle, staring out the window.

Ron let out a sigh "I'm going to go contact the Inspector, she needs to hear about this. I'm also going to contact Kingsley, this should get us the jurisdiction we need. There is no history of the Dark Mark being on this side of the ocean." Ron was out of the door before the other two could respond.

Harry sat in the same spot, staring at the floor, trying not to think of what the implications of the Dark Mark reappearing could be. He was so distracted by his thoughts he barely heard Hermione's soft words. "Harry, we need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry didn't look up when Hermione spoke. He felt like a fool for leaving earlier, but ever since they had found her he had been beating himself up. Somewhere in their history Harry had deemed himself Hermione's protector. It wasn't a conscious decision, but her welfare was the most important thing to him. Seeing her so vulnerable had shocked him, but mostly it had made him angry. The visceral need to destroy the animal that had hurt her surprised him, because it made him think that his response was not coming out of friendship. Ron certainly was upset, and certainly wanted this person caught but Ron had been able to keep his head, he was being the calm and rational one. Harry had lost control of his powers more today than he had in the last five years combined.

When he had left he went back to his and Ron's flat, not on purpose necessarily, he just found himself there. After he had calmed down a bit he knew that Hermione hadn't been blaming him. That's when he started to feel like a complete ass. She didn't need him flying off the handle because he couldn't deal with his feelings. He changed into his Auror robes and grabbed Ron's and headed back to her hotel, his plan had been to secure a new room for Hermione and one for him and Ron as well, but he didn't get that far. Hermione needed him now, and he had a feeling that before this was all over he was going to need her as well.

She was still standing in the same spot, waiting for him. He dragged a hand over his face, gathered all the Gryffindor courage he had and stepped up behind her. He saw her stiffen as he approached and felt a pain in his chest. She didn't move, didn't speak, didn't even breathe until he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her firmly to his chest, tucking her head under his chin. That's when he felt her relax into him and he knew they'd be ok. "I'm sorry I left." He whispered

She pulled one hand out from under his arms and laid it over his. "So am I. I don't want you to ever think I blame you. I never could."

"'Mione, I need you to hear me out. We have been through more in the last twelve years than most people ever will. You knew who I was before I did, you knew everything about me but you still just saw a confused boy who needed your help. You are the most brilliant, passionate, strongest, beautiful woman I have ever met. You have saved my life more times than you ever knew. You have seen me at my absolute worst and you have never wavered. You amaze me on a daily basis." Harry spoke the truth and he could feel her quiet tears dropping on his arm and knew he had to continue. "We've been very careful all these years to never risk losing what we have, but I don't know if I can do that anymore."

Hermione had been quiet while Harry was talking. She had been worried that Harry would still be upset with her. She knew that all of this was difficult for him as well, but she was surprised when he started pouring his heart out to her. But his words were so special and also such a shock. He was right, they had always been watchful to not cross that line, to never act on feelings she had suspected had been there for years. She didn't even realize that she had started crying, but these weren't sad or scared tears, these were hopeful tears. She chose then to turn around and face him, wanting to be looking at those gorgeous green eyes.

No one could say they didn't have a special chemistry, there always seemed to be a hum in the air when they were together, maybe magical, maybe not. As their eyes met that hum turned into a charge. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, she had never seen that look on his face before. He was completely open, and it was only for her. She lifted a hand to his cheek and loved the little jump her stomach did as he turned into it slightly.

"Harry, are you suggesting…."she began in a strange voice

"Yes, I am. I don't want to wait anymore. I'm being a coward, we're being cowards. We're good together 'Mione, better than good. I can't help but feel that we're losing something by not taking this step. If something had happened to you today and I had never said anything, I could have never forgiven myself." Harry's voice was raspy with emotion and he was more nervous than he had ever been in his life, and that included fighting Voldemort. He had more to lose this time.

Hermione felt the smile start in her chest and spread outwards. She had been waiting for this moment for a very long time, even if she hadn't realized she wanted it. She opened her mouth several times, but the right words never came so she did the only thing she could think of.

Harry watched the emotions play over her face and felt his anxiousness fade away as she smiled a glorious smile and he silently congratulated himself at her inability to speak, but what she did next took him completely by surprise.

He would be lying if he said that kissing Hermione had never crossed his mind, but it wasn't something that he dwelled on. The real thing it turned out was better than anything he had ever imagined. When she had first touched her lips to his he was too shocked to respond, but he was able to recover quickly. Both hands flew to her face, spreading over her cheeks and holding her in place as he took over the kiss. Not breaking for air, his lips learned every bit of hers. She didn't waste any time and matched him in her intensity. This was no ordinary kiss, it was promises and apologies, beginnings and endings. Finally they had to stop, both out of breath, but wishing they weren't. She leaned her forehead against his and tried to control her racing heart. Her hands never stopped touching him though, through his hair, down his cheek, over his scar. But her words cut him deeper than anything else. "You were wrong Harry." She said, with all the gravity she could muster.

He couldn't meet her eyes then, if he had he would have seen the mischievous twinkle in them. Her hand cupped his chin and raised his head so that he would look at her. "I'm not brilliant Harry, if I was I would have kissed you years ago."

It took a moment for his emotions to flip back, but when they did he threw his head back and roared with laughter. He couldn't remember ever feeling so absolutely right before. Hermione tightened her grip around his neck and he began to spin them around, her laughter now joining his. He stopped the spinning and placed her back on her feet, his robes settling around both of them as he bent down to kiss her again, this time slower and softer. He was so wrapped up (literally) in kissing Hermione that he didn't immediately process the annoying noise that kept repeating itself, until it registered with him that it was sound of someone clearing their throat.

Hermione heard it at the same Harry did and jumped back from him so fast he swore she apparated. Harry spun to face the door, hiding Hermione in the process and saw Ron standing there with a sly grin on his face.

"You two are lucky the Inspector wasn't with me." He said smugly, coming all the way into the room.

Hermione stepped out from behind Harry, her face flushed red, lips swollen and hair a mess. Ron thought she had never looked prettier. He was enjoying watching them squirm. "Ron we were…we just..it.." Hermione stammered out, not really knowing what she was saying.

"'Mione. Stop. I've been waiting for this to happen since you fixed his glasses our first train ride to Hogwarts. I couldn't be happier, I promise." Ron assured her

He turned to look at Harry who had a sheepish look on his face. "And you, it's about time you got your head out of your arse mate."

"Thanks Ron. I think." Harry replied with a smile.

"So, while you two were in here doing…actually, since we're on the subject let me make it clear that I don't ever want to know what you do. Anyways, I got a hold of Kingsley, he's just as surprised by this as we are. There have been no signs of the Dark Mark since the war ended, and never any over here. He's going to be talking to Inspector Caige himself and making sure we get to take point on this. It could be a copy cat, it could be a former Death Eater that hasn't been caught, although I thought we got them all. It could be something else, that's what we'll need to figure out." Ron filled them in, noticing Harry's eyes darken for a moment when he alluded to their being another reason for the Mark showing up. "The Inspector should be here soon and I don't think she's going to be too happy to give us control over this case."

"This Inspector Caige, she sounds like a lovely woman." Harry commented with a grin.

"You have no idea Harry." Hermione said before she could catch herself. Both boys looked at her incredulously.

Still chuckling Ron noticed that Harry had changed into his Auror robes. "Hey mate, you didn't happen to pick mine up as well did you?" indicating the robes with a wave.

"Sure did." Harry said as he pulled the shrunk robes out of his pocket and enlarged them before handing them over. "I thought they may come in handy."

"And you know that those robes make you two look terribly powerful and sexy, does that have something to do with it as well." Hermione observed, grinning at both of them.

They had the decency to blush before Ron puffed out his chest "Well, there may be that as well."

A soft pop in the hallway announced the arrival of the other Aurors. The stormy look on Quinlan Caige's face indicated that Kingsley had already spoken to her.

"Inspector." Ron said in greeting "Let me introduce my partner, Special Auror Harry Potter."

Harry nodded his head in greeting and was careful to keep his expression neutral. He noticed that Caige's expression faltered for just a second before she regained her composure. "Special Auror Potter." Caige said, acknowledging him. "We've had a chance to thoroughly go over the other crime scene. Several spells were detected, but no Unforgiveables. It seems as if the victim died of severe blood loss and multiple blows to the head. Your people have contacted me and we've come to an agreement. This will be a joint operation, you will have full access to the scenes and will be allowed to conduct your own investigation but we will not be taking orders from you and I will be very careful to make sure that this is conducted appropriately."

Harry hadn't made a sound while Caige was telling them how it was going to be, but he was very interested to find out if this was just a simple case of territory or if there was more to it.

"Fair enough Inspector. You will understand of course if we want to go over Donnegan's hotel room ourselves." Harry requested.

"Of course, but I am going to ask that Miss..excuse me, that Dr. Granger not return to the scene." Caige stated.

Harry couldn't miss the emphasis she put on the word Doctor and wondered what he had missed. "Can I ask why Dr. Granger isn't being allowed at the scene? She is an expert in spells, she may be of some assistance."

"I'd rather not say right now. I still need to speak to the good Doctor and process this scene." Caige answered, not trying to hide the superior tone her words had.

Ron could tell that Harry's patience was wearing thin. "I think that's fair Inspector. Why don't we go to Donnegan's hotel and you can speak with Dr. Granger here. I'm sure the inn would be happy to provide another room for you to talk in. Is that acceptable?" Ron inquired.

"That sounds fine. I'll go make arrangements with the inn." And with a quick turn of her heel was out of the run.

"I really, really.." Harry started but was cut off by both Ron and Hermione "..hate that woman."

"The feeling is mutual mate, don't worry." Ron assured him

Harry turned to Hermione, not liking the idea of leaving her alone. "You sure you're ok with this? I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine. You know she has to talk to me. Go see what you can find at the hotel, maybe I'll get a chance to look over it later." Hermione said, hoping that there wouldn't be a repeat of what had happened earlier.

"Ok, but I'm going to be checking in on you. I can be here in an instant if you need me." Harry said, pulling her into his arms and giving her a quick kiss.

"I know. I'll be fine. Come on, I'll walk you down." She said motioning towards the door before turning to Ron "Thanks for suggesting that she speak to me somewhere else, I don't really like being in this room anymore."

He slung an arm over her shoulders for a squeeze "No problem 'Mione."

Inspector Caige was waiting for them in the lobby. "Dr. Granger, the inn has generously allowed us to use their office, if you'd follow me." She didn't wait for Hermione to respond, she merely turned and headed into the adjacent room.

The boys said their goodbyes and Hermione watched as they walked out of the inn, robes billowing dramatically behind them. With a small sigh she allowed herself a moment to enjoy the view, how they didn't make a witch's knees weak was beyond her.

When she entered the office Inspector Caige was waiting impatiently for her but she did allow Hermione to sit down before she continued.

"Dr.Granger, let me just cut to the chase. You are my prime suspect in the murder of Max Donnegan."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione knew her jaw had dropped open upon hearing the Inspector's accusation. She brought a hand up to rub her head, wincing as she ran it over a still tender spot. She hadn't told the boys but her head had started to throb again and with this latest shock it was rapidly getting worse. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I said Dr. Granger, that I believe you killed Max Donnegan." Caige said, sitting back in her chair, obviously enjoying this.

Hermione took a moment to gather herself before continuing in the most professional, unaffected voice she could muster. "Inspector Caige, perhaps you haven't been fully informed of all the recent happenings. I was found earlier today beaten within an inch of my life, I received a head trauma so serious I cannot remember an entire day, my bathroom is covered in my blood and you are so delusional as to believe that I killed Max Donngegan!"

"Yes, I do. And let me tell you why. Multiple witnesses have you and Donnegan making dinner arrangements for Tuesday night, the desk clerk has you entering the building around 7 o'clock Tuesday night, but does not remember you leaving. Your very own Special Auror Weasley admits to having to unlock Donnegan's door when you arrived today. The desk clerk here at your inn has no recollection of you returning at all on Tuesday, your injuries are consistent with a struggle, you have been highly trained in defense both with and without a wand. The state of Donnegan's body indicates that he has been dead for over twenty four hours. Shall I continue?" There it was, that smug, satisfied look again.

There was a whine of noise in Hermione's head now, partly from her injury but mostly from the realization that if she were in the Inspector's shoes she would probably suspect the same thing. More than any time before, the loss of the day was scaring her. If she couldn't remember anything that had happened how could she be positive she wasn't responsible. That's what the Inspector had meant earlier about making sure the investigation was conducted properly. She thought Hermione was guilty and that the boys were covering up for her. But then one clear, salient thought broke through the confusion in her brain.

"What about the Dark Mark? That should prove that I had nothing to do with this." Hermione threw out, desperate.

"I've thought about that Dr. Granger, and I agree that at first it seemed to exonerate you, but then I realized that the Dark Mark has never been seen here, not ever. We of course kept a close eye on what was happening across the pond, but there was never any threat here. But now, we have three people who were possibly more involved with the war than anyone else and the Dark Mark all show up here in the space of a day, forgive me if I can't stop myself from making the connection. You have more experience with Dark magics that anyone on this continent Dr. Granger, Potter is arguably the strongest wizard in the world, what better way to gain power and control than through fear. Than through the rise of a new Dark Lord." Caige had a dangerous gleam in her eyes, obviously thinking she had figured everything out and was thwarting the next Dark Lord from coming to power.

Hermione didn't realize when she had stood up, when Caige had first started she had been scared and worried, but now, now she was angry. "You! How dare you! How dare you even think of implying that Harry Potter is behind this! You think you were safe over here during the war? No one was safe you stupid, insipid fool. If we hadn't stopped Voldemort do you honestly think he would have let an ocean deter him? He would have controlled everything, muggle and magical alike. But to insinuate that Harry Potter….that Harry." Hermione stopped herself then, swaying for a moment as her head roared and she clasped a hand to her ribs, Madame Pomfrey's potions were wearing off and the shock and strain were taking their toll on her. Hermione lowered her voice dangerously and was pleased to see Caige flinch "I have stood at the gates of hell with that man and I chose to walk through them. You could never comprehend what we have been through and that is the very reason we did it. So that no one else would ever have to experience the all consuming fear and terror that we did, the not knowing if today was the day you were going to die, or have to watch someone you loved die." Hermione felt herself shaking, but she knew she had to finish this and leaned in closer to the Inspector, using the desk to support herself. "You can accuse me of anything you want, but don't you ever again suggest that Harry is in any way involved in this, you don't want me as an enemy." That was all she had to give, the room was beginning to fade in and out and lights were flashing in front of her eyes.

Suddenly the door to the small office blew backwards off it's hinges and revealed the arrival of one very pissed off Harry Potter. Inspector Caige had enough sense of self-preservation to stay silent. Harry didn't even acknowledge her presence, instead he strode directly to Hermione and swept her up in one smooth move just as she lost consciousness.

Ron arrived just behind Harry and took one look at the situation. He wasn't sure what had happened, they had been inspecting Donnegan's hotel room and he had noticed that occasionally Harry would stop and concentrate for a moment before continuing with what he was doing. Ron knew that he had been reaching out to check on Hermione and allowed himself a small smile, he was thrilled that they had finally stopped being so damn noble. The last time he had stopped though a dark and dangerous look crossed Harry's face and before Ron could ask what had happened he had apparated. Ron followed and was surprised to see Hermione unconscious and in Harry's arms. "What happened?" he asked in a tight voice

Harry brushed past him, and ground out "Ask her." As he left the room. Light fixtures bursting in his wake as he strode purposefully towards the room Ron had secured for them, the door opened with a ferocity before him, no wand in sight. Ron watched as his best friends disappeared before turning back to the Inspector.

"I think we need to have a little chat, Inspector."

Harry hadn't been thrilled with the idea of leaving Hermione alone but he knew that they needed to investigate Donnegan's hotel room. Luckily his ability to sense the presence of others also allowed him to sense their emotions if he was particularly close to them, it was a form of Legilmency and something that he had found useful during the war. He checked on her as soon as they arrived and found her to be slightly agitated, but nothing he would find out of the ordinary for someone having to speak to Inspector Caige. He and Ron didn't find much that they didn't already know, but he was surprised to find evidence of Hermione's blood in the bedroom, which only worried him more. When he checked on her again, he felt like someone had punched him in the gut. All he was getting from her were waves of pain and anger and hurt and he didn't blink before apparating back to the inn. He was quite sure that he wasn't even thinking as he blew the door off it's hinges, all he could see was Hermione, slumping over the desk almost ready to collapse. The only thought he did have was to get her out of there, he would deal with Caige later.

The new room was almost an exact replica of the one Hermione had. He knew that the potions Pomfrey had given her earlier had worn off and that she needed another dose. "Accio Potions!" and in an instant they appeared in front of him. Harry settled himself in an arm chair with Hermione and gently coaxed the potions down her throat, relieved when he saw her visibly relax although she stayed asleep. He didn't plan on letting her out of his arms and pulled his robes around her to act as a cover. Her head rested between his neck and shoulder and he stroked his fingers through her wavy hair, trying to calm himself down. He hadn't felt this murderous since the final battle with Voldemort. Through his head ran a mantra _Protect her. Protect her. Protect her. _He didn't know what Caige had said to her, but it had to have been bad for Hermione to have been so angry, he had never felt such a rage from her before. Harry's blood began to boil again and he pushed those thoughts out of his head, he emptied him mind of everything and just focused on the woman in his arms, the one that meant more to him than anything else.

Ron took a long moment before continuing with the Inspector. "Care to tell me what happened here?" his tone telling her she didn't have a choice.

Ron could see her trying to decide what to say and trying to recover from Harry's rather dramatic entrance. "I was interrogating a suspect Special Auror Weasley." She had obviously decided to continue to be confrontational. Ron had to admire the woman's audacity, even if it was ill advised. Then what she said sunk in.

"Interrogating a suspect?" Ron repeated, certain he hadn't heard her right. "Surely you can't be suggesting that Hermione had anything to do with this."

"Surely I can. All the evidence points to her, and don't think I trust you or Potter either. I will not sit by while Potter becomes the next Dark Lord." The smug tone was back. And now Ron had to shake his head at her insolence.

"Evidence? What evidence Inspector, there isn't any. Hermione is a victim here and by not realizing that you're allowing the real culprit to get away. I'm not sure what happened here earlier, but I would suggest that you re-evaluate your 'evidence'. No one at the Ministry is going to support this outlandish theory of yours. I can appreciate ambition Inspector, but you're going about this the wrong way. And to suggest that Harry …No, I won't even address that. Back off of Hermione, Harry Potter is not someone you want angry with you." And with a quick turn he left the office to go check on his friends.

Ron felt the powerful wards on the door as he approached it, he and Hermione were the only ones that could get through Harry's wards. He muttered the counters and entered the room. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and the first thing he saw were Harry's eyes glittering in the dark, his black hair and robes blending perfectly into the background. Hermione was barely visible, wrapped in Harry's arms and robes and sleeping peacefully from what he could tell.

"How is she?" he whispered, concerned for how Harry was doing as well.

Harry opened his mouth to reply and found that the words wouldn't come at first. "She was in bad shape, I gave her some more of the potions, she seems to be sleeping now." Harry paused, before grinding out the next question "What did she say to her?"

Ron raked a hand through his hair and took a deep breath before plunging ahead. "The woman is delusional Harry, you have to understand that. She's hell bent on advancement and she sees this case as the one that's going to make that happen. I have no idea where she's getting the ideas she has, but there is no way the Ministry is going to…" But Ron was cut off by Harry.

"What did she say to her?" This time is wasn't a question, it was a command.

"She thinks Hermione killed Donnegan. She's not even looking for another suspect right now. And…" Ron stopped, not sure if she should tell Harry the rest, but deciding he needed to hear it. "Harry, you need to know, she's got some mental idea that you're…that you're trying to become the next Dark Lord."

The silence was deafening and Ron saw Harry shut his eyes tightly fighting for control. A small tremor that shook the room was the only evidence that he had slipped.

Harry bent his head over Hermione's and Ron could see him whispering but couldn't make out what he said. He saw him press a kiss to her forehead and then stand up with her still in his arms.

Harry crossed to Ron and gently transferred Hermione to him. "This ends now." He said and then swept out of the room.

Ron placed Hermione on the bed and covered her up before pulling a chair up next to her. He hoped that the Inspector had heeded his warning, for her own sake. Harry was not in a mood to be messed with.

The sight of Harry Potter, striding purposefully down the hall, his robes billowing behind him was nothing short of impressive. Inspector Caige was in the lobby of the Inn, speaking with several of her men, but looked up when she saw that she had lost their attention. Harry was pleased to see her visibly gulp.

"I understand we have a problem Inspector." She tried to speak but he cut her off. "No, you will listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once. If Hermione ever ends up again in the state that I found her in it will be the last thing that you regret. The mere suggestion that she is responsible for this is not only ridiculous, it smacks of poor investigative work. And if you have a suspicion of me, you come to me about it. Is that clear? I will answer any question you have, I will take veritaserrum if necessary. You have no idea how dangerous your accusations are, but you will find out if you continue on this track." Throughout all of this Harry's voice had never rose above a whisper, which was infinitely more frightening than if he had been yelling. He didn't wait for her response, just turned and left a sputtering Inspector Caige behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry didn't speak when he came back into the room and Ron didn't ask him anything. He just gave him a nod, clapped him on the back and went through the connecting door to the room next door. Harry stood over the bed and stared down at Hermione. It scared him how fast things had changed, but maybe it seemed fast because it had always been there, just waiting for them to acknowledge it. He took his glasses off, laid them on the table next to the bed, and scrubbed both hands over his face. With a practiced flick he unclasped his cloak and draped it over the chair Ron had vacated. A wave of his wand put the wards back up and he climbed in the bed next to Hermione. The need to be close to her right now was too powerful to fight. He slipped under the covers and wrapped himself around her from behind, noticing how she automatically curled into him even in her sleep. Harry buried his face in the soft hollow of her throat and for the first time all day really allowed himself to reflect on how close he had come to losing her, a few tears slipping out to moisten her skin. He was shaking with the effort to not totally give in. He pressed hot kisses on her collarbone and startled a bit when he felt her roll over to face him.

"Oh Harry" she whispered, so softly he barely heard her. "That woman…" but he cut her off with a finger across her lips.

"Shhh, I don't want to talk about her. I just want to lay here with you." Without his glasses he looked more vulnerable than she had ever seen him.

She reached up and wiped his tears away. "You saved me again."

"I'll always save you 'Mione, you're my girl."

"Your girl. I like the sound of that." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his fingers.

"You scared me today. I don't want to ever feel like that again." He admitted, eyes clouding up again as the image of her on the floor of her room flooded his mind. "God 'Mione. I thought you were dead." His voice was fierce with emotion and when their eyes met he couldn't hold back anymore.

The moan she let out as his lips crashed on hers almost made him come undone. This was not the same type of kiss as before, it was visceral and primitive. It was a kiss of need and of knowledge. Their tongues clashed, and battled, demanding entrance and staking claims. There were more moans and he wasn't sure which were hers and which were his. His hands left her hair and made their way down her back, pulling her closer to him, if it was possible. Hers were roaming his chest and face, fisting in his hair and then stroking back down again. When one of his hands found its way under the hem of her shirt she tore her mouth away from his and threw her head back, unwittingly allowing him access to the unexplored territory of her neck. He quickly discovered that there were several spots there that literally made her squirm and make noises he didn't know were possible. Somehow, a small sane voice in the back of his head make itself heard and with more than a bit of difficulty he drug his mouth off her neck and rested his head against her collarbone.

Her lungs were burning, trying to pull much needed oxygen into them. She was certain she had just had the most passionate experience of her life. "Gods 'Mione, if I don't stop now I don't think I'll be able to." She heard Harry rasp, his breaths coming in short, staccato bursts. Bringing a hand up she stroked his cheek and smiled, "Would that be so bad?"

Harry let out a frustrated growl and pushed himself up on his hands so that he hovered over her. "You are killing me, you know that right. I fully intend on being the last man you're ever with, but our first time is not going to be in a substandard hotel room while there's a murderer loose."

Harry's words made her stomach tingle and her heart skip. This man continued to amaze her on a daily basis, no wonder she loved him so much.

The thought struck her like a bolt of lightening. She loved Harry, she had always loved Harry, but she was actually _in love_ with Harry. She must have had a strange look on her face because Harry was looking at her with concern. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm in love with you." She stated

It was now his turn to have a strange look on his face. "Wh..what did you say?"

Her grin started small, and grew, "I said, I'm in love with you. I love you Harry Potter."

Tears were now running down his face, unchecked and he was barely able to choke out his words. "I uh….no one, no one has ever said that to me before. I mean, that I can remember. You uh..you really love me?"

Hermione had tears of her own now "Yeah, you silly man, I really do. I probably always have. I think it's what I'm supposed to do. You know I think we make our destiny, that even prophecies are self-fulfilling, but I think that I was always going to end up here, like this with you. I'm not me without you."

"And I am certainly nothing without you. You're my soul 'Mione, always have been." Harry lowered himself and rolled them over in one deft move before searing her with his eyes. "I love you Hermione Granger. I love you. I love you. I love you." Each declaration punctuated with a kiss, the last one drawn out until they parted sated and happy. She curled up next to him, head on his chest and one leg draped over his and they fell asleep to the sound of Hermione's contented purr.

The next morning Harry woke up before Hermione and lay awake just watching her. He was amazed at how many changes had happened so quickly, and how right they all seemed, even though some terrible things were going on he couldn't help but take a moment and revel in the fact that she loved him, really loved him. He brushed a soft kiss over her cheek and smiled as she snuggled closer to him in her sleep. Two more kisses and her eyelids fluttered before finally opening.

The first thing she saw were the gorgeous green eyes of the man she loved. She smiled and he couldn't help grinning back at her. "Good morning Mr.Potter." she said jokingly.

"Good morning Dr. Granger." He replied in kind

"Oh you." Hermione said with a swat at his shoulder "I think you and Ron have called me 'Dr. Granger' more in the last twenty-four hours than you ever have."

"Yeah, well, we have our reasons." He said defending them.

"Yes, yes, I know, it's all very protective and macho. I get it." She bussed a kiss on his nose and rolled to get out of bed when a flash of pain through her side stopped her. She gasped and grabbed at her ribs.

Harry heard her and was around the bed, kneeling in front of her in a flash. "Hey, you ok?" His hand was lying on her thigh and moving in comforting circles.

"Yeah, I think I just got up too fast. Are there any more of those potions left?" she inquired

"Let me check. You sure you'll be ok." He asked with concern and cupped her cheek in his hand.

She smiled reassuringly and turned her head to kiss his palm. "I'll be fine. But I think I'll just lay back here until you get back."

Harry apparated up to Hermione's old room and was glad to see that Madame Pomfrey had indeed sent refills via the floo. He got them back to Hermione in a flash and after a few minutes she was feeling better and wanted to take a shower.

Harry made sure she was ok before grabbing his glasses off the table and going to the door that opened to the room next to them.

Ron was already up, having a cup of coffee and reading the international edition of the _Daily Prophet_ when he walked in. When he saw the rumpled state of Harry's clothes and how his hair was sticking up everywhere a wide grin cracked his face.

"Don't you start." Harry warned, although there was a note of teasing to his voice.

Ron held his hands up in mock surrender. "I haven't said a word mate. The evidence speaks for itself." He said with a wave at Harry's appearance. "I guess it goes without saying that you had a good night."

Harry dropped in the chair across from Ron and poured himself a cup of coffee before continuing. He felt a bit unmanly for telling Ron this, but he was quite sure he would burst if he didn't tell someone. "You need to get your mind out of the gutter mate." Harry chided.

"Sorry, too many years with Fred and George, oh and being male, that may have something to do with it too." Ron countered with a grin.

Harry cleared his throat before taking the plunge. "She uh…she told me..she told me she loved me."

Ron let out a whoop and smacked Harry so hard on the shoulder his coffee sloshed out of the cup. "Of course she did. Bloody hell mate, I've been watching you two tap dance around each other for years. I still don't know why it took so long for ya to figure it out, but the important thing is that you did. You deserve it Harry, don't question it."

Harry nodded, impressed as always when Ron was struck with a moment of understanding. "Thanks, I appreciate that."

With that Ron clapped his hands together and said "Alright, enough of this girly stuff, we are two of the Ministry's finest and we have a murder to solve."

Ron filled him in on what he had talked to Kingsley about. Harry chuckled when Ron said that Kingsley had threatened to come over himself after hearing about Caige's accusations.

Hermione stepped under the spray of the shower and let it beat down on her. She had slept better last night than any other night in her life. It was almost hard to believe how much things had changed, but how much they had stayed the same. She would never know why they had thought they were risking something.

Bending down to grab the shampoo bottle she was suddenly struck by a blinding pain behind her eyes that drove her to her knees. She wasn't in the shower anymore, she was somewhere else and there was pain and pressure and she saw herself fighting desperately with someone but she couldn't get a look at their face. Another flash and Max's face was in hers, distorted and wavering before she was thrown again to her old room, stumbling into the bathroom, reaching for the towel rack for support and missing, crashing into the standing mirror. Glass all over the floor and more blood, and then she was back in the shower, gasping and unable to pull herself up as the throbbing in her head was too much.

Ron and Harry were still discussing the case when a muffled noise in the adjacent room made them look up. Ron saw Harry's eyes narrow for a moment and then he was flying for the connecting door. Ron scrambled to his feet and was right behind him.

Harry had felt the pain and terror coming from Hermione again and burst into the bathroom. He tore back the shower curtain and saw her collapsed in a heap, shivering and unable to open her eyes. A towel was thrust over his shoulder and a hand reached over to shut off the water as he wrapped her up and pulled her out. Harry deposited her on the bed and Ron grabbed the nearest thing to drape over her which happened to be Harry's Auror robes. After making sure she was warm and covered he stroked a hand over her cheek and was relieved to see her eyes open.

"What happened luv?"

Her face fell and a look of pure terror crossed it. "I saw what happened. I…oh Gods, I remembered what happened. I saw Max die, I was there!" and then she collapsed in sobs against him.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Ron waited patiently for Hermione to collect herself. Finally, when she was sure she had no tears left she lifted her head from Harry's chest gave them a watery smile. "Sorry about that." Wiping furiously at her face.

"Don't worry about it 'Mione." Ron said gently, while rubbing her back. "I think you get a free pass in the crying department today."

"Thanks" she whispered and dared a glance at Harry. "I'm ok now. I mean my head still hurts but other than that…"

"Are you sure?" he asked, smoothing wet hair out of her face for a better look. She nodded and then looked down, noticing for the first time what she was covered in and that she was naked under it.

Ron caught her look and suddenly felt like he was back in fourth year again. "I…I uh..I didn't look Hermione! I swear I didn't. Really. Not a peek." He stammered and flushed bright red.

Harry hid a smirk and confirmed Ron's words "It's true, he was a complete gentleman. And I was too worried about getting you out of there to appreciate the view."

Hermione smiled at both of them and put Ron's mind at ease. "It's alright, I'm a lucky witch to have such noble and decent men in my life."

Harry squeezed her to him again and then took both her hands in his. "'Mione, I hate to do this, but I think it's time we talked about Max, about why you two were meeting. I think that's the key to this, or at least the starting point."

"I understand Harry, it's ok." She took a deep breath to center herself before starting her story.

"Max had contacted me several times before this conference. I was always too busy to meet with him, or I would be out of town when he was in England. I guess it was almost a year ago that he first owled me. Anyways, he never said exactly what it was he wanted to talk about, just that we were working on similar spells, I wasn't sure which spell until earlier this week. He approached me the first day of the conference, and again asked to speak with me. I told him that I should be available sometime during the week and that we could set something up. He wanted to do it immediately, and by immediately I mean, wanted to skip the rest of the seminars for the day and leave right then. I thought that was odd, but chalked it up to him being eager. I refused to leave then and he seemed rather anxious but understood. The next day, Tuesday, he stopped me after the last seminar and asked me if dinner that night would be possible. I told him it would be fine and we agreed to meet at his hotel around seven." She stopped to take a breath before continuing. "This is where things start to get hazy. I remember arriving at Max's hotel. He met me in the lobby and suggested we go to his room because all of his notes were there. I agreed. I'm not sure how long I was in there. He was working on a spell almost identical to one of my own. But his purpose for it was decidedly different. I know I argued with him over the ethical ramifications of his spell. He never got angry though, he was actually very calm, but in a bizarre way. I remember that he gave me a bad feeling. I began to not trust him. He had offered me tea and after that is when I draw a blank. The rest is what I know from the flashback I had." This is when Hermione began to fidget, wringing her hands and chewing on her bottom lip.

Harry grabbed her chin in his hand and tilted it up so that he could catch her eyes. "I know this is hard, but we need to know what you saw."

She nodded and blew out a breath she had been holding before going on. "There was someone else, someone other than Max, I'm sure of that. There were loud voices, shouting. It sounds like I'm hearing it from the bottom of a well though. I know I drew my wand but I lost it at some point. I saw Max's face, beaten, bloody. Someone is coming after me. I fight, kicking and punching. I'm trying to get to my wand but it's too far away and then I'm jerked back by my hair. My head is slammed into something hard, the fireplace maybe. After that I'm even more disoriented. A knife is coming at me but I trip the person. When I fall I land on my hand, I think that's how my wrist got hurt. I can't see any faces though. Finally I get to my wand and I apparate out of there, back to my room. I remember stumbling, knocking into the table, hearing things break. I know I fell in the bathroom, I think that's how that mirror broke and I think I hit my head again. That's all I know until you found me." She sat back against the headboard and shut her eyes, exhausted after recalling everything.

Ron had gotten up half way through her recount and had begun pacing the width of the room. Harry had moved away from her slightly, only leaving one hand on her knee. Hearing what had happened to her had been painful and it was taking every ounce of control he had not to leave immediately and tear the city apart inch by inch to find out who was responsible for hurting her.

Harry was broken from his thoughts when he felt Hermione slipping her leg out from under his hand and begin to curl into a ball. He thought he heard her say something but couldn't quite make it out. Leaning in closer he could see she was trembling slightly and then he heard what she was saying "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough" over and over again, she repeated it.

Harry felt like all the air had been forced from his lungs. He grabbed desperately at Hermione's shoulders and pulled her up to face him. "No. Don't you ever think that." His voice sounded strangled "You are the strongest person I know, don't you ever think that you could have ever done anything different."

Hermione heard his words, but part of her still felt like there was something else she could have done. She was, except for having the badge, a fully trained Auror and she found it hard to believe that Harry or Ron would have been taken the way she had.

She raised her eyes to meet Harry's and was about to speak when a loud crash from across the room sounded. Surprised to see the shocked look in his eyes and to have not sensed that magical crack that was always around when Harry lost control she spun her head and saw Ron with his fist buried in the wall.

Both hands flew up to cover her mouth. "Oh! Ron!"

Ron looked over at both of them, looking sheepish. "Ow?" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Harry leapt up to help him get his hand out and Hermione beckoned him over to the bed. "Let me see it." She said softly. "Why must you boys do such silly things all the time." She admonished as she waved her wand over his hand, healing it as best she could. Ron stayed quiet and let her fix him up, but she didn't let his hand go when she was done.

"Sorry 'Mione, just got a bit pissed off I guess." He explained

Hermione squeezed his hand and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

She settled back against Harry and knew what was coming next. "You want to know what the spell was, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, sounds like it's important." Harry said "Is there some reason you don't want to tell us?" picking up on the fact that she didn't seem to want to share.

"It's just…it's just that it isn't finished yet and I wanted to surprise you." She explained.

"Surprise me? What do you mean?" Harry questioned

"Well, it's because of you that I came up with the idea in the first place. You were the inspiration, if you will, and I wanted to make sure it was perfect before I shared it."

"I..inspired a spell? How is that even possible" he asked, with genuine confusion in his voice.

"One day, a few years ago, you mentioned that you wished you could go back to your parents house in Godric's Hollow but that all the Dark Magics that had been used there had left it tainted. That nothing would grow and that it just left an overall pall over the place and that good magic wouldn't work there. After that, I started visiting some of the major battle sites from the war and noticed the same thing at all of them. So, I started working on a theory of being able to cleanse an area of dark spell work. To purify it. It's taken me all this time to get it to it's working form and I think I've about got it figured out. Max's spell was almost identical but his purpose was so that dark wizards would be able to cover their tracks. That there could be no trace that Unforgiveables had been done." She shuddered with the thought "Max was so sure that his idea was virtuous. It was frightening. I mean, think of the ramifications, if you couldn't trace Dark Magics. I realized that night that I was going to have to shelve my spell. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it was used for the wrong reasons." She looked at Harry apologetically.

Harry for his part looked shell shocked, that she would have put years of effort into creating a spell of such importance for him. It blew him away that she had cared so much about him. "Thank you. You truly are brilliant, don't ever doubt that."

"Why are you thanking me? No one can use it." She shook her head, dejectedly

"Hermione, I'm thanking you because you cared enough to come up with it in the first place, that means more to me than anything." Harry needed her to know how important this was to him.

She smiled up at him "Well, when you put it that way."

Ron had been silent, thinking of the implications such a spell could bring, both good and bad. "Wait a minute, you mean that if the spell worked, then…" he trailed off, not wanting to voice his hopes

Hermione smiled sadly. "Yes Ron, the Burrow would be able to be rebuilt. Don't think that wasn't also behind my drive for this. I wanted to give you that too." The Burrow had been destroyed in a Death Eater attack right before their seventh year had started.

Ron just shook his head, still amazed at what she had created.

For the second time that morning Hermione realized the state of her clothing, or lack of really. "Umm, if you don't mind I think I'm going to finish that shower I started. Then maybe we can get out of here and check some places out. Max's spell had a potion component so he may have gone to a local shop to get supplies. There may be a receipt in his room."

"I don't remember seeing any receipts, but it won't hurt to look again, you may find something we don't." Ron stated.

Hermione got off the bed, Harry's robes completely engulfing her. He grabbed her wrist before she disappeared into the bathroom "I'll be right here, if you need anything just yell."

"Like I need to yell. You still haven't told me how you keep showing up at exactly the right time." She said lightly, not wanting to see the worried look in his eyes again.

"So sorry my dear Dr. Granger, some secrets are for keeping." He joked before kissing her on the nose and swatting her rear as she turned away from him, enjoying the shriek she let out.

"You'll pay for that Potter!" she yelled out right before shutting the door.

Harry's head was spinning from all the new information they had and knew Ron was thinking the same thing. "Caige can't know about this. She'll immediately assume that Hermione killed Max because of a threat of competition. She won't buy that there was someone else there, we haven't found any evidence that there was another person in the room." Ron could see that Harry was anxious about something, something that he wasn't telling him.

Ron leveled a look at him "What aren't you telling me?"

"Umm, well…I kind of did something I shouldn't have" Harry began "I searched the room for any blood evidence. Obviously I found a lot of Max's, but I also found someone else's."

"Well, that's good. That's most likely our culprit." Ron cut him off, relieved it wasn't anything bad.

"No, Ron. You don't understand. The blood I found…it was Hermione's." Harry waited a moment for that to sink in "And I kind of erased it." He added quietly, hoping Ron wouldn't hear that.

"Hermione's! You found Hermione's blood and you didn't say anything? You know that's the evidence Caige has been waiting for. Hell, if this were any other case we would have the person in custody by now." Ron had resumed his pacing, and was repeatedly raking his hands through his hair as well, until he stopped suddenly and Harry winced, knowing what was coming next. " You erased her blood! You erased it? First how is that possible, and second, do you have any idea what this means?"

Harry looked at his shoes and hoped Ron would understand. "I know what it means. I know if anyone finds out we are off this case and back toEngland. As to how, well I'm not sure about that. I just know that I found it and identified it as Hermione's and then I remember thinking 'That can't be there anymore.' And then it wasn't. It was just gone. I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean to, it just…"

"happened…" Ron finished the sentence for him, all too familiar with Harry discovering a new power that had no name because no one else had ever had it. "This is a big deal mate. I mean, if this gets out, we're through."

"I know, and Hermione can't know either. I don't want her to worry about it." Harry said calmly, but his eyes were pleading with Ron.

With a resigned sigh Ron sat down next to Harry and drug a hand over his face. "This is big. If Caige gets a whiff that we found something….we can't stop anything then."

"I know. But we have to. You know she didn't do this. You know something else is going on." Harry stated. "We have to protect her from this, and find the bastard that hurt her. I'm serious when I say this Ron. I may just kill him."

Ron felt a small shiver run up his spine because he believed Harry right then, he really thought he could do it. "Don't worry. I'll protect her with my life if I have to and I know you will too. Besides, what other choice do we have, she's Hermione."


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione thought that Ron and Harry seemed a bit more subdued than usual when she emerged from the shower, but she just attributed it to the stress of the whole situation. They all agreed that they should stop back by Donnegan's room first and see if she could pick anything up that they had missed.

She was grateful for the hand Harry had kept at the small of her back since they had left their hotel. Entering that room again, especially after the flashback was going to be difficult. She knew both the boys were watching her intently and was determined not to show how much it was affecting her. Hermione knew they didn't think any less of her because of all that had happened, but she couldn't help feeling weak because of it.

She took a deep breath and shut her eyes for a moment before stepping away from Harry and pulling her wand out to begin working. Detecting what spells had been used, without having the wand from which they were produced, was one of the most significant new spells to have been developed in the last century. Hermione had started working on it while still at Hogwarts and it had been an instant hit with Aurors worldwide, although not just anyone was capable of using it and proper training and experience were important to get accurate results.

Understandably, Hermione was the best in the world and could not only detect the big ones, such as Unforgiveables, but also smaller more mundane spells such as 'Accio' and 'Lumos'. Where she was especially gifted was that she could find spell residue from years back and also how many times a particular spell was used. Most people, even those who had been trained couldn't find a trace past a week.

Ron and Harry were both adequate enough to be able to do their own work, they had been trained by Hermione after all, but most Auror departments now had Aurors who only worked at detecting what spells were used.

She started in the outer sitting room and they watched as she methodically searched the entire room, occasionally jotting down notes and figures. At one point she stopped and muttered something.

"What?" Harry inquired.

"It's…it's interesting. I thought I was familiar with every type of spell, but this is…different. It's not Dark, and it's not Light, it's pure, natural. I've never felt anything like it before. I can't tell where it came from or what it was used for though."

Ron met Harry's gaze and saw the most powerful wizard in centuries gulp. Hermione must have come across Harry's inadvertent destruction of evidence. They waited to see if she was going to probe any further and let out dual sighs of relief when she continued on.

They watched carefully as she entered the bedroom, but other than a slight hesitation in her step they couldn't tell that going in had upset her. Harry felt a flash of pride, the real Hermione was coming back.

Donnegan's body had been removed, but other than that, the room looked the same as it had the last time she had been in it. There had been several stunning charms used, and a variety of hexes. She found evidence of the prior Auror team that had checked out the room and noted that they had done a thorough job. But as she continued searching the room she was finding things that didn't make sense. The boys were watching her curiously as she wandered the room, twirling a lock of her hair as she often did while deep in thought. Something was nagging at the back of her brain but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Stopping in the center she held her wand with both hands and shut her eyes to concentrate.

What she was searching for was elusive, it would slip in for a moment and then disappear and she was having a hard time pinning it down. Finally, she realized why she was having such a hard time, there were two spells working against each other. With a little more digging she was horrified by what she found, Imperius had been used in that room and recently and the very purification spell that she had been trying to perfect had been used as well, to cover it up. With a gasp she opened her eyes and looked at Ron and Harry who were pretending to wait patiently.

Harry reached over to grasp her arm, "What is it?"

"Imperius. Imperius has been used here and it's been used for an extended period of time." She answered.

Harry and Ron exchanged concerned looks. Since the fall of Voldemort use of an Unforgiveable had all but disappeared, there were only about five or six instances a year of one being used.

"But Caige said that they had found no trace of an Unforgiveable and you know better than anyone that the Dark Magics are the easiest to spot." Ron stated "Do you think she was lying?"

"No, you don't understand. The Imperius had been hidden, erased. Someone used the same spell I've been working on to cover it up, just like I've feared. It's operational. No one else would have been able to detect it, I barely did." And then a terrifying thought struck her and she felt light headed. She raised a shaking hand to her mouth before voicing her suspicions. "What if that's what happened to me. What if someone was trying to kill me so that they could continue to cover up Dark activity."

Harry was sure that at that moment his heart had ceased beating. It was all a set up. Hermione had been stalked by Donnegan for over a year, she had been lured to his hotel and someone had certainly tried to kill her. All the pieces fell into place. Before someone could fully resurrect the Dark Magics they would have to make sure that they could function as long as possible without being detected. With the advent of spell detecting the only way to get around that would be with the purification spell. Hermione was the one person who had knowledge of both, she was what was standing in the way of the next Dark Lord. Harry knew that Ron had worked out the same theory as well and that whoever was behind this knew that she was still alive.

Hermione was jolted out of her shock when she was suddenly grabbed on each side by the boys and was bodily moved towards the door. "Wh...what are you?" she started completely perplexed by their behavior. "Stop!" and she dug her heels in forcing them to cease their progress.

"What are you doing!" she demanded, her voice raised and the irritation evident.

"Hermione, we don't have time for this. We just need to get you out of here." Harry explained, trying to get her to move again and wondering just how pissed she would be if he side by side apparated her out of the room.

"No! I'm not going anywhere. I still have work to do." Hermione countered, frustrated that they weren't even consulting her.

"No you don't! You are the number one target of some psycho killer. I am getting you as far away from here as possible." Harry was beginning to get angry. Why couldn't she see that she was being reckless?

"What are you going to do? Lock me up somewhere? Tuck me away in some secluded spot? For how long. What if it takes years to catch them? I'm just supposed to go quietly and give up my work." Hermione was now locked in a battle of wills with Harry. How dare he try and decide this for her.

"If that's what it takes Hermione, than yes!" His eyes were flashing now, beyond irritated that she wouldn't listen to reason.

"Sod that Harry! How dare you think you can make this decision for me. I have a right to fight this. This is my work being sullied, my reputation on the line. I just want…"

"I JUST WANT YOU ALIVE!" Harry roared.

Ron had wisely stepped back from them ages ago, stepping into the sitting room and shutting the door behind him.

For a moment there was nothing but terrible silence. Harry was seething and he was sure he had never seen her more furious. Their eyes clashed, continuing the argument until suddenly Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around so that her back came in solid contact with the door. She was sure her soul melted right before his mouth crashed down on hers. One of his hands fisted in her hair pulling her in closer while the other circled her waist and brought their hips flush together.

Her arms dangled useless by her sides at first before she was able to get control over them. She clutched at his back, nails catching in his robes as she pushed herself towards him. His tongue swept through her lips and he actually felt her moan. She brought one of her legs up and hooked it over his thigh, now her turn to get a moan out of him. His hands came down to capture hers and then brought them up over her head. Holding both her wrists with one hand he used the other to stroke down the side of her face to her throat. Hermione had a desperate need for air and drug her mouth from his, her head falling back and making her neck arch out. Harry remembered the responses he had gotten before and enjoyed finding the spots that had curled her toes.

Hermione knew they had to stop but she wasn't sure she could. "Har…Harry." She managed to gasp out. "Oh Gods." She moaned, as he had just found her earlobe. "Haaaarrrryyyy!" Her eyes rolled back and she gave herself up again.

He released her hands and with great difficulty pulled his mouth from her neck, resting his head against hers, attempting to get control of his breathing.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, ashamed he had let himself get so out of control.

"It's ok. I didn't exactly stop you." She whispered back

"'Mione, I need you to be safe. I need you to understand that. We don't know what we're dealing with or who we're dealing with." He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek

"I know. And I love that you love me so much. But I have to be a part of this. I have to have some control over this." Hermione sighed before delivering what she knew would be a low blow. "Harry, you of all people should understand where I'm coming from. Don't you remember how much you hated it when Dumbledore kept you in the dark. How much Sirius hated being forced to stay at Headquarters. I can't do that Harry. I have to be involved. I will be careful and I know that you and Ron will protect me, but you can't push me away from this. Please." She clutched at the front of his robes, hoping that he would understand.

Harry shut his eyes and fought an internal battle. He knew she was right. He knew how terrible it was to be kept out of your own life. But this was Hermione. With a resigned sigh he opened his eyes and pulled back so that he could look at her properly. "Ok." He acquiesced. "But you have to listen to us, and you have to be careful. And you have to trust us if things get too dangerous."

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes, knowing how hard this was for him. "Thank you. I love you Harry Potter." And went up on her toes so that she could press a sweet kiss to his lips. She smoothed his hair and the front of his robes before straightening herself up as well. "You ready?" she asked

"Ron's going to have a field day with this, you know." He said with a tone of disdain.

"I dare say, you'll survive. Now, lets go we've got work to do." She said stepping back so that he could open the door and took the opportunity to swat his rear as he passed in front of her, laughing as he jumped. "Now we're even."

Ron had been trying to block out the noises that were coming from the other room. At first he busied himself digging through Donnegan's files again and when that didn't work he turned the wireless on. Ron knew that Hermione wasn't going to sit quietly on the sidelines, but he also knew that she was going to have a hell of a time convincing Harry, unless of course she used the double standard line of logic, that one actually had a chance. Personally Ron thought that Hermione was pretty tough and could handle herself and he also thought that they needed her brain too, just like old times.

When they finally emerged Ron knew with one look that Harry had been over-ruled. "She use the double standard line on you mate?" he said clapping him on the back as he passed.

"Of course she did. Logical as always, our Hermione." Harry answered with the air of a man who had been beat.

Hermione swept past both of them and out into the hallway, "Oh hush up Harry. Come on, we've got work to do." She said with that familiar tone they knew all to well from school.

Ron and Harry trailed behind her and answered dutifully. "Yes Hermione."


	12. Chapter 12

The walk from the hotel to the nearest apothecary shop wasn't long, but Ron and Harry felt the need to hurry to keep up with Hermione. Just like she had been at school, and with everything really, Hermione was tenacious when her mind was set on something. Harry knew that Hermione wouldn't be 'Hermione' if she wasn't like that but it worried him sometimes, she often couldn't see what was right in front of her.

Upon entering this section of wizarding shops they could tell immediately that it was similar to Diagon Alley back home, just smaller. The apothecary wasn't hard to find and Harry paused to allow Ron and Hermione to enter slightly ahead of him.

There weren't many customers but Harry quickly removed his glasses and ran a hand over his head to make sure his scar was covered anyways. He hated being recognized while working and usually hung back and let Ron do the talking.

He wandered towards the back of the store where he could stay out of sight but still hear what was going on. He saw Ron and Hermione approach the counter. From what he could tell by looking around this seemed to be a typical potions supply store. There was nothing illegal or dangerous, and there didn't seem to be anything suspicious about the place.

An older woman was stocking shelves behind the counter and she turned as Ron and Hermione stepped up. She gave them a small smile in greeting "Good day, how can I help you?"

Ron had been able to get a copy of Donnegan's picture ID from the conference and held it out to the witch. "We were wondering if this man had been in here lately?"

Hermione jumped in quickly, not wanting the woman to sense anything suspicious. "He's a friend from school and we haven't seen him in ages and were told he was here for a meeting but we just can't seem to find him."

The witch took the picture and scanned it carefully before handing it back, "No, I'm sorry. I've never seen him before." But her smile was tight and she sent an anxious glance to the back room of the store.

Ron picked up on this immediately. "Is there anyone else her that may have been working the last week or so. Maybe they saw him."

"No. I'm always here. I would have seen him. Now, if you'll…" but she cut her words off as a young man of around 17 emerged from the back carrying a crate filled with bottles.

Ron and Hermione were unable to see the boys face from their vantage point, but Harry was to his side and caught the look of shock that crossed it, followed by what he could only describe as revulsion.

The boy tried to go around the counter without acknowledging them but Ron put a hand on his arm. "Just a moment mate. Would you mind looking at this photo and telling me if you've seen the man in here before?"

The woman tensed but she gave a slight nod to the boy and he sat his burden on the counter and wiped his hands on his pants before taking the picture. He studied it for a moment and then handed it back. "Yeah, he was in a week ago. Bought some stuff. I don't remember what."

Hermione had been watching the shop owner and was confused as to why she seemed agitated when the boy answered.

"That's enough Tony!" she hissed at him "Finish your work."

Tony grabbed the crate quickly and moved to the side of the store where Harry had been browsing.

Ron turned his attention back to the shop owner and looked at her curiously.

"My son, is not very bright. I'm sorry. That is why I am always here, you see. I do not think he saw your friend." She stammered out her response, but they could tell she was trying to get rid of them.

"Well, thank you for your time." Hermione replied and left the shop with Ron in tow, knowing the Harry would be following them in a few minutes so that it wouldn't seem as if they were together.

Harry had been pretending to look over several different ready made potions but had actually been listening to what the shop owner's son had been muttering under his breath while stocking the shelves.

When an acceptable amount of time had passed he slipped quietly out of the shop and made his way down the street a bit until he saw Ron and Hermione waiting for him at an outdoor café.

"Well. That was interesting, to say the least." Hermione began "They were hiding something, both of them."

"I got that as well." Ron replied "I think she saw Donnegan also, but why would she lie about it?"

"Tony is not as dull as his mother would like us to think." Harry stated "I heard him while he was stocking the shelves. That boy has some anger issues. I couldn't make out everything he was saying but something is definitely going on. When he came out of the back room and saw you two he first looked shocked, but then…" he trailed off, because what he had seen had really made no sense.

Hermione covered his hand with hers "What Harry?"

"He looked…disgusted. Why would he do that?"

Ron sat back in thought for a moment. "Hermione, have you been in that shop before?"

"No, never. I haven't had a need." She stated.

"I guess it's possible he recognized us. Not everyone in the world sees us as heroes ya know." Ron speculated.

"That's possible. But there was something about the woman as well. She wanted us out of there before we even saw her son. I think she was afraid that we would talk to him." Hermione continued, confusion causing a furrow to form between her eyes.

Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair before speaking. "Well, I think it's safe to say that there is definitely something going on there. We'll just have to keep a close eye on them and see if we can't get any more evidence to warrant a good look at the place."

They ordered their lunch and then Ron spoke "I'd like to go back to Donnegan's hotel. I think we're missing something. Maybe talk to the desk clerk and see if anyone else was seen going up there that night. We know there was a third person in the room, we just can't prove it. "

Harry saw Hermione shudder slightly as a flash of the attack went through her head and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Their food came and in unspoken agreement, they didn't discuss the case anymore, for which Hermione was grateful. It was easy to fall back to their well worn discourse of Ron talking with his mouth full and her chiding him for it.

The walk to the hotel was silent, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Their route took them through the area of town that was a unique mix of magical and muggle. The muggles here were all aware of the magical world, they were either parents or spouses of witches and wizards but they still depended upon electricity and cars. There were similar towns in England, but they were not the norm.

The boys had put their Auror robes back on as this would be an 'official' visit and they certainly wouldn't look out of place walking down the street in wizarding attire. Hermione had placed her hand in the crook of Harry's elbow and laid her head against his arm as they waited at a busy intersection to cross the street.

Harry saw a flash out of the corner of his eye and never really knew what clued him in that it was a danger. He was grabbing Hermione and yelling "DOWN!" before it even registered. There was sharp 'POP! POP! POP!' over their heads as he pushed Hermione to the ground and threw himself on top of her. His robes settled around them and he hoped that whatever had been sent their way would be deflected by the protective spells the robes had on them. He had seen Ron dive for cover behind a car and heard the screams of terror as the people around them scrambled to get out of the way.

There was a squeal of tires and then silence. Harry lifted his head and scanned the area looking for who had attacked them but could find nothing. He turned his attention to Hermione, she was curled beneath him, ashen faced and shaking. Harry dropped his head to hers. "Are you okay?" he said quietly

Hermione nodded her head and reached her arms up to wrap around Harry's neck. She hadn't known anything was amiss. One moment she was enjoying just being close to him and then the next he was shoving her to the ground and they were under attack. His lips pressed into hers for a brief but desperate kiss and their eyes locked as he drew back, both of them understanding that this had been another attempt on her life.

Harry got to his feet and pulled her along with him, but didn't let go of her. He spotted Ron sitting up against a car and started his direction. Hermione gasped as they got closer and jerked her hand out of his to race to Ron's side. He was clutching his shoulder and a stream of blood ran between his fingers.

Ron was paler than normal and he smiled weakly at them as they arrived. "You two alright?" he asked

"We're fine mate. What happened to you?" Harry asked, concerned.

"That wasn't spell fire Harry." Ron stated, watching as confusion and then recognition crossed over Harry's face.

"You're right, didn't sound like any spell I've ever heard." He agreed.

Hermione was now prying Ron's hand off the wound and pushing his robe off his shoulder, wondering what could have possible gone through the protections. Once she got down to the skin she knew why it had sounded so unfamiliar.

"It wasn't a spell, it was bullets. Muggle bullets. Ron was shot!" she exclaimed

They all exchanged looks of shock. The use of guns in the magical world was virtually unheard of. Sure every now and then an over inquisitive wizard would get his hands on a gun and accidentally shoot it off but to actually use one in a crime just did not happen.

Hermione continued examining Ron's shoulder and determined that the bullet had gone straight through. She waved her wand and muttered softly and watched as the entrance and exit holes closed themselves before sitting back.

"That should do until we get back. You can have some of the healing potion that Madame Pomfrey left me. It'll probably be sore for a bit but I don't think you'll have any lasting damage." She stated

Ron rotated his arm, testing it and smiled at her "Thanks 'Mione. It feels loads better already." She returned his smile, but he noticed her eyes were watering and she looked upset.

"Oh Ron! If that had gone in a few inches lower, it would have hit your heart! You'd most likely be dead!" and then she launched herself forward and pulled him into a tight hug.

Ron blanched for a moment, realizing what she said was true before rubbing her back and assuring her that he was fine and that he had full confidence in her ability to fix anything.

Harry stood back a bit and focused on controlling his emotions. There had been another attempt on Hermione's life and his best friend had been shot. Someone out there thought they were getting too close to the truth.

Hermione helped Ron to his feet and they stood for a moment and waited for Harry to speak.

"You sure you're alright? You can go back to the inn if you want."

"I'm fine mate. Truly. We need to figure this out now, more than ever. You do know they were aiming for Hermione right?" Ron countered, his anger evident.

"I know." Harry said tightly "Lets get going, we're obviously short on time."

They took a side street to get away from the crowd of onlookers and Hermione found herself with Harry on one side of her, his arm wrapped around her waist and pressing her against him and Ron on the other side, walking close enough that her shoulder continuously bumped his arm. They were in bodyguard mode now and she knew that nothing she could say would change that.

The boys swept her into the lobby of Donnegan's hotel quickly and looked for signs of danger as they did. But the lobby was quiet and empty, including the front desk. Harry let go of Hermione's waist and caught Ron's eye. They both drew their wands and stepped up and in front of Hermione at the same time, putting her directly behind them now.

They approached the desk and didn't see anything out of the ordinary until Ron used his height to peer down behind. His muttered curse and scramble to get around to the other side caused Harry and Hermione to follow him. Sprawled on the floor was the desk clerk. Ron checked for a pulse and slowly shook his head when he found none. "She's dead."

There was no blood, or wound that was noticeable, in fact, if it hadn't been for the odd angle at which she lay it would look like she was merely sleeping.

Hermione pulled her wand and the boys watched as she worked. "I'm not getting anyting. Maybe she just had a heart attack, or a stroke." Knowing how implausible it was that a witch of her age of would have died of either condition, she was much too young. Hermione gave a sigh. "Let me try again." And she dug a bit deeper, until she came across something frighteningly familiar. The cleansing spell had been used here, that she was certain of. But there was only one spell she knew of that would leave someone dead with no visible sign of attack. The thought was inconceivable but she worked deeper and found what she had been afraid of.

Harry had been watching her carefully and saw that she had begun to sway. He scooped her up and deposited her in the clerk's abandoned chair. He brushed away some hair that had fallen in her face and forced her to look at him. "'Mione. What is it."

"It's…it's uh.." she began shakily "The cleansing spell, again. She didn't just die of a heart attack. That's what they want it to look like, but she didn't."

Ron looked confused for a minute. "But what else…" and a look of horror crossed his face as he realized what she was getting at.

Hermione took a deep breath and confirmed what they were all thinking. "She was hit with the killing curse. Avada Kedavra was used and covered up." She sat back and closed her eyes as the implications of her findings hit her.

Harry swore violently, and clenched the arm of the chair she was sitting in. The killing curse hadn't been used since the end of the war. In fact, Imperius was the only Unforgiveable they ever came across and that was rare.

A strange noise from Ron cause Hermione to open her eyes. He was staring at something on the desk and Harry had rose to join him.

"What?" she asked worriedly and stood next to Harry, he simply pointed and she saw what had caught their attention. The Dark Mark had been burned into the wood, just like it had on her bed.

"Well" started Ron "I guess we know for sure it's not a coincidence now."


	13. Chapter 13

The discovery of the Dark Mark and the use of the killing curse had sent all their minds reeling. Harry could tell that Ron was wrestling with the idea of contacting Inspector Caige or not. Under normal circumstances, Hermione being with them would have been an adequate alibi, but he didn't trust that the Inspector would see it like that. Ron scrubbed his hands over his face and blew out a long breath before addressing the other two.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Hermione sat back down in the chair and for once was silent.

Harry spoke up, knowing that his suggestion had some serious implications. "I think we leave. Now. Caige can't know we were here. If she does, she'll take Hermione in. It won't matter that she's been with us, she'll just say we're covering. And if we do call her we'll have to explain about the purification spell and Donnegan's own work into it and about the bl….." but Harry stopped himself before he had gone too far. Luckily for him Hermione seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and was only half listening to him, but he caught the sharp look Ron threw his way. "Look. Caige doesn't need anything else to implicate Hermione in her eyes, and we sure as hell can't give her any more ammunition."

Hermione nodded her head tightly, worrying her bottom lip again. Ron shoved his hands in his pockets and looked between Hermione and the dead desk clerk on the ground.

"Alright. But we've got to go back to the Ministry. Just for a bit, so that we can talk to Kingsley and maybe get some more help over here. And maybe he can run some interference for us with Caige."

Harry nodded and took Hermione by the arm to help her up. "We'll go out the back and just apparate to the inn. No one needs to see us leaving here. Someone will be along soon enough to report the death."

The trio quickly made their way out the back and checked to make sure they were alone before apparating to the inn. Harry dropped the wards to their rooms and they made their way inside without being seen.

Ron was looking decidedly paler and Hermione remembered with a start that he needed the healing potions. She pushed him into the nearest chair "Sit. I'll get what you need." He smiled gratefully and then turned his attention to Harry.

"Sorry mate. I don't think I'm up for your trans-Atlantic apparation just yet."

"No worries. I'm sure 'Mione could use a rest too. Take your potions and we'll go in a few hours. Caige won't be coming to see us before then." Harry reassured him.

Hermione reappeared and thrust two bottles into Ron's hand before pulling him up and shoving him towards the adjoining room. "Take both of those and then lie down for a bit. You should be good as new when you get up."

"Yes 'Mione." He said as he stepped into his room and then turned back to them with a twin worthy grin on his face. "You two crazy kids behave now."

"Oh you!" Hermione exclaimed and rolled her eyes before shutting the door on him.

Harry was still chuckling as she rounded on him "Don't encourage him!"

"Aww, come on 'Mione, he's just doing that to get you going." He said as he pulled her into a loose hug.

"I know, and it's one of the reasons I love him, but you know he needs no encouragement." She rested her head on his chest and then let out a small hiss of pain as sharp sting shot through her right palm.

"What?" Harry asked, concerned

She held her hand up to inspect it and saw that it was a bit scratched and raw from falling to the pavement, the pain had come from it catching on the front of Harry's robes.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch from where I fell." She reassured him.

"I'm sorry. You're not hurt anywhere else are you?"

"No. Just some bumps and bruises, which I prefer over the alternative."

Harry picked her hand up and turned it so that he could see the injury for himself. She felt a lovely warm tingle shoot through her as he kissed her palm softly. "I don't like this. I thought we were done with attacks, and Dark Marks and killings. It wasn't supposed to be like this." His eyes were bright with guilt and sorrow.

She hated that he was taking responsibility for this. He had been able to enjoy a normal life for such a short time, it just wasn't fair. With her right hand still in his grasp she reached her left up to smooth the unruly mop of hair off his forehead and began to gently trace his scar. "This is not your fault. Whatever reason this is happening for is not because of you." she watched as his eyes shut, lulled to by the constant motion of her touch. "The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, this scar. None of that is the real you, it doesn't define you. It's not fair to allow yourself to feel responsible for this."

His head dropped lower, reveling in the feel of her tracing his scar over and over again. He had never told anyone, even her, but he had never let anyone else touch his scar. He didn't think he even knew why he hadn't, but it was for her alone, because she alone saw the real him, the one behind the scar.

Harry sighed before responding to her. "How can you say that though? It's the Dark Mark. I was supposed to have ended that. It is my responsibility."

"You did end it. Whatever this is, it's something new, or a copy cat, or it could be one of a million different things. You ended the war Harry. You ended Voldemort and you ended the Death Eaters and you ended the terror. You know more than anyone that as long as there is good, there is evil. But you are certainly not responsible for all the evil in the world."

He nodded his acquiescence, although they both knew he would still carry the burden with him. She stood on tiptoe to press a kiss to his scar once again. He tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer before lowering his mouth to hers in a slow, sweet kiss. When he pulled back he noticed how tired she looked and put his hands on her hips to steady her before stepping back.

"Go lie down, you've had a long couple of days."

"Only if you'll come with me." She replied and held out her hand in invitation.

"Me, pass up the chance to get in bed with Hermione Granger? Never." Harry said with a smile and took her offered hand, letting her guide him to the bed. "Wait, don't you need some more potions, it's been awhile since you had any."

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand as she pulled back the covers. "I'm fine, Ron needed them more than I did." She saw him start to protest and stopped him "I'll get more in London if I feel I need it. Right now, I need to sleep, preferably with you beside me." And with a look that said she was not to be questioned she kicked off her shoes and climbed in.

Harry shook his head at her before following suit and gathering her to him, again finding himself to be her human pillow and not caring in the slightest.

A rapping on the door slowly brought them both back to consciousness. They saw the doorknob turn and then Ron's head, with a hand over his eyes emerged. "You lot decent?" he called and then stumbled back with an oomph as the pillow Hermione had sent his way, and which he couldn't see, hit him square on.

"Ronald! I assume you're feeling better since you're deciding to be a smart ass." She yelled at him, not wanting to leave the warmth of Harry.

"I am 'Mione, but I believe I could still be a smart ass even on my death bed." He retorted, already grinning at the reaction he knew he would get.

"This, is most definitely true."

Harry fumbled around on the bedside table to find his glasses, before sitting half up to see Ron. "Are you two through making a bloody racket?"

"Sorry mate. Thought you might want to know it's close to 10 in London now, the Ministry should be good and cleared out. And it seems like our favorite Inspector hasn't tried to find us yet. We should probably get going." Ron replied.

Harry nodded "Give us five minutes and we'll be ready to go."

Ron gave them a little wave and shut the door behind him.

"Ready to go luv?" Harry asked, looking down at Hermione who had now snuggled even deeper into the bed.

"No." she said with a pout. "Can't we just hide out here forever?"

"Don't I wish. Come on, we've got to go."

Hermione announced her protests with a groan but got up and within the stated five minutes they were in Ron's room, ready to leave.

"So, you sure you can travel with both of us at once?" Ron inquired, with a touch of concern to his voice.

Harry looked taken a back for a moment, the thought had never occurred to him. "Um…well to tell the truth I've never apparated this distance before with two people. But I think we'll be fine, no different than a regular apparation with two, right?"

"We'll be fine Harry, we trust you." Hermione said reassuringly.

Harry gave her a grateful smile and pulled her towards him to lock an arm around her waist. She slipped hers under his robes and pressed herself as tightly as possible to his side. He gave a nod to Ron and grabbed his arm before taking a deep breath and apparating them to the Ministry.

Apparation was never something that Hermione particularly enjoyed, it always left her stomach feeling a bit funny, traveling across an ocean had made it roll. She took a few gulping gasps to hold down the sickness that threatened and then finally opened her eyes to see that Harry had safely deposited them in Kingsley's office and that they had quite the audience. Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, and Lupin were all waiting expectantly for them. Ron had already crossed over to shake hands, but Harry hadn't moved, waiting for Hermione to regain her composure before greeting their friends.

"Alright luv?" he whispered softly in her hair

"Fine now." And she noticed for the first time that they were still wrapped around each other. With a slight blush she pulled herself away from Harry and saw a knowing grin spread across Tonks' face. Harry for his part kept a hand on the small of her back and didn't look at all abashed by the situation.

"Wotcher you two." Tonks called out and came over to give Hermione a hug. "You alright? Sounds like you've had quite an interesting few days." She did nothing to hide the double meaning in her voice.

"I'm fine Tonks." Hermione replied "But I'll be better once we get this sorted out."

Tonks leaned in again and whispered conspiratorially "We'll be having some girl talk later, little sister."

Hermione pretended to ignore her, but did wonder how obvious she and Harry looked.

They all took seats, Harry's arm draped casually over the back of her chair, and began to explain the latest happenings.

When they had brought everyone up to speed, the trio sat back and waited.

"Tough call Harry. I'm not sure I totally agree with what you did, but I understand." Kingsley stated with only a slight glance towards Hermione. "I'll be talking with the Inspector's superior. I think it's fair to say that this is beyond anything they've dealt with before."

Hermione caught the downward shift of Harry's eyes and the guilt that resided there still.

"I'm sorry. I thought this was all over."

"Harry! You can't think this is your fault!" Lupin had been observing quietly until now.

"Yes I can Remus. It's the Dark Mark, His mark! That makes it mine." Harry was getting agitated that no one wanted to see this for what it was. A soft touch on his arm caught his attention and his eyes locked on Hermione's. A flash of remorse shot through him, he wasn't who they should be focusing on.

Harry pulled his glasses off his face and let them dangle from one hand, the other pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, we need to be figuring out who is trying to kill Hermione and why."

"Boy's right." Moody growled "This Dark Mark business is likely just someone thinking they'll have a bit of fun."

Kingsley considered Moody's suggestion "I'd prefer that Hermione stay here but I don't think we'll be able to convince the Inspector of that, or Hermione." He said, nodding her direction as she opened her mouth to protest.

"I'm going to suggest to their head Auror that we be allowed to conduct our own completely independent investigation. Working with Caige on this is obviously not an option. You will be available for further questioning but Hermione will not be alone with her again. If Caige doesn't agree to one of you two," Kingsley said, indicating the boys "then we will send someone else. If she is refusing to even consider other suspects I'm afraid there is no way we can work with her. She will be informed of the history of the purification spell and the fact that Unforgiveables are being used and unable to be detected, except by Hermione. We will make it clear that there was a third person in that room the night of the murder, most likely someone that the desk clerk would have been able to identify. Caige is free to do what she wishes with this information."

Kingsley looked at all of them closely before continuing. "I can give you more man power if you want. Tonks and Lupin wanted to go two days ago, but I have a feeling you want to keep this quiet for now."

Ron nodded "We appreciate the assistance, but right now I think they're trying to scare us. That's what the shooting was about. I figure if we lay low, don't involve ourselves with Caige and use invisibility cloaks to get around we may be able to trick them into thinking we've backed off. Right now Hermione is the only one who can perform the purification spell and detect what it's been hiding. That makes her a very dangerous person to whoever is doing this. We need to get back into the potions shop, the son is involved in this somehow, I'm just not sure right now."

Kingsley agreed to this and insisted on regular updates. The meeting drew to a close and Ron and Harry were discussing running to their flat to pick up a few things when Tonks closed in on them.

"Sounds like a great idea, I'll be more than happy to keep Hermione company while you do that." And before Hermione could utter a word of protest she was being dragged from the room. Harry shot her a sympathetic look and turned worriedly to Ron "That can't be good."

Tonks kept her hold on Hermione until they were in her office, she pushed her into a chair, made sure the door was locked and then turned on her with a hungry gleam in her eyes. "Tell me! When! How! You have no idea how glad I am you two finally got your collective heads out of your collective arses!"

Hermione's head was whirling, she had no idea how Tonks had known within seconds of seeing them that things had changed. "How…how did you know?"

"Psshh, it's obvious to anyone with a set of eyes in their head. You two have been dancing around each other for ages. Also, you had your arm wrapped around the _inside_ of his robes, just friends and you would have been _outside_ of them. Like I said, plain as day." Tonks said and sat back with a satisfied look on her face.

Hermione was flabbergasted. Tonks knew because of where she had placed her arm, it sounded preposterous. But the more she thought of it, the more she realized that it made sense. She buried her face in her hands and groaned "Are we really that apparent? We haven't really talked about telling people yet. Not that we're hiding it or anything, it's just sort of happened."

"Don't worry, like I said, you're only obvious to anyone with eyes in their head, and by that I mean women. I doubt the others noticed a thing. Men can be decidedly dull when they choose to be." Tonks assured her. "So how did this come to be, why now?"

"It just did. I admit I've had feelings for him for a long time, forever maybe, but what we had as friends and with Ron was just too special to risk losing. Turns out he was thinking the same. But after I was attacked it seemed…pointless. And it's just so right Tonks. I never really let myself dream about it, but it's so much better than anything I could have dreamed." Hermione shut her eyes, a bit embarrassed at having spilled this to Tonks, but grateful she could tell someone.

Tonks' eyes were bright "Well, if anyone deserves it, it's you two. We've been waiting on this for ages. Remus was certain it was going to happen after the war, especially since Harry never let you out of his sight while you were recovering but then it never did. And we never really knew why. You two are right stupid, you know that."

Hermione laughed "Yes, we fully accept and embrace our stupidity. And we plan on making up for lost time." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Naughty girl! And you know, you will be telling me everything from here on out." Tonks demanded.

"We'll see." Was all Hermione would give her. "I'm sure the boys are back by now and I need to floo Madame Pomfrey for some more potions. Would you mind if I used your fire?"

"Not at all. I'll go tell them what you're up to."

Ron and Harry were back and talking with the other Aurors when Tonks entered the room looking like the cat that ate the canary. Ron saw Harry gulp as she approached them. "Hermione's flooing for more potions, she'll be along in a minute." And then she leaned in so that only Harry could hear her. "About bloody time Harry!" before turning and walking straight up to the other Aurors, palm outstretched "Time to pay up boys. I believe the pot was up to 320 galleons."

Harry groaned and covered his face with his hands while Ron started chuckling beside him. "You're done for mate. Hermione is going to have kittens when she finds out about this."

Remus was the first to figure out what Tonks meant and he bounded over to Harry with a huge grin "Congratulations Harry! I'm so pleased for you two. Although if you had figured this out a few years ago I wouldn't be handing over my hard earned galleons right now."

"Thanks Remus." Harry said sheepishly

Hermione chose this moment to enter the room and stopped short as all eyes fell on her. She exchanged a confused look with Harry and then caught the glint in Tonks' eye.

"Tonks!" she exclaimed "You couldn't wait could you!"

"Don't be upset Hermione. I'll take you to lunch with my winnings."

"Winnings? Winning? What are you taking about?" Hermione asked, not liking what that sounded like.

Harry crossed to her quickly "Sorry luv, I didn't have a chance."

Remus gave her a warm hug and a peck on the cheek, repeating his words to Harry. Kingsley and Moody gave her a nod, although she could have sworn the magical eye winked at her.

"Well, we should be going. Thank you for all your help." Hermione gave Tonks another hug and stepped over to the boys, deliberately taking her time slipping her arm under Harry's robes and exchanged a smirk with Tonks. Harry's arm secured her to him, he grabbed Ron and they were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I don't believe I had an author's note at the begining so I'm going to correct that here. The major plot line is taken from 'Bones' but I have obviously deviated from it, it's now functioning more as an inspiration. This was meant to be a relatively short story that was wrapped up quickly and focused more on H/Hr getting together, but it has since taken on a life of it's own. I'm going to project that there will be around ten more chapters but that could definitely change. For example, this chapter did not exist until I began writing and so what was supposed to be ch. 14 will now be ch. 15. Thanks so much for reading and I welcome all theories and speculation. **

The trio arrived at the inn hungry and in the case of Ron and Hermione tired and worn out. Two long distance apparations in one day had taken their toll.

Harry noticed immediately that Hermione had kept a tight grip on his robes for a long minute to steady herself and that Ron had dropped into the nearest chair.

"You two look a bit knackered." He observed and caught the slightly disgusted look Ron threw his direction.

"So sorry. We can't all be insanely powerful wizards, capable of apparating across oceans like they were mere puddles in a road." Ron retorted, but without a trace of malice in his voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes at both of them and crossed to the dressing table to remove her robes and deposit the potions she had received from Madame Pomfrey. "You'll need to take another dose of this tonight." She reminded Ron, who pulled a face at the thought of having to drink that again.

"I know, I know. But I don't have to like it." He replied and then made his way towards the adjoining door. "I'm going to clean up a bit and then maybe we can get something to eat."

"Sure Ron sounds good." Harry said and then came up behind Hermione so that they were both reflected in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head, feeling her relax back against him. Harry watched as her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a contented sigh, her hands coming up to cover his.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" he whispered into her hair.

"Of course. Just a bit of a headache is all." she tightened her grip on his hands as they automatically went to move up to her head. "Probably from the apparating, but I'll take some more potion tonight anyways." She finished, opening her eyes to meet his gaze in the mirror.

"I'm just worried about you 'Mione. None of this is adding up."

She nodded her head silently, allowing him to see the concern she had as well. "We're going to work this out, I know we will."

He pulled her tighter to him and dropped his head so that it rested against the side of hers. For a moment Hermione observed their reflection, only able to see the dark thatch of Harry's hair and her own pale, tired face next to it, the rest of them falling into the shadows of the room. She knew that to most, Harry Potter was an enigma. But he had never been that to her, he had always been, just Harry, her Harry.

Two glittering green eyes raised high enough to peer at her over the rim of his glasses, their eyes locking before a devious twinkle lit them up and his head lowered once again. A hand reached up and swept brown curls off her shoulder before warm lips met skin and her head fell to the side and he felt a shudder go through her.

Harry was enjoying this aspect of their new relationship. Hermione had always been the brains of their operation. Always the one who did the hard research, always deciding what would happen next and how it would happen. Harry had the power, and she had the control. But now, he had the control. One brief instant of contact and she willingly gave up her position to him.

He gently tugged the collar of her shirt, exposing more skin and her head rolled back onto his shoulder. He began at the junction of fabric and collarbone and placed agonizingly slow kisses across taut skin until he reached just behind her ear, grinning as he felt her sink a few inches against him.

"Harry" she finally got out, slightly breathless " you really don't play fair do you?"

"Not when it comes to you." He replied and smiled down at her as she turned in his arms to face him. He wondered if she knew that if he had the control now, she certainly had all the power.

Hermione dropped her head to his chest and wrapped her arms around him, wishing that they could just block out the world and lose themselves in each other. "Ron's going to be back soon isn't he?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"Yeah luv, he is." Bussing a kiss atop burnished brown locks before stepping back "How about I run out and grab something, I don't think you and Ron are up to going out to eat."

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea. I'm going to take a bath and my potion and will be clean and headache free and starving when you return." She said with a smile

"Alright, I'll stick my head in and tell Ron and then head out. Any requests?"

"No, you know what I like." She immediately regretted her words, a look of warning was directed to Harry but he chose to ignore it.

"Not yet, but I plan on finding out." And then before she could reply he was heading through the door to Ron's room, leaving her sputtering in his wake.

"Just you wait Harry Potter, you're not going to know what hit you." She declared to the empty room before heading towards the bathroom.

The inn provided a small, but adequate supply of toiletries and Hermione found herself humming softly as she looked through the complimentary basket trying to decide which one to use. Her decision made she began the water and made her way back over to the small vanity table in the corner. Removing the clip that held her mostly unruly curls off her face she started brushing out her hair when a noise from the main room caught her attention. She paused, but the rush of the water was drowning out any other noise, and she knew that if Harry had come back in he would have called out to her. Hermione resumed brushing and then turned suddenly when she realized that bubbles were beginning to spill over onto the floor. Just as she stepped towards the tub the mirror she had just been standing in front of exploded into millions of slivers.

She had felt the curse singe her hair as it had gone by and quicker than she could think her auror training kicked in. She dove for cover behind the counter that held the sink and pulled her wand out at the same time, firing a silent Reducto curse over her shoulder as she did and quickly put up a shield charm as soon as she came to a halt. From where she was she couldn't see into the main room and the water filling the tub was keeping her from hearing as well. A quick wave of her wand shut off the taps and she could hear Ron's frantic voice calling her from his room.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell is going on! Let me in!" more pounding came from the door and she could hear him trying various counter spells and ways to unlock the door, but nothing seemed to be working.

Hermione hoped he would figure a way in, but she had to turn her attention back to whoever was attacking her.

More spell fire founds its way to her. The shield held, but she knew she couldn't sit there and wait. Immediately following a blasting curse she dropped her shield and sent one of her own into the other room, purposely blowing a large sconce on the wall. With no time to wait she moved fast and stayed low, able to now put herself between the bed and the wall and closer to the door into Ron's room. She couldn't chance looking at her attacker, she could only hope they hadn't seen her rush into the room.

Another blast was shot into the bathroom and she knew her decoy had worked. The next time her attacker fired she raised up over the bed just far enough to spot them and sent a stunner at them. The wizard hadn't completely fallen to the ground when Ron finally stopped being polite and blasted the door out of its frame.

"All clear!" Hermione called out and saw Ron slowly emerge from the dust, wand drawn.

"Hermione! Who the hell is that?"

She pulled up to her knees and rested her arms on the bed, but kept her wand trained on the supine form of their mystery man.

"I wish I knew."

Ron rushed over to her and knelt by her side "Are you Ok? Did you get hit?"

"I'm fine Ron. Really, I'm alright." She assured him "Getting right tetchy about who ever is trying to kill me, but…." trailing off as she swiped hair out of her face with a shaky hand.

"Merlin 'Mione! This has got to stop! Harry is going to be downright homicidal when he gets back."

Hermione ignored the comment about Harry's response and pulled herself to her feet.

"Come on, lets secure our friend here and see what he can tell us."

Ron conjured ropes to tie up the intruder and then stood back next to Hermione. "You ready?"

"Lets do it." She responded and woke up the stranger.

The man came out of the stunner quickly and for a moment Ron was afraid the ropes wouldn't hold, but after a few minutes of struggling and a look of resigned disgust on his face he lay quietly.

Neither Ron nor Hermione recognized him. He wasn't a missing Death Eater or some other known criminal, which was in a way scarier. He was an unknown.

"Alright mate, we can do this the hard way, or the hard way. Which would you prefer." Ron growled softly, falling immediately into auror mode.

"I will tell you nothing." The man spat out

"I would recommend you change your mind."

"I will tell you nothing." He repeated

Ron drew a hand over his face and sighed, he hated when the criminals tried to play tough. Just as he was about to change his tactics Harry suddenly appeared in the mangled former doorway of Ron's room.

They had expected an explosion, but the silence was more frightening. Harry took in the scene, the holes blasted in the walls, the broken glass, the scorch marks on multiple surfaces and then finally his gaze settled on Hermione and he saw the small scratches on her cheeks from the flying mirror and her slightly frenzied appearance.

Without making a sound he turned to the attacker on the floor, and thrust his hand out. In an instant the man was pinned to the far wall and an invisible hand held his throat in a vice. Harry walked slowly towards him. "Tell me why you are here." He commanded

For the first time they saw a flicker of fear cross the man's face but he remained silent.

Harry took another step and repeated his question, this time the man struggled more and began to turn an alarming shade of purple as the pressure around his neck increased. He tried to speak, but was only able to sputter until the tension let up slightly. "I will never tell you." He rasped out and then a strangely delighted expression crossed his face. "My master is waiting for me." And then in a flash he was gone.

The room echoed for a moment and then was silent. Harry's arm was still raised, frozen in place. Ron and Hermione hadn't moved since he had entered the room, too shocked by his powerful display of wandless magic.

Hermione was the first to regain her senses, flying across the room to Harry. She gently pushed his arm down and then clasped his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Harry! It's alright!"

His eyes were unfocused at first and then his breathing became ragged and he grasped desperately at Hermione, pulling her towards him and burying his face in her neck.

Finally, he raised his head and ran a hand over her cheek, careful to avoid the small cuts. "Are you really ok?"

"Yes. I am. I promise."

His eyes slid shut for a second and when he opened them they flashed dangerously. "What the hell happened here."

Hermione took a step back and realized that his question hadn't been directed at her, but rather to Ron.

"Don't know for sure mate. I was in my room going over some notes and all of a sudden there were crashes over here. I tried to get through the door but it had been sealed. I called for Hermione but got no answer. Finally I just blew it off the hinges." He stopped and threw an admiring grin to Hermione. "She had it all taken care of when I got in here. The guy was less than cooperative answering questions and then you know the rest."

Harry's look hadn't changed while Ron filled him in, in fact if anything he looked more upset. "She shouldn't have had to take care of anything Ron! Bloody hell! You should have blown the door off immediately! You know someone is trying to kill her, as soon as you heard anything, you should have been in here, I don't care what it took! You're a damned Auror! She's…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Hermione shouted "Don't you dare imply that I am incapable of fighting, or was that not me right by your side five years ago! And don't you dare blame Ron for this, it is no one's fault."

She chanced a look at Ron, and saw he had his fists clenched at his side and the famed Weasley flush quickly coloring his face. "I know you got in here as quick as you could." She said to him, and saw him nod stiffly but didn't look away from Harry.

"This is not the last time they come for me Harry and you know it. So you need to trust in me and trust in Ron. What I don't understand is how he got in here and why I didn't know before the first curse was thrown."

Harry knew that Ron had done everything he could, but it still scared him more than he could admit that Hermione had been in danger again. "I'm sorry mate, I just…" and then his voice trailed off and his face went white "Oh Gods. Oh Gods! It's my fault, I'm so sorry 'Mione. It's all my fault." He shook her hand off his arm and took a few stumbling steps to the window.

"Harry! What are you talking about! We've been over this, this is not your fault. We don't know who is behind this but.."

"No! You don't understand. The wards! I didn't reset the wards to this room. I left through Ron's room and forgot to reset the wards. That's how he got in. That's why you didn't know someone was in here." He stopped and leaned heavily against the window "So, it is my fault."

"Oh Harry. It was an accident. I know you'd never do anything to put me in danger."

"But I still did. My stupid mistake could have gotten you killed."

"Well, luckily for you I'm one tough witch. I don't understand how you, both of you actually," including Ron in her lecture "that you keep conveniently forgetting that I have the same training that you do. I also find it hard to believe that if it was Tonks here instead of me, that there would be so much macho posturing going on." With a quick whip of her head she turned on Harry and he had the good sense to look worried. "I am going to tell you this for the last time Harry, I love you and I know you are scared, and I know you are trying to keep me safe, but I need you to stop treating me like I'm going to break. Please, trust in me and trust in us, all of us. We have faced worse and won and I have no doubt that we will do so again."

Harry's head hung down as if his shoes had suddenly become incredibly fascinating. "'Mione, I…I will try, that's all I can promise you. I know you're tough, I know you know more spells than Ron and I combined, but I'm still going to worry about you and I'm still going to want you safe."

"I guess I can live with that."

Harry turned back into the room and looked at Ron, who seemed to have cooled down. "I'm sorry mate, really. I just…" but Ron waved him off

"No worries. We're good." Ron replied

"So uh, she really kicked that guys arse good huh?" Harry inquired in a stage whisper

"Yeah, she did. He was out cold and she has barely a scratch on her."

"Oh you!" Hermione admonished "Honestly! Do you have to be such…such boys all the time!"

"Sorry 'Mione." Harry replied as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and used his wand to summon the bag of food he had dropped upon entering the room. "Come on, how about we eat and we can work out our game plan."

"Well, I never got that bath, so I think I will go do that and join you when I'm done." She said with a smile, disappeared into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her.

As Ron and Harry walked into the adjoining room they could hear Hermione repairing the mirror and vanishing the now cold bath water.

Harry raised the bag and sighed at its appearance. "I'm afraid it's not warm any more mate," and then opened the bag to peek inside "or in one piece either."

Ron just rolled his eyes, snatched the bag out of Harry's hand, and began muttering under his breath. "Most powerful wizard in the world and he still forgets that he can do magic." With a flick of his wand the contents regained their shape and steam slowly made its way out of the bag.

Harry grabbed the food back and made his way to the table "Showoff."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!! I never intended there to be such a long time in between chapters of this story. What can I say, real life interferes, being a full time college student as well as a mom and a wife doesn't leave a lot of room for writing (unless it's a paper for class of course). This story WILL BE FINISHED!!! I promise. I'm at about the 2/3****rd**** point right now. By the end of the summer the story will be completed. I had hoped to get it done before DH, and I will aim for that, but I don't know if it will happen. I hope those of you that were such devoted readers and reviewers before stay with me although I understand if you don't. I abhor unfinished stories and here I am committing the same sin. I apologize again and hope you like the latest chapter, it's not terribly long, but I had time to write and wanted to write so….enjoy!**

Harry was noticeably quiet as he and Ron went about making repairs to the rooms.

"You know I'd do anything to protect her, right?" Ron said, thinking Harry's silence implied he was still upset. "I mean, she's like my sister and my best friend and something more all mashed together, I don't think there's a word for it, but I know what it is and I know what it means." He trailed off, not sure he was making sense.

Harry jerked his head around, startled out of his thoughts and confused for a moment about what Ron was saying. "Wh..no, of course. I was out of line before, I just….I was just thinking about how it's only been two days. Two days since we found her, it seems like it's been so much longer." He ran a hand through his hair and sank heavily into the nearest seat. "Why now? Why after all these years? Whoever we are dealing with is miles ahead of us right now."

Ron sat across the table from Harry and began doling out of the contents of the once mangled take out bag. "We're going to figure this out. Look…we may be playing catch up, but not for long." He wiped his slightly greasy hands on his pants and began ticking points off on his fingers. "Fact: Voldemort is dead. Period. This is not him. Fact: The famous Auror Partnership of Potter and Weasley has never been bested, and its not about to happen now. Fact: The bad guy always makes a mistake. Fact: Nothing else will happen to Hermione. Fact: We will get this bastard and he will pay for what he did." Ron dramatically concluded by taking a large bite of his sandwich and then pointing it at Harry for emphasis. "You'll see."

"Honestly Ronald, I know your mother and I know she taught you better manners than to talk with your mouth full." Hermione chided as she entered the room.

Ron swallowed his food with a large gulp and grinned at her. "Sorry Hermione."

"So, have you started this strategy session without me?" she asked, sensing that she had walked in on something.

"Not yet luv, just fixing some of the damage." Harry said lightly hoping she wouldn't push any further.

Hermione nodded and pulled her food closer to her. "I'm famished, three attempts on my life in as many days will do that to a girl." She said with a nervous laugh, obviously attempting to cover her real feelings.

Ron caught the blanch that crossed Harry's face and inwardly winced, hoping Hermione's glib comment wouldn't set him off. But Hermione saw it too and spoke quickly to diffuse the situation.

"I'm sorry! I'm just…I shouldn't have said that. I'm just tired of being two steps behind and not knowing what we're dealing with. I feel like I've hardly taken a breath the last few days, but we can't stop. I'm sorry." she shook her head slowly and picked at the food in front of her.

Harry knew this was hardest on her and he reached a hand over to cover hers. "Hey, it's alright. I know this is difficult but you can't let it get to you."

She gave him a tight smile and took a deep breath. "Alright, so, where do we start?"

Ron took the hint and jumped in. "Donnegan's a big player in all of this, we've got to find out who he was working for and why. How long had he been developing the spell, and if he had worked it out before or after he was recruited."

"Well, as far as I know he had been working on it for at least a year, but probably much longer than that. That apothecary shop we were at must have known about him, we should go back there." Hermione suggested

"No, the shop and its owner play a part in this as well, I just don't know what yet." Harry interjected.

"I agree, we know the shop owner was lying, we just don't know why and we know the son is involved somehow. What I really want to know is who the hell that bloke was that was just here and where did he go." Ron stated

Hermione got a funny look on her face and jumped up, heading towards the other room. "I can't believe I forgot." She mumbled to herself as she walked away.

The boys exchanged confused looks before following her. "Mione, what is it? Are you ok?" Harry asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. A complete idiot, but fine." She replied, exasperated.

Hermione approached the area of the room where the stranger had been held against the wall and drew her wand. She concentrated for a moment before nodding and turning back to Harry and Ron. "It was a portkey. A time specific portkey to be exact. Local transport only though, so he couldn't have gone far. I don't think he was sent here to kill me, I think he was sent her to take me back."

Harry's eyes shut hard as he fought to control his magics. When he opened them Hermione was right in front of him. "I'm ok." He whispered as he gathered her to him. "And so are you, and its going to stay that way."

"You uh…you couldn't maybe figure out where it went locally, could you?" Ron asked

She shook her head "No, if we were back home, then I probably could, but I'm not familiar enough with this place. I can't tell you beyond the fact that the portkey wasn't designed for distance, he didn't go far."

"So, lets go over what we've got. We've got the Dark Mark, a copy cat obviously, but why? We've got one dead spellmaker, who was or wasn't being coerced to work. We've got one shop owner with a weird son who knows more than she's letting on. We've got a dead desk clerk who must have seen something she shouldn't have. We've got multiple attempts on Hermione's life because she is now the only person capable of uncovering the Unforgiveables. And, we've got a mystery person in Donnegan's hotel room. Did I get everything?" Ron asked as Harry and Hermione looked on.

"No, I think that's about it." Harry said resignedly "It just seems that there is more to it that we're not seeing. I want to go back to the shop tonight, see if we can't get in and…"

But Harry was cut off as there was a sharp rapping on the door. "Open up!"

Harry was at the door in two long strides and opened it to reveal a very pissed off Inspector Caige.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Potter! Leaving the scene of a crime. Tsk tsk. Is that how they train aurors across the pond?" she spat, pacing a short distance away, a chaotic energy about her.

"I'm sorry Inspector but you'll have to be more specific." Harry said, feeling the other two come up behind him now.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You three were seen entering the Green Goose Inn but no one saw you leave and only a few minutes later the desk clerk was discovered to be dead, and you three were no where to be found. Is that specific enough for you?" Her eyes gleamed, triumph showing clearly on her face.

"Inspector I can assure you we were not at the Green Goose today. We had lunch in town and then came back here to rest, its been a trying few days." Harry lied smoothly, knowing there was no way for her to prove anything

"You were there! You're lying!"Caige screamed, enraged that he would be so bold

"And what evidence do you have, other than a 'witness'?"

"My witness is credible, and I will prove that you're lying!"

"I have already informed you that I will answer any questions you may have. I've even offered to take veritaserum if it will help and that offer still stands." Harry heard Hermione's small gasp and felt her grab the back of his robes, he hoped she trusted him enough to not say anything right now.

"Yes! Veritaserum!" Caige turned towards one of her officers "Get this set up, right away!"

"Harry!" Hermione hissed as low as she could in his ear "What are you doing?!?"

He turned towards her and lowered his head as if to kiss her "Trust me, she won't find anything out." He said softly before pressing his lips to hers.

"Let's go Potter!" Caige demanded "I'd like to see you get out of this one." Then she turned to Ron and Hermione "You two will stay here, I think there's been enough Ministry interference for now."

They started to protest but were cut off by Harry "It's fine, don't worry. I'll be back soon." He hugged Hermione quickly and caught Ron's eye before following Caige from the room.

Hermione stepped closer to Ron as Harry left, confident in whatever he was planning but nervous all the same. Harry turned back towards them and threw them a wink that went undetected by Caige and her officers.

Once they were out of sight Ron shut the door and braced himself for the barrage Hermione was sure to send his way. "What is he up to?" she demanded

"Well, uh, I don't know if Harry's mentioned this to you or not, it's not something that comes up in everyday conversation exactly, but Harry can kind of throw off the effects of veritaserum." Ron said quickly, hoping her reaction wouldn't be too loud.

But Hermione was quiet, which actually worried Ron more. "Uh, Hermione…."

She smiled ruefully "I'm not surprised, nothing he does surprises me anymore. How?"

"During some of our advanced Auror training we had to be put under veritaserum, to see how it affected us and if we could attempt to fight it off. No one really can, just like no one can really fight off the Imperious, but you still try to. But our boy Harry, well, he was able to fight it off, just like he's able to do all the other things that no one is supposed to be able to do." Ron shrugged and waited for her response.

"Well, then we've got some time on our hands don't we."

Ron quirked an eyebrow at her, confused "What are you getting at?"

"If Harry can fight off the veritaserum like you say then all he's going to accomplish is making Caige even more infuriated than she is right now, she's going to test him over and over again to try and get what she wants. He's going to be there for awhile."

Ron could tell she was leading up to something and he was fairly certain he wasn't going to like it. "And…"

"And, so, we shouldn't waste this time. Caige is otherwise occupied along with half of her staff. We should go back to the apothecary shop and see if we can get in and get some information on our mysterious proprietor and her son."

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose "Harry is not going to like this Hermione. What do you think he's going to say when he finds out? He'll have my head!"

But Hermione didn't seem to be hearing him, she was racing around the room gathering items before coming around to face him. "Oh he will not. He'll understand that we had to take the opportunity presented to us. We can't waste any more time, he said so himself. Besides, you're with me and I _am_ a fully trained witch, we'll be fine." And with a whip of her hair she was out the door.

Ron sighed before speaking to the empty room "Why do I have a feeling this is not going to turn out well."


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione, with Ron trailing in her wake, headed briskly for the back stairs of the inn. She cautiously pushed open the door to the alley and then nodded, indicating none of Caige's goons were around. Once they were a safe distance away Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her into the deeper shadows of a doorway and out of the harsh glare of the streetlights.

"Hermione! Stop for just a moment. What do you plan on doing once we get there? This isn't like you, usually you're the one stopping me and Harry from making the potentially hasty decisions." Ron whispered fervently hoping she would calm down and allow her normally logical side to take over.

Hermione impatiently blew some bangs out of her face and leveled him with a scathing look. "You honestly think I would go barreling into that shop without a plan? Really Ronald, you do know me better than that."

Ron had enough sense of self-preservation to look appropriately reprimanded "Ok, so then what's this plan of yours and when exactly were you going to let me in on it."

"When you needed to be let in." she retorted, but with a grin "I noticed when we were there last time there didn't seem to be a flat attached to the shop so it should be empty this time of night. I've brought Harry's invisibility cloak, I'm assuming you have yours on you." She gestured towards his auror robes and its many magically concealing pockets. "I also picked up several of the twins' specialties and a few other things that I had that may come in handy."

Ron looked at her incredulously. "Do you always travel like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like we're still in the middle of a war." He said softly

She took a long breath before meeting his eyes "Old habits you know." She said shrugging "Besides, you know how much I like to be prepared for anything. Now come on, we won't be there long but hopefully we'll find out what their connection is to Donnegan."

Hermione stepped out of the door way and then abruptly spun around grabbed Ron by his arms and shoved him back against the stone and for the second time in his life Ron Weasley felt Hermione Granger's lips on his. Well, maybe not directly on his lips, more like the corner of his mouth and part of his cheek. And in a split second about five minutes worth of dialogue flew through his head "_Harry is gonna KILL me! Harry is gonna KILL me! Harry is gonna KILL me! I wonder how many different ways Harry can kill me? Dear Merlin, Harry is gonna KILL me!!"_

The approaching footsteps didn't slow near their hiding spot and once they couldn't be heard anymore Hermione stepped back. "Come on, its clear now. Caige's man is gone." but Ron hadn't moved from his spot.

"Ron!" she hissed "Oh, for Merlin's sake! You are an auror and you have kissed me before, don't act like such an arse! And Harry is not going to kill you! Now let's go!"

Ron shook himself out of his daze and went to follow her, silently hoping that this little aspect of their mission could be left off the report.

It only took a few minutes to reach the area near the shop and once again they ducked into a dark nook, this time to don their cloaks and for Hermione to fill Ron in on their next move.

"Everything looks quiet but I think we should approach from the back. Make sure you check for security wards, they're probably low level and easily passed, but I'll double check for any secondary protections that might not immediately be noticeable. Once we're inside we should split up."

Ron began to protest at this suggestion but she silenced him with a look. "We need to be quick and once we've insured its safe to enter there should not be a problem, but if there is we'll just apparate back to the inn."

The alley behind the shop was littered with torn paper and broken bottles and seemed out of place for this tidy part of town. Hermione had been right Ron noted, there were only the bare minimum of security wards set and it didn't take much to bring them down. He was about to open the door when Hermione stopped him. "Wait! There's more, and it's well hidden. A very complicated charm. I wonder why they would need something this advanced?" She muttered a long counter spell and then finally nodded to Ron that it was all right to enter.

This back entrance opened into what seemed to be a storeroom and workshop. Several cauldrons had potions brewing in them, set to be magically stirred when necessary. There were shelves upon shelves of bottled potions and ingredients as well as several large potions books. A door straight in front of them led to the main area of the shop and there seemed to be a small office to their right, the doorway covered with a thin curtain.

"You take the office, I'll check out what's brewing and see what sort of spells have been used here." Hermione delegated and then turned towards her task.

Although she couldn't see Ron she could here him shuffling in the direction of the office. The first thing she did was approach the cauldrons to see if she could detect what was in them. She was surprised by what she saw. None of these potions were what one would typically find in an apothecary shop. These potions were definitely intended for a nefarious purpose. An open spell book lay on a nearby table and it was no shock that it was for dark magics. The shelf behind her held more books, some of them benign and expected but most would only be used by the darkest of wizards. A cold shiver went up her spine as their suspicions were confirmed about the shop owner.

She was about to go get Ron when a slim volume, tucked on the very end of the shelf caught her attention. It was too thin to be a potions book and looked out of place. The book was almost entirely filled with writing, although it was extremely hard to make out. The script was a mess and looked as if it had been written manically. She was able to make out some words like 'must pay' and 'death' but in the dim light it was impossible to decipher more. She briefly thought about pocketing the book to look at later but decided against it and was putting it back in its place when a photograph fell out.

It was a wizarding picture, but old as the people in it were hardly moving. She recognized the shop owner, much younger and what she assumed passed as happy for her, there was also a young boy and an older man. She guessed that the boy was the owner's son and the man her husband and the boy's father, but there was something about the man that seemed familiar to her. The back of the picture offered no clues and she was about to replace it when the man sneered which made her feeling of recognition even stronger.

There seemed to be nothing else in this area of the storeroom and with the telling potions books Hermione was more than curious to discover what type of spells had been used here. She drew her wand and began with a cursory, basic check and found what she expected. Hundreds of instances of typical spells such as levitation and shrinking. When she went deeper however she was stunned. The cleansing spell had been used here, many many times. It took all her concentration to get behind those and see what they had been covering. She kept pushing and finally broke through, only to be met by some of the most horrendous spells the wizarding world had. It was not only Imperious, which had been used repeatedly, but also spells whose only purpose were for torture and destruction. And it seemed that some of those spells had been used that very day.

Hermione jerked herself out of her work and grabbed the nearest table for support, her head was spinning and she could feel the bile rising in her throat. She took several deep breaths to push it back down and regain her composure as much as possible. They needed to get out of here, Ron had been right to want to wait for Harry. She didn't want to think on the danger they were in right now if they were to be found out.

With her wand still out she turned towards the office to get Ron but suddenly found herself sprawled on the floor. She scrambled quickly to her feet and looked down to see what had tripped her and noticed a small area rug had become bunched. She bent down to straighten it and realized it had been covering a small door. This was where those terrible spells been cast, she could feel the darkness coming from it, that door did not lead to a storage cellar the way it seemed. They needed to leave immediately.

Hermione ripped back the curtain to the office, not trying to be quiet. "Ron! Ron! We've got to leave, right now!"

But there was no response, she tore off her cloak and pocketed it quickly and then felt around the small room for Ron. Where was he? He wouldn't have left without telling her and she hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary. Although she had to admit that when she was concentrating on digging through hidden spells she was mostly oblivious to what was going on around her. She took a step further in and her foot hit something solid. Dropping to her knees she reached out until she had fabric in her hand and then frantically pulled, revealing Ron. He was bound at the hands and feet and appeared to have either been stupefied or knocked out with a blow.

"Enervate!" she said quickly but got no response "Ron! Wake up! Please!"

Hermione decided that this had gone to far and grabbed Ron by his arm, intending to apparate them out of there but nothing happened. She tried again and then a third time before the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she felt the presence of someone behind her. Before she could react however, they struck and then there was nothing but blackness.

Harry had to admit, he wasn't sure what his plan had been when he had baited the Inspector. He knew that veritaserum would have no affect on him, but he didn't know how she would react to having it fail.

Caige had commandeered the manager's office again and one of her lackey's had laid out the potion on the desk.

"Have a seat Potter." She demanded, now that she thought she had the upper hand she seemed to have calmed down some. "Cooperation is expected, or I will have to use force."

Harry smirked inwardly, knowing that there was no way Caige or any amount of her officers would stand a chance if he were to really fight back, but he decided to placate her for appearances sake. "Of course Inspector, force will not be necessary." He said evenly before he reached for the vial of potion, tilted it towards her in a bit of a mock salute and then downed it in one gulp.

Caige appeared surprised that he would take the potion so easily but recovered quickly and crossed her arms waiting for it to take affect.

Harry shut his eyes, knowing from experience that how he was able to counter the veritaserum was by quickly allowing it to work before the questioner had a chance to start and then suppressing it with his magics. When he opened his eyes, he adopted the glazed over expression of someone under the potion and waited for Caige to begin.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter" he replied, slow and monotone.

"Why did you come to this country?"

"To find Hermione."

"Why were you in the Green Goose today."

"I was not in the Green Goose today."

Caige's eyes flashed dangerously and she leaned in closer to Harry

"Why were you in the Green Goose today!"

"I was not in the Green Goose today." He answered, enjoying Caige's confusion

"You were! I have a witness!"she screeched "Are you trying to become the next dark lord?"

"No"

"Did you make those Dark Marks?"

"No"

"Did you kill the desk clerk at the Green Goose?"

"No"

Caige slammed her fist down on the desk in frustration before striding to the door and throwing it open forecefully. "Get me more veritaserum!"

An officer quickly came running up, another vial of potion in his hand.

"Maybe we need a bit more encouragement Potter." She thrust the vial towards him "Drink!"

Harry dutifully took the potion, only hesitating slightly. He had never been given more than one dose at a time. Hoping that two wouldn't be much more difficult he drank the potion and waited for it to work.

Caige didn't give him much of a head start and immediately began with the questions again. This time it was definitely harder to keep the potion from working. With only one dose he was able to lock down the affects and keep them there, with two he could feel the constant push of the veritaserum in him and he had to concentrate to prevent them from gaining control.

The questions were the same and she became more and more infuriated the more Harry did not give her the answers she wanted. Another thirty minutes of questioning went by before Caige called for another bottle.

Harry was worried now. He really didn't know if he was going to be able to beat this. While Caige's back was turned he surreptitiously found the auror badge in his pocket and activated it. Ron and Lupin would both be notified that he was in need of assistance and hopefully one of them would be able to do something to get him out of this. He couldn't confront Caige without giving up his cover.

The next dose, Harry was barely able to bring to his mouth. The affects were immediate and intense, he could feel himself almost bursting with the desire to scream the truths to all of Caige's previous questions. Where was Ron? He should have been down here immediately when the badge activated.

Caige's questioning was relentless and it was a constant struggle for Harry to control the potion. Sweat was pouring off of him and he was shaking with the effort. A typical wizard could be killed if given too much, he had no idea how much it would take to do him in but he had an idea it wasn't much more than three.

Harry was having a hard time keeping his concentration now, and found himself almost slipping up not from the veritaserum but rather from exhaustion.

Suddenly a head appeared in the fireplace behind Caige and he could hear a familiar voice "Inspector Caige! You're a difficult woman to find, your commander told me you could be found here, I'm trying to track down one of my aur…" but Lupin's voice cut off as he caught sight of Harry. "Harry! What is going on? Harry, are you all right?"

Harry felt relief wash over him as he realized this was going to end now. He still had enough of his wits about him though to recognize that Lupin had asked him a question and he was supposed to be under veritaserum. "No…no I'm not Remus."he weezed out painfully, fighting to stay upright in his chair.

Lupin's head turned towards someone on his side of the fireplace "Get Shacklebot and have emergency portkey's prepared on Harry's location!" when his head whipped back, Harry could see that a bit of the wolf was present."I don't know what you're playing at Inspector but unless you want an international incident on your hands you will stop what you're doing to Special Auror Potter and you will remove yourself from that room immediately!" Lupin had never sounded more ferocious.

Caige glowered at both Lupin and Harry before whirling around in anger and marching out the door, making sure it slammed shut behind her.

Harry slumped forward, his magics had never had this amount of intense strain put on them for such an extended period of time. He wasn't sure he could float a pillow right then if he had to.

"Harry! What did she do?" Lupin was terribly worried, he knew what Harry was capable of, so to see him this affected by something was troubling.

"Ver…veritaserum." Harry gasped out

This confused Lupin even more, he knew Harry could easily brush off the effects of the potion and couldn't imagine why it would do this to him. "Veritaserum? But Harry….is it some different type? Why would you.."

Harry cut him off "Three….three doses. Too much." and then he finally gave in and allowed gravity to do its job.

Lupin watched helplessly as Harry fell to the floor before he yanked himself out of the fireplace and turned to Tonks who had been waiting anxiously behind him. "Get Poppy as well, we're going to need her."


	17. Chapter 17

When Harry began to come around, he was first observant of the silence. Other than the crackling of the fire, there was no other sound in the room. He couldn't see far, as his glasses had fallen off when he had hit the ground and it took him a few attempts before he could piece together what had happened. When he remembered the part about Ron not answering the badge there was a rush of noise in his head and he frantically tried to get up but quickly collapsed back to his original spot. If Ron hadn't come that meant something was wrong, and that also meant that Hermione was possibly in danger as well.

Harry tried to reach out and sense her but he couldn't, he was too drained from fighting off the veritaserum to do anything right then. He vaguely recalled Lupin in the fireplace and something about portkeys and hoped that they would be arriving soon.

Harry shut his eyes and began a mental lashing of himself. How could he have been so careless? He shouldn't have let things with Caige go to the point they did. He knew she wasn't rational but he really didn't think any auror would go to the lengths that she had and by misjudging her he had now incapacitated himself. Most powerful wizard in the world, completely useless and unable to help the most important people in his life. He didn't know how he would ever forgive himself if something happened to Hermione because of his recklessness.

He tried again to sense her, but was met with the same results. A loud commotion in the lobby of the inn caught his attention and he hoped it was Lupin and the others. A moment later the door flew open and in rushed his former professor, wand drawn. Following him were Tonks, Moody, Shacklebot and an anxious looking Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry!" Lupin cried and rushed directly to his side.

Madam Pomfrey pushed past the others and immediately began performing diagnostic spells on him.

"Harry! Harry!" Lupin was trying to get his attention, but it was so very difficult to focus right then.

"Re…Remus?" he was finally able to stutter out "How...how did you…" but Harry trailed off as it proved too tiring to speak, but then a thought shot through his head and he forced himself to focus. "Ron? Where are Ron and Hermione? Ron didn't answer."

"Hush Mr.Potter! There will be time enough for questions later." Madam Pomfrey scolded and gave Lupin a stern look as well.

"I don't know Harry. We haven't tried to contact them yet, our main concern was getting to you." Remus answered honestly

Harry took a deep breath and leveled Lupin with the strongest look he could. "Try."

Remus backed away so Poppy could work and went over to where the others were waiting.

Tonks ran a hand down his arm reassuringly and then gave his hand a tight squeeze, they usually weren't overtly affectionate in the field but she knew seeing Harry like this was hard on him. Remus gave her a small but grateful smile and then ran a hand through his hair.

"We need to find Ron. Harry says he tried to contact him too through the badge but that he never arrived." Remus took a pause before he continued "Hermione is most likely with Ron."

Moody muttered a curse under his breath and stabbed the floor with his staff. "That blasted woman is a menace." He growled and was immediately met with incredulous looks. "Not Granger! Caige!"

"I'll put a trace on Ron's badge and see what we come up with. Tonks, check their rooms and see if there is any evidence of where the two of them may have gone." Shacklebot stated and the moved towards the fireplace.

"Remus, your assistance please." Poppy called from Harry's side.

Harry was still in the same spot he had been in when they arrived, eyes shut and his breathing was shallow.

"He's very weak right now, magically and physically. The magical effort he had to make to fight off the veritaserum drained him and there was a residual effect on his body." Poppy explained, while Remus looked on with concern.

"Will he…what I mean to say is…can he still…" Remus stumbled over his words, hating to say what he was thinking

"Not to worry, he still has his magics. They are understandably diminished right now but with some time and rest there will be no lasting damage. This is not the worst condition I have seen Potter in." she assured him

"Well, that's good news, good news indeed."

"Now, help me get him on this settee, we'll allow him to rest here for a bit before moving him to his room."

The jostling and moving around seemed to have woken Harry up some and once he was settled he opened his eyes and saw Remus' worried face. "What's happening?" he said softly, trying to force himself to concentrate on what was going on around him.

"Don't worry about it right now Harry, just rest." Remus replied

But Harry shook his head in disagreement and spoke again "What's happening? Where are Ron and Hermione?" then he shut his eyes and tried once more to reach out and sense her.

Madam Pomfrey noticed the intense look on his face "Mr.Potter! Do not try and use and magics!"

Harry's eyes flew open and he met her gaze. "Why? What's wrong with me? Why can't I sense her?"

"Your magics are almost entirely depleted right now. The strain you took fighting off the veritaserum was too much. They will need time to recover on their own." She informed him

"How long?" he asked

"I would say that with proper rest and some regenerative potions you should be back to normal in two to three days."

"Two to three days! I don't have two to three days!" Harry exclaimed as loud as he could and attempted to stand up but immediately realized that his legs were too weak. "Ron and Hermione are missing aren't they? Ron didn't respond, he always responds. I can't just sit around here and wait. Some madman is trying to KILL Hermione, we don't have that sort of time!"

Shacklebot strode over to where Harry was sitting after hearing his outburst. "Settle down Potter, we're trying to trace Weasley's badge right now. Tonks is investigating your rooms to see if we can't get an idea of where they went. We're doing everything we can. You need to listen to Poppy."

"We're not doing everything we can sir!" Harry spat out "If I had my magics I could tell you exactly where Hermione was and we could be there in an instant!" he turned a hard eye to Madam Pomfrey "Is there another way?"

"No, Potter, there isn't." she replied a bit tetchily

"I don't care if its dangerous or if it will make me feel worse when this is all said and done. I just need access to my magics now." Harry knew that there had to be some way for him to get them back without having to wait.

"Harry, be reasonable, there is no other way. Now I'm sorry, but we're just going to have to find them the old fashioned way. But we will find them Harry. I promise you." Remus implored, hoping that he was saying the right thing.

Harry locked his gaze with Lupin's and was silent for a moment, looking years older than he should. When he spoke it was soft but forceful and meant only for Remus' ears. "What if it was Tonks that was missing?"

Remus held the look with Harry as long as he could before tearing his eyes away. He knew that Harry was right, if their positions were reversed there was not much anyone could do to keep him from finding her. He acknowledged Harry with a small nod and turned towards Poppy, prepared to go to battle for the young man he considered a son.

But a battle was not necessary it would seem. There was an odd expression on her face, a mixture of recognition and fear. "What is it Poppy? What have you remembered?"

"Don't ask me that Remus." She said carefully "It can't be…no…I won't allow it."

"Madam Pomfrey, what is it? I'm willing to do anything?" Harry said anxiously "Please"

"Mr.Potter, its just…it's so dangerous. I can't guarantee anything. You have to know this, you have to know what you would be getting into." The healer was now wringing her hands and looking more upset than he had ever seen her.

"I'd do anything for her. Please, tell me what it is."

"There is a potion that would allow you to restore your magics and your physical strength completely. It functions much like adrenaline does, but at a concentration that your body is incapable of producing." She explained tentatively, still obviously nervous.

"Well, that doesn't seem so bad. If its something that's natural anyways, I don't see where the harm is." Harry replied, wondering what the fuss was about.

"You don't understand Mr.Potter. This is a dark potion. You Know Who had it made especially for his Death Eaters. When in battle, if they were grievously injured they could take the potion and continue fighting. What no one knew at the time was the effect the potion would have on the body. While it did restore health it also put such an enormous strain on the person that they were unable to recover after the potion wore off. Their original injuries were still there as well as massive damage to all the major organs from the restorative potion. The only ones who survived after taking it had taken it believing their wounds had been life threatening when they had not been and even they never fully recovered because of what the potion did." She paused for a moment before continuing "So you see Mr.Potter, its just not possible. I don't believe you would survive after the potion was out of your system, the internal damage done would simply be too widespread and too extensive."

The room was completely quiet for a moment before everyone began speaking at once. Everyone except Harry that is. Tonks had entered the room while Madam Pomfrey had been explaining the potion and was locked into a heated debate with Moody over its potential use. The din was broken by Harry suddenly yelling "STOP!"

When the room was quiet once again he turned to Madam Pomfrey. "It was Snape wasn't it? Voldemort had Snape develop the potion."

"Yes"

With his answer Harry swore loudly and again attempted to rise, but to no avail. He pounded the seat of the settee in frustration. Snape had been instrumental in the final battle. He had never betrayed Dumbledore all those years ago like Harry had initially assumed and continued to act as a double agent. He and Harry had never become friends, there were too many years of animosity between them, but they did come to have a mutual level of respect for one another. After the war however, he resigned from Hogwart's and disappeared. To Harry's knowledge no one knew where he was or what he had been doing.

Harry exchanged a look with Lupin before taking a deep breath and continuing "Find me Snape."

"It won't be easy Harry, no one has heard from him since the war and if Snape doesn't want to be found he won't be." Shacklebot responded, knowing what a difficult thing Harry was asking

"I don't care. I need that potion." Harry held up a hand to stop Lupin's forthcoming protests. "Don't Remus. I'm taking it, we'll figure out later how to keep me alive, right now the only thing I care about is finding Hermione."

Remus nodded, knowing that Harry couldn't be convinced otherwise "You do know that if this potion doesn't kill you Hermione will when she finds out what you've done."

"Yeah, I've already thought of that, but it'll be worth it."

Tonks spoke up now "I searched the rooms. Harry would probably be able to tell us better but it did seem as if some bags had been rifled through quickly. Hermione's especially."

Harry nodded in understanding "She took her kit."

"Her kit!" Remus exclaimed "Her auror kit? Why would she have had that with her at a conference?"

"She always took it with her. I never asked her about it, but I think it was just habit, left over from the war."

Remus nodded sadly, the three of them had never really had a normal life, he had assumed that after the war was over they had moved on, but he realized now that the affects of that time would always be with them. "Where do you think they went Harry?"

"We had been talking about going back to the apothecary shop, give it a look and see what we could come up with to connect them to Donnegan's murder." Harry was careful not to look at Shacklebot while he spoke of their slightly unorthodox and not exactly legal plans.

"Do you honestly think they would have gone off without you though? That seems terribly rash for Hermione." Lupin replied

"No, I wouldn't normally expect her to do that, but if she thought the chance of danger was low and the fact that I would be providing an effective distraction for Caige I can see her convincing Ron it was a good idea."

Moody came stomping in their direction "Snape isn't to be found. Tried all the contacts I know, he's completely underground or dead."

Refusing to believe Moody's later suggestion Harry knew that there was one way that would definitely work. "Remus, I need to contact Hogwarts."

Lupin helped Harry up and supported him the short distance to the fireplace, then stuck his head in and called up the office of the Headmistress "Minerva! Minerva are you there? It's an emergency!"

In a moment the distorted image of Minerva McGonagall appeared in the glowing embers "Yes, yes Remus what is it?"

"It's too much to explain right now, but Harry is here and he needs to speak with you." Remus moved out of the way and helped Harry down to the level of the fire.

"Hello Headmistress I'm sorry to disturb you so late and I wish I had time to tell you what is happening but I'm in a hurry. I need you to send Fawkes through the Floo please." Harry requested, knowing that she would immediately begin questioning why he didn't just call Fawkes to him as he always did.

But Harry was wrong, there was only a small slip of confusion on her face before she replied "Of course Potter." And disappeared from the fire, the next moment the majestic form of Fawkes was coming through the Floo and settling on Harry's shoulder.

Harry stumbled back to the chair and heard the chattering of those around him. After Dumbledore's death, Fawkes had appointed himself to Harry and had remained as the symbol of the Order, but since the war had ended he spent his days quietly at Hogwarts, occasionally going to Harry if he called him for a visit.

Fawkes nudged Harry's head with his and let out a long, soft trill of Phoenix song. Harry felt strong enough now to sit upright in the chair without danger of falling over but he knew the damage done to him was too much even for the magical bird. He stroked a hand over his colorful plumage and spoke to him quietly "Fawkes ol' boy, I need you to find Snape for me. He'll know to go with you, I told him years ago if you showed up one day to go with you, no questions asked." Harry let out a low chuckle at the seemingly quizzical expression in Fawkes eyes "I know, it doesn't make much sense, Snape and I never really saw eye to eye. But he won't be doing it for me, he'll be doing it for Dumbledore and for the Order." Fawkes seemed to nod in understanding before lightly leaving Harry's shoulder.

The others in the room were watching them expectantly, when there was a sudden flash of fire and Fawkes was gone.

**A/N: Next chapter will deal with what is happening to Ron and Hermione and then I'm thinking there will be one more chapter to finish it off, with perhaps an epilogue thrown in for good measure. We're in the home stretch folks. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow! It's been awhile. I apologize for the long stretch of nothingness. I've spent the last year researching and writing my thesis and there has been little time for anything else. But…I am happy to report that is done and I now have this amazing thing called 'free time'! Fear not, this story is finished! There are two chapters after this one and they will be all be posted before the end of next week. It took two years, but I completed it! Hope you enjoy. The bad guy is revealed in this chapter, no one had figured it out, but I don't think I gave too many clues away that would have helped. So…please, reacquaint yourself with the story and I hope you haven't forgotten me. **

Dark, foul smells and the dank oppressiveness of dark magics was the first thing to register with Hermione. She didn't try to open her eyes immediately, the left side of her face felt heavy and wet, she was sure that was where she had been hit. The last thing she remembered was trying to wake Ron and then sensing the presence of someone else too late. Time meant nothing right then, she had no idea how long she had been out or where she was. She could tell she had been tied to a chair, most likely with conjured ropes.

Hermione heard labored breathing to her right and hoped it was Ron. She tried not to move, in case she wasn't alone, the longer her captor thought her still unconscious the more time she had to get her bearings.

The space felt small, and very cramped. The dark magics she was feeling made her believe they were being kept in that terrible cellar she had stumbled over. She was chilled, and the back of her robes felt wet. Very, very slowly she opened her eyes far enough that she could peer through her lashes. The cellar was dark, the overhead door had been shut and there were no candles in the room, the only light came from a small ground level window in the back of the cellar. Once her eyes adjusted she could just make out the shape of the person she assumed to be Ron about four feet to her right. His head was slumped forward, and his arms seemed to have been tied behind him. Other than the sound of his breathing, there were no other noises until she heard a shuffling sound above her head. Their captor was still in the building.

Hermione had no idea where her wand was. She was nowhere near as proficient at wandless magic as Harry was but she was still capable of performing it. Not wanting to risk alerting their attacker she decided to try and get free before attempting to wake Ron. She concentrated hard on the ropes binding her, hoping she could sever them. The pounding in her head grew stronger, concentrating was difficult and only made the pain worse. After several tries she felt them starting to give and with one last effort the ropes became loose around her wrists. Just as she was about to jump up and run to Ron's side the trap door to the cellar suddenly opened up and she was unable to avoid a sudden movement to shut her eyes against the glare.

A low panic began to fill her head. Ron was still not awake and without her wand there wasn't much she would be able to do defensively. She managed to keep her arms behind her and held on to the ropes, hoping their attacker wouldn't notice they were no longer tied, the element of surprise was the only thing she had.

"Well, well, well. Dr. Granger, so nice of you to join us." A snide and evil voice rang out from above. A figure dropped down into the cellar and when he stood all she could see was a profile, the back light coming from the main floor not allowing her to see his face.

"I see your partner here is still being rude. Doesn't he know it's not nice to nap when you're a guest?" and with a sudden vicious movement landed a sharp kick to Ron's mid section. A dull groan was all that came from him and Hermione was now more concerned than ever. "Maybe someone should teach him a lesson." Two more kicks hit him in the same spot, the last one made the chair he was in topple on its side with him still in it.

"NO! Stop!!" Hermione screamed, torn between keeping her freedom a secret and going to Ron.

"Would you rather I give you this same treatment Dr.?" the voice said, turning towards her.

Hermione could feel tears threatening but held them at bay, not wanting this monster to know how he was affecting her. "Well, what's the difference really? Beat up a poor defenseless woman, or beat up someone who's already unconscious and can't fight back, you're still just a coward." The words came out before she could stop herself and she knew that taunting was probably not the best idea, but she had been trained by Moody and had spent a lot of time in the field with Harry and Ron, sometimes the sarcasm slipped out.

Faster than she expected a fist flew out of the darkness and the sting of her now split lip confirmed that goading him wasn't a good idea. Ron groaned again from the floor and Hermione felt a warmth of anger wash through her. She spit a mouthful of blood in front of her, secretly hoping she managed to hit the attacker's shoes. "Like I said. Coward."

The fist crashed down again and her vision dimmed for a moment this time. Blood flowed freely down her chin now and she thought she felt a loose tooth, 'Damn, her parents were not going to be pleased about that'.

"You seem to be forgetting who exactly is in control here Dr. Granger, and it isn't you." He snarled and then finally stepped to where she could see him face.

It was the shopkeeper's son.

The recognition must have been evident on her face. "Ahh, she knows me. I should be so honored."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, she had no clue how the boy was involved. She had assumed that the mother was the one behind anything here.

"You should know. It's your fault this has happened. It's your fault those people died. And it will be your fault when your friend here is dead as well."

Hermione's blood ran cold as he spoke. She knew she had never met him before, she had never even been in this country before the seminar, she had no idea how he could be blaming her for his actions.

"How is this my fault?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even and knowing that the longer he talked the better chance she had of Harry finding them or her getting them out of this mess alive.

"You started all of this, six years ago. Your actions have led you to this very moment Dr. Granger." He was practically spitting out his words now, each one punctuated with loathing and it was all directed at her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. Six years ago I was in England."

"So was I Dr. Granger, so was I. But I had to leave England because of you. Because you thought you could do whatever you wanted, because you thought you had all the power. Well, who has the power now?" he raised his wand and before Hermione could reply she was being hit with the cruciatus curse.

She had been hit by this curse before, but it didn't make it hurt any less. She gritted her teeth and tried not to make any sound, but an uncontrolled moan did escape. Her arms had locked behind her as her muscles tensed, the only good thing she could think to take from this.

It felt like it had been hours when he finally let the curse go and she slumped forward heavily in her seat, her head hanging low.

"Who are you?" she ground out

"I am Revenge. I am Payback. I am Vengeance and Retribution. I am that which you should fear Dr. Granger. I will be the one that shows you your actions have consequences."

The maniacal gleam in his eyes made her shudder and she allowed her head to hang again and tried to take in as much of the cellar as she could without being obvious. The room was mostly bare although she thought she could see the legs of a table behind him, other than the chairs her and Ron were tied to the room was empty.

Suddenly a hand reached out and snatched a handful of hair atop her head and jerked up painfully. She couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp. "Look at me Dr. Granger! You at least owe me that."

With her head bent back at an awkward angle she had no choice but to look into the face of her captor, the sneer on his face struck her as familiar although she couldn't place it.

"My mother was crushed you know. She had no family left, no money, she had no choices. You took her life away! You made her into the person she became and she made me into the person I became. You had a hand in my creation Dr. Granger. Aren't you proud?" he shoved hard as he released her and she felt her chair rock violently, it was only by luck that she didn't end up on the floor like Ron.

Hermione racked her brain trying to think of what he could be talking about, but she was coming up empty. She knew she had to keep him talking. In a flash, she remembered the boy's name.

"Tony…it's Tony right?" she asked tentatively

"Ahhh, she remembers." He responded sarcastically. "I was named after my father Dr. Granger. Does that help?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone named Tony." She hoped this was some sort of bizarre mix up they had gotten involved in.

"No, you wouldn't remember would you. Too busy doing what every you wanted." He growled, now beginning to pace the short width of the cellar.

Hermione decided a new tactic was needed to distract him. "Where's your mother Tony? She wouldn't want you to do this."

Before she even finished her sentence, he began to laugh and it sent chills right down her spine. He leaned in close to her, as if he were about to tell her a secret. "She's the one who made me do this. She's been training me to do this for the past six years."

Hermione swallowed audibly. She could hear Ron beginning to stir but didn't dare look in his direction. "What do you mean she's been training you?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. She's been planning this since it happened, since you ruined everything!" the pacing became more frantic now

"Where is your mother Tony? Is she a part of this?" Hermione was almost afraid to ask, not knowing what reaction it might provoke in him.

"My mother became weak. She didn't want to play by the rules anymore, the rules she made! She didn't want me to finish what I started. But I always finish, I'm a good boy and I do as I am told. And for the past six years all I have been told is that I would make you pay for what you did to my father!" he was shouting at the end and she shrank back into her chair as far as she could.

"Where is your mother Tony?" Hermione asked again, terrified at what he might say.

"Mum's not here anymore. She had to go." He jerked his head to the wall behind Hermione and she was afraid to look.

"No, go on, see what happened to dear 'ol mum." He encouraged, pointing again.

Hermione kept her eyes fixed ahead, refusing to look.

He stalked the short distance towards her and jerked her head to the wall. "Look!! Look at what happens to traitors!"

There, just like Max Donnegan was the shopkeeper. Tacked to the wall, arms and legs spread wide, eyes permanently fixed open with a look of complete shock and fear forever frozen on her face.

Hermione groaned and tried to turn her head back, but he held it fast. "Look! Take a good look at her, your friend is next!"

"NO! Leave him alone you bastard!" she struggled harder and finally wrenched her head free from his grip. Hermione was now panting furiously, the fear creeping in from all sides and threatening to take over.

"I don't know you! I don't know your father or your mother! This is a mistake!" Hermione was desperate now, she didn't know how they would get out of this, and if he was psychotic enough to kill his own mother she knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill her and Ron too.

"It's no mistake!" he spat "For someone of your proclaimed intelligence I'm surprised at you."

Ron chose that moment to regain consciousness. Hermione heard his breathing change and the sounds of him struggling against his restraints.

"'Mione!" Ron gasped out, his ribs were on fire and breathing and speaking were painful

Tony spun on his heel and focused his attention on Ron "Well, well, well. You've decided to join us." He reached down and righted the chair with no consideration of Ron's injuries.

Ron's stomach rolled as the burning in his ribs flared and he struggled to stay aware. His eyes cut frantically around looking for Hermione and he let out an audible sound of relief when he saw she was alive, although injured. 'Where the hell is Harry?' he thought. This worried him more than anything, he didn't know how long they had been there, but surely Harry would have known something was wrong with them by now, unless Caige had done something to him.

"All right Mione?" he asked, purposely ignoring the man in front of him

"Never better Ron" she replied, with the cheekiest grin she could muster.

"Enough!!" Tony roared "I was just explaining to Dr. Granger here how she is responsible for everything that has happened, including your death."

"I'm not dead yet you sick bastard" he ground out "and Hermione has never met you before, how can she be responsible for anything?"

"Oh she is, I assure you." And he smiled that twisted smile again before turning back to Hermione.

"Now that you are both awake, I believe it's only polite that I introduce myself properly, my mother did teach me manners after all." He made a gesture towards the wall behind them and on instinct Ron turned to look, immediately wishing he hadn't.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed and turned his head away "You killed your own mother! What kind of monster are you?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed sharply.

"She was weak! She wanted to stop, said it had gone too far, but I would not allow that. I will have revenge for my father's death!" He knelt down before Hermione and she saw Ron try to lunge towards her to no avail.

Leaning in, so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek, she shrank back as far as she could but he continued to follow.

In a whisper so soft she could barely hear it over the sound of her pounding heart, he said "My name is Antonin Dolohov Jr., Dr. Granger. I believe you knew my father."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Really there are no excuses I can give that are good enough. Although I did have another baby and graduate recently so hopefully some of you can forgive me for that. This story will be finished.

The wait for Snape to arrive was one of the longest of Harry's life. He knew that Fawkes should be able to bring the old potions master there quicker than any other means, if he was even still alive. Harry felt revived enough to pace and stalked the area in front of the hearth answering any question thrown his way by the other Aurors. The trace on Ron's badge had come up with nothing which either meant he was dead or something was blocking their ability to find him. Harry refused to entertain the first option. He knew the apothecary shop was where they should begin their search but until he had at least some of his magical ability back he was no better than a Squib.

Remus had been watching Harry and finally approached him when his pacing became more frantic. He had to say his name twice before Harry acknowledged his presence.

"I've never wanted to kill someone before, Remus" Harry began, looking the man in the eye "I've killed plenty, but I've never actually wanted to kill them. Even Voldemort. Even after everything my life had been and everything he took away from me, I still didn't want to kill him. I had to. But this..." Harry couldn't come up with a name to adequately describe how he felt about the person who had Hermione. "Whoever has done this to her...I want them dead. I'm not even sure I need any magic to do it either." he ran a hand through his hair before stopping abruptly and slumping down to lean against the stone wall behind him.

Remus sighed deeply before speaking "I understand, Harry. But you can't let your anger cloud your judgement. I know you want to rush straight away to that shop but we must have a plan. You don't want to risk making things worse for Hermione and Ron by..."

But Harry cut him off "by being rash. I know. But this is just so damned hard! I have never felt so powerless before." the irony not being lost on anyone in the room.

Remus crouched down in front of Harry and clasped a hand to his shoulder "We will find them Harry, I promise you. And you can rain all of hellfire down upon them when we do."

"Thanks, Remus." Harry replied softly before forcing himself to his feet to resume his pacing.

The Aurors were quiet for a while, waiting was something they were trained to do but that didn't mean they enjoyed it. Poppy kept attempting to run more tests but Harry continued to brush her off his actions becoming more agitated the longer it took Fawkes to return.

When the Phoenix did reappear it was with no notice. Suddenly, the figure of Severus Snape stood only feet from Harry for the first time in years.

Harry only allowed himself the briefest starts before addressing his one time foe. "Snape."

"Potter." Snape replied, nodding his head slightly

"Thank you for coming." Harry said

"You sent Fawkes." was all Snape said in return but Harry knew what went unsaid.

Without giving him any history on why he had been summoned, Harry immediately got to the point. "I need the potion you made for Voldemort to restore Death Eaters health during battle."

To his credit, the former potions master only blinked before replying "You know the side affects of this potion, Potter? It will very likely kill you. The Draught of Regeneration is not to be taken lightly."

"I know the risks. Right now this is the only option I have."

"Very well. The potion is fairly simple to make, the spell which goes along with it is more complicated. I will need an hours time to prepare before it can be administered."

Harry sighed impatiently but knew he had no other choice. "Thank you for your help. Fawkes can take you wherever you need to go. " and just as quickly as he had arrived Snape was gone again.

The wait for his return seemed unending. All he could think about was what could be happening to the woman he loved and his best friend while he sat and waited. Poppy forced a conjured sandwich into his hands but he ate it without tasting. Remus had long stopped trying to talk to him. Kingsley went back and forth from the fireplace attempting to get as much intel as possible on their potential suspects and Moody slipped from the room saying he wanted to discuss 'differences in protocol' with Caige.

Harry eventually found himself slumped in the settee he had been in earlier his head in his hands, elbows propped on knees staring at a crack in the floor as if it could give him some answers. He was tired, more tired than he could ever remember being, including the war. All his body wanted him to do was let sleep take him but he knew he couldn't allow that right now. It may be what he needed but there wasn't enough time to indulge in what he wanted. His life had never been fair, but to lose her now would be the cruelest fate he could imagine. He couldn't think about what the outcome might be from taking the potion. He couldn't allow himself to dwell on that yet. Saving Hermione was the only thought he had.

It took Harry longer than it should to realize that the crack he had been staring at had turned into a pair of black toed boots.

"The potion is ready, Potter." Snape announced as Harry looked up suddenly, immediately noticing the vial of green liquid in Snape's right hand.

Snape stepped back as Harry gathered himself and stood. Remus approached him but Harry cut him off before he could speak. "Don't. I know what I'm doing and if this doesn't kill me Hermione will when she realizes what I've done."

"This was designed to work quickly on the battlefield. That doesn't make it any less painful however and it has never been used to restore magics." Snape explained.

Harry's eyes shot to Snape's at the mention of restoring his magic. He had never fully explained why he needed the potion. Then Harry realized Snape must have looked into his mind, without access to his powers he had been unable to block the intrusion. There was a slightly apologetic look on Snape's face but that was quickly replaced by his normal countenance. Harry just nodded his understanding and consent, even if it was after the fact. He should have known Snape would have wanted to know why Harry had requested the potion.

"So basically you're telling me all those times you threatened to kill me via potion may finally come true?" Harry asked with a half a grin.

"Still such insolence, Potter. Some things never change." Snape said as he handed over the vial.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he looked at the potion that would decide his future. "Well, I have nothing left to lose. Cheers." and tipped the liquid down his throat.

Immediately he was surprised that there was virtually no taste. Usually the more helpful the potion the worse it tasted. Then suddenly he felt as if his lungs were filling with fluid and he was drowning with no water around. He barely registered falling to his knees before he was wracked with a pain so terrible it made the cruciatus feel like a paper cut. Harry could feel hands on him, raised voices and blurred images but he could not focus on anything. Knowing that he was doing this for Hermione brought him some sense of peace before he thankfully submitted to darkness.

The others were concerned about Harry's loss of consciousness but Snape assured them it was part of the process and that if the potion worked as it was intended he should wake in only a few minutes.

Remus resumed the pacing that Harry had started earlier. Tonks attempted to comfort him to no avail. Poppy had tried to administer to him but Snape had stopped her with the warning that any interference could proved deadly to Harry.

Finally Harry began to stir. He was disoriented and groggy but no longer in pain. Upon standing he reached for his wand and cast lumos, unexpectedly releasing the breath he had been holding when it worked. A few more spell castings assured the others that the potion had worked as intended.

"A word of caution, Potter." Snape said, stopping him before he could assemble the team going to the shop. "This potion has only restored your magics back to normal levels. I do not know if your....advanced skills will be available to you or not." Snape practically choked out the last part of his warning. Even though they had managed to overcome their differences Harry knew saying that was difficult.

"How do you feel Harry?" Remus asked as he approached

"I'm good Remus, I just want to get going." he replied impatiently

"All in good time Potter." Moody stated "We're not going anywhere until we have a plan in place"

"All the intel suggests that the apothecary shop is a point of interest." Kingsley stated as he stepped forward. "Moody has ensured a more, cooperative alliance with the Auror office here and we have a warrant to enter the premises."

Kingsley waved his wand and an image of the shop appeared in front of them. "There are two entrances. The public entrance out front and the private one in the back." the respective areas lighting up in Kingsley's model as he spoke. "We assume Weasley and Granger went in through the back and thats where we will be entering as well after we've established there are no traps waiting for us."

"Do we have anything else on the owner of the shop?" Tonks asked

"No, nothing that would suggest any connection. Either the owner is innocent or doing a very good job of covering their tracks."

"What information do we have on her?" Harry asked "I don't think she's as innocent as she would like us to think."

Kingsley flipped through reports before finding the one he wanted "Maria D. Prewett, proprietor of the shop for the last six years. Moved here from England when her son Antonin Prewett was only 11. They have lived a rather quiet life, no altercations or complaints that have been recorded. Why do you have reason to distrust her, Harry?"

For many reasons Harry wished Hermione was by his side right then but no more so than at that moment, he knew something was brushing at the edge of his memory and he was missing it. "It's hard to say. When we were in that shop she acted as if she couldn't get us out of there fast enough and she lied about her son being there as well and taking Donnegan's order. She brushed it off that the boy was slow and didn't know what he was talking about but he didn't seem that way to us. He seemed angry. More than angry really, almost mad, maniacal. There is definitely something not right with that family."

As Aurors they all knew that often what was on paper didn't match real life and Kingsley was more inclined to trust his Auror over anything else. "Alright, thats good enough for me. Keep an eye out for the mother and the son. When we get there we'll set up a perimeter. Moody do as much as you can with that eye. The rest of you need to be doing the usual precautionary protocols before entering. Harry has point." Kingsley knew there would be no way to keep him from going in first and chose to save himself the argument. "I want Tonks and Moody to cover the front and back entrances once we're inside. Harry, Remus and I will enter the premises and it will be Harry's call once we have the all clear to enter. Any questions?"

Somber nods were all that he was met with. The next few minutes were spent donning Auror robes and making sure they had all the supplies they would need. Harry noticed Snape standing off to the side and walked up to him while fastening his robes.

"My fighting days are over Potter." Snape said as Harry approached

"I'm not asking you to fight. I understand. I just wanted to thank you again. I will ask that you stay here until we return, you may be able to help Poppy depending on what condition Hermione and Ron are in." Harry stumbled a bit over the last part of his sentence, not wanting to imagine what could be happening to them right now.

"I will stay." Snape replied stiffly before turning to consult with the healer.

Harry took a deep breath and then turned to the others. "Let's do this." he said flipping up the hood of his robes and stepping out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: There are no words. Just apologies. It is finished and this last chapter is the end. Thank you for reading. **

The streets surrounding the apothecary shop were lit by the faintest of light from the encroaching dawn. Disillusionment charms and invisibility cloaks allowed the team of Aurors to walk virtually unseen. When they arrived at the block where the shop was located Harry and the others held back while Moody went ahead. A few minutes later the faint vibration of four Auror badges let them know that Moody had given the all clear. Tonks went first and concealed herself across the alley from the back entrance. Since Harry had the most experience detecting early warning spells he went next.

At first he only found low level security wards and much like Hermione was about to give the signal to enter when he found one more spell, more elaborate than he had even come across before. Harry returned the team and explained what he had found. "Now do you have any doubt that these people are up to no good?" Harry asked Kingsley

"Harry, I have to tell you, I've only seen wards like that at the houses of Death Eaters. Malfoy Manor was notorious for them."

"There has been no recent escape from Azkaban that we weren't made aware of was there?" Harry questioned "All the Death Eaters were either killed or imprisoned after the war."

"There will always be people who decide to follow the dark, Harry." Remus said softly

"Can you break through it?" Kingsley wanted to know

"I can try. This is really Hermione's area of expertise."

"We've got you covered while you work." Kingsley added before watching Harry return to the back door.

Approaching the door for a second time Harry was careful where he walked. He didn't want to think about what could happen if he triggered the wards before he had a chance to take them down. Slowly and carefully he worked on them until finally he could feel them start to fall apart. It took all of his control to not rush. When the last part of the ward fell he could only hope that whoever was inside hadn't noticed.

With the security ward gone Harry could now attempt to detect if anyone was inside the shop. Silently casting the spells he immediately hit a block. A very strong shielding charm was in place and it was impossible to break through. They would be entering the building blind.

Harry returned to Remus and Kingsley and informed them of the situation. "Do we go in curses flying or try the surprise?"

"It's your call, Harry." Kingsley said

"We'll go in quiet. As much as I would like to end this quickly if Hermione and Ron are here and they're in trouble I don't want them accidentally getting hit by friendly fire."

"Understood. Communication is by badge code only." Kingsley stated

"Remus there is a small office to the right as soon as you enter I want you to take that. Straight ahead is the main part of the store and the rest of the back is for storage and potion making. Upstairs is the residence. We don't know where they might be. Kingsley, do a quick scan of the back room and then we'll move together to the front of the store before proceeding upstairs. Any questions?"

The two aurors were silent before casting new Disillusionment charms and following Harry to the back door.

* * *

The realization that the son of Antonin Dolohov was behind all of this was shocking to Hermione and Ron. Never had they entertained the thought that the son of a Death Eater would go to such lengths to avenge his fathers death. What was even more frightening was the knowledge that this young man was completely delusional, no amount of talking or pleading was going to change his mind.

Hermione felt her stomach roll as Dolohov Jr. leaned in even closer and took a deep breath in. Behind him she could see Ron struggling to get out of his bonds, furious that he was so close to her. There was a look in Dolohov Jr.'s eye that sent a shiver down her back and she ground out "Don't you dare touch me." in a voice so low it sounded unnatural.

The laugh that came from their captor started so soft it was barely audible but it soon rose in intensity. He stepped away from her then and spread his arms wide. "And who exactly is going to stop me?" he questioned almost gleefully. "You two are completely helpless and the great Harry Potter is no where to be seen. Some 'Golden Trio' this is." He seemed to become lost in his own world as he continued speaking. "You know, although muggles are far inferior to pure-bloods there are a few things I admire about them. Those guns they have are quite handy. Unlike wands which are too easily lost. " At this he pulled two wands from behind his back and twirled them teasingly in front of Hermione and Ron.

"That was you that shot at us!" Ron exclaimed

Dolohov Jr. just grinned "That was Mother's idea. She just wanted to kill Dr. Granger, didn't want there to be any chance that she could detect what we were doing. But I disagreed, I thought it would be much more poetic for you to really understand what we went through when you killed my father. To suffer the loss of those closest to you, to watch me completely disguise their murder knowing no one will ever know how they died before killing you as slowly as possible." and in a flash he turned to Ron and said "Crucio!"

Hermione bit her lip so hard she split open a new wound. As much as she wanted to scream out in protest she knew her desperation would likely only encourage the monster to do more damage.

Ron writhed in pain, his head going back involuntarily and hitting the chair with a sickening crack. They had all undergone the Cruciatus curse during the war but that didn't make it any less painful.

Dolohov Jr. took the curse off before tossing Ron's wand in his direction. Hermione watched as it clattered to the floor out of their reach and rolled under Ron's chair almost mocking them.

Hermione studied Ron's face closely and released the breath she was holding when she saw his eyes flutter open slightly. Her only hope right now was to take Dolohov Jr. by surprise and she needed Ron to be conscious if they were to have a chance. Their captor had resumed retreated to the dark corner by the stairs and she could hear the clanking and clinking of bottles. Forcing disturbing thoughts of what he may intend to do with those bottles out of her mind, Hermione took a deep breath and slowly let go of the loose ropes that had once bound her wrists.

To her it sounded impossibly loud when they hit the ground with a soft thud but Dolohov Jr. gave no indication he had heard anything. She carefully lowered her arms to her side, biting off a cry as they were moved from their unnatural position. Hermione gave them a slight shake and hoped she had enough strength left in them to do what she needed to do.

She caught Ron's eye and his lopsided grin as he realized she was free. Hermione nodded surreptitiously at his chair and then at the corner where Dolohov Jr. was standing. Ron gave her the best wink he could and shut his eyes again playing unconscious, if the Death Eater spawn didn't think he was a threat he would have one up on him.

As quickly and quietly as she could, Hermione stood and inched her way over to Ron's chair. She was now only two feet from Ron's wand when Dolohov Jr. chose that moment to turn around. Hermione dove. She knew she would only have an extra second on him as he processed what he was seeing and as she felt the spell fire fly over her as she hit the ground, taking Ron's chair with her. She cringed as his head hit the ground again and didn't make a sound. Knowing that she was now alone with Dolohov Jr. was a frightening thought and she scrabbled desperately for the wand, almost sobbing with relief when she felt the smooth wood beneath her fingers.

Dolohov Jr. was almost on her when she turned suddenly and fired off several spells of her own, forcing him to erect a shield charm and back away a few steps. Hermione positioned herself in front of Ron and kept firing everything she could think of as her opponent regrouped and shot a series of dark spells, each once intending to maim or kill. A severing charm hit her upper thigh and Hermione screamed in pain as her leg crumpled beneath her. Falling to her knees she put up the strongest shield she could manage and allowed herself a glance down. Her leg was still there, the charm had only glanced off the side but she was losing blood quickly and she knew with an injury like this she didn't have much longer.

Over the train like rush of blood in her ears she thought she could hear voices above them in the shop workroom. Dolohov Jr. had backed off too and she could see that one of her spells had hit home, his wand arm hung limply at his side and he was panting heavily. He also heard what she had and rushed towards the table near the stairs. The noises she had earlier of bottles being knocked together resumed and far too late she realized what he was doing. He was setting a trap for anyone who would try to come rescue them.

Suddenly, she heard the trap door being blown off its hinges and the voices grew louder. Dolohov Jr. turned and ran for the back corner of the cellar before firing a shot over his shoulder, aimed right for the collection. It was a timed detonation spell, allowing the caster enough time to take cover before it went off.

Hermione felt her heart stop and she screamed as loud as she could, but it was too late. "HARRY!!! NO!!!!" Her words were drowned out by a huge explosion that rocked the building and sent fire, smoke and debris raining down on them. She threw herself over Ron's prone form and prayed Harry had not been at the top of the stairs when the spell hit.

* * *

Harry, Kingsley and Lupin entered the back of the shop as ghosts. Remus peeled off to the right while Kingsley and Harry made a quick sweep of the workroom. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary they met back at the doorway and headed into the store area, careful to check behind the counter and all the shelves but again everything was quiet. A door next to the sales counter contained a staircase to the residence and they moved up the stairs as quietly as they could. Upstairs there were two small bedrooms, a kitchen and a living area but no indication there was anyone up there or had been recently. Harry was becoming increasingly frustrated. There was every reason to believe this is where they had gone but there was no trace of them.

Harry ripped his invisibility cloak off and ran a hand through his hair, panic rising in him. Remus put a hand on his arm and spoke softly "We'll find them Harry. You were right to believe they came here and you were right that there is something not right about this place." But Harry didn't want to be consoled, he shrugged Lupin's hand off and practically snarled at the man "Except that I wasn't right, was I! They're not here and we have no idea where to look for them now!"

Harry spun angrily away and was stalking down the stairs when Remus suddenly grabbed his cloak from behind shushing him as he turned, curse half spoken. "I think I hear something." the werewolf said, straining his animal senses to pick up noises no human could here. "Down! I think there is a cellar!"

Thats all Harry needed to hear, he tore down the stairs, Kingsley and Lupin right behind him. Once they reached the store he started frantically searching the floor, looking for the tell tale sign of a door. "Do you see anything?" he yelled at the others as he ran back and forth shining his wand in wide swaths.

Harry ran into the back and checked the office quickly, before joining the other two in the workroom. Suddenly he spotted one lone rug and knew instinctively what it hid underneath. "There!!" he shouted and sprinted for the threadbare fabric, ripping it away to reveal a door that had been cut into the flooring and laid flush to conceal it's true design.

As they looked at the door they could now hear what sounded like a battle going on below. "Hermione!!" Harry yelled and made to open the door but it was locked. With no hesitation he fired a Reducto spell at it but it stayed shut. "Reducto, with me. Now!" he commanded and Kingsley and Lupin joined him but again there was no change.

The three of them started sending every known explosion curse they could think of at the door but it still remained firmly closed. A whine of panic resumed inside Harry and then he heard Hermione scream.

All other sound vanished and Harry focused all of his magic and energy on the door. Willing it to open. And it did. The three Aurors were thrown backward into the workroom. Harry hit his head hard on a cauldron and was shaking off the daze, while checking to see if the other two were alright. He saw Lupin and Kingsley regain their footing and went to stand up when he found himself on the ground again, overcome by a wave of dizziness. Lupin rushed to his side and supported him under an elbow. "Harry! Are you alright?"

"I'm ok, Remus." Harry assured, hoping it was true. He didn't think his weakness was from hitting his head. He was starting to feel like he did after the veritaserum and was beginning to believe that Snape's potion was wearing off. The magical force it had taken to blow that door off had once again drained him.

Harry ran to the stairs, wand drawn and would later swear he heard Hermione scream his name before hell itself rushed towards him. The explosion from the door was nothing compared to this. He threw up a shield charm but was propelled backwards again, but with a more terrific force. The entire building shook. Fire lapped at the opening of the cellar and window panes burst. Plaster crumbled around them and then the office side of the room collapsed.

Harry lost track of where Lupin and Kingsley had been thrown to. The building collapsing scared the hell out of him. It took everything he had to pull himself up again. He was beyond exhausted and he knew he couldn't even try to perform magic right them even if had to.

He wrapped his Auror cloak around him and headed to the smoking hole, terrified of what he might find.

* * *

Hermione could feel the heat from the fire on her back and enlarged her shield charm to cover both her and Ron as best she could. She groped for the ropes keeping him tied to the chair, knowing they didn't have long to get out before the smoke or fire did them in. She managed to untie him and push the chair away. Using her good leg she pushed herself up to a kneeling position and looked around the cellar, searching for Dolohov Jr. She thought she saw a glimpse of light on coming from the back wall before there was an ominous snap and then tons of wood, rock and dirt began collapsing in on the back half of the cellar. Hermione tugged furiously on Ron's prone form, managing to drag him a few feet before falling again. A large beam smashed the chair he had been held captive in and she once again threw herself over him as more debris rained down.

Coughing furiously, she swiped a hand over her eyes, barely able to see through the smoke now. She knew they were closer to the stairs but she didn't know if she'd be able to get up them on her own with how badly her leg hurt much less while trying to drag Ron. Looking down at her friend she was relieved to see him starting to stir. She rolled him to his side as he began to cough and gasped as she saw bright red flecks of blood splatter on the ground next to him. That made her decision for her. Ron obviously had internal injuries and they had no choice but to get out at any cost.

Hermione couldn't hold her shield charm and cast a levicorpus spell at the same time, even though the shield wasn't doing that great of a job it was keeping them from being burned alive. She slapped Ron's face repeatedly, hoping she could get him to wake up enough to get up the stairs under his own power. He groaned and swiped at feebly at her hand before cracking open one eye. "Mione...wha..." he coughed again, his entire body wracking before he laid his head back.

"No. Ron! Wake up. Come on, you've got to wake up." Hermione cajoled, smiling when she saw his eyes again.

He seemed more present this time and grasped her hand.

"We've got to get out of here. This whole place is going to come down around us if we don't!" she said frantically, pulling at his arm and shaking him in desperation.

"Ok, Mione. Just stop shaking me." he ground out, rolling to his knees and almost pitching forward from the pain it caused.

Just as she was about to help him stand she spotted a narrow strip of wood by the edge of the wall nearest them. Her wand! She scooped it up and turned her attention back to Ron. "Do you think you can hold a shield?"

"I can try" holding out his hand for his wand

For a few seconds hot cinders covered them and the smoke got thicker before Ron reestablished the spell. Hermione put up another one and they were able to breathe easier.

"Stairs are this way" she said, nodding straight ahead. She used the wall for support as long as she could and would have fallen if Ron hadn't caught her. She knew she had jostled his broken ribs and whispered an apology. When they reached the spot where the stairs were Hermione knew there was something terribly wrong. They weren't there. There was nothing but charred bits of food and flames licking what remained but there were no stairs. She looked up and saw that they simply disappeared at the first landing. However, something else caught her attention. Standing on that landing was a dark form.

* * *

Harry grasped desperately to the railing, and lowered himself carefully step by step until he reached a landing. Below that there was nothing. Smoke swirled and fires still raged but there were no more stairs. He half laughed to himself, an overzealous Auror would be the death of him and do what even Voldemort couldn't. No one could have seen that one coming. Harry considered his options. He could jump off the landing, but then he'd be trapped, he could attempt to levitate himself down there but he didn't even know if he was capable of doing magic right then. He was much less concerned about the affect doing such a thing could have on him. As he took a moment to contemplate his options two figures appeared out of the smoke where the bottom of the stairs should have been and his heart leapt. At first he was unable to discern who they were until he saw the familiar swing of Hermione's hair.

"Hermione!!!" he bellowed, voice cracking with pent up fear.

"Harry!! I knew you'd come." she yelled back, tears evident in her voice.

He sagged against the railing. Relief making him slightly lightheaded.

"Harry, you'll need to levitate us up. It's taking everything we've got to keep the shield spells up."

Her words sent a shock of fear through him. They couldn't get themselves up and he couldn't either. He couldn't even conjure a rope much less levitate them.

"Harry! Harry, you have to bring us up!" The confusion in her voice was evident.

He couldn't bring himself to answer her. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, before shutting his eyes and concentrating harder than he ever had before in his life. His magic was there it was just very very weak. It took everything he had and in a way more than he had to perform the spell. Sweat poured off of him but slowly Hermione and Ron began to rise. For a moment he lost his concentration and they dipped suddenly but soon enough they were on the landing with him and the spell broke. As luck would have it Hermione landed on her bad leg and cried out in pain. Ron fell on his side and retched up blood and bile before passing out. Harry simply fell against the railing, pale and shaking before joining Ron.

Hermione waited until she could breathe again before reaching out for Harry. She came upon his clammy hand first before getting a good look at his face. Scrambling to her knees she looked for a pulse and got a faint one. Not having any idea why Harry would be in the condition he was in she was now faced with the fact that she was now stuck in the cellar with two unconscious wizards and ten steps between them and certain death.

She stroked Harry's cheek and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. The smoke was rising and so was the heat. The extra debris that had fallen had acted as additional firewood to the already raging flames. She didn't even know if she would be able to drag her own self up the stairs between the damage done to her leg and the blood loss and she certainly wouldn't be able to drag the boys up as well.

Much like Harry had done moments ago she let out a half-laugh. "Who would have thought the 'Golden Trio' would go down like this. Death by smoke inhalation." a coughing fit set upon her and she was weak and dizzy when it was over and so sleepy. "Maybe I'll just rest here for a minute before trying the stairs." she thought and laid her head down on Harry's chest.

Suddenly there was a tremendous racket above her and through half-lidded eyes she saw the shapes of Moody and Lupin at the top of the stairs. "They're down here!!!" Remus shouted behind him "All three of them!"

The landing had held them well but it was starting to feel the affects of the fire. She could feel it shift beneath them and licked her lips once before taking a breath. "Levitate us. Now!" before succumbing once again to the smoke.

Moody and Lupin didn't hesitate and the trio was in the air just as the bottom dropped out below them. Getting them through the narrow opening was a challenge which resulted in more scrapes and bruises but as they were deposited whole on the floor of the workroom it was worth it.

Tonks and Kingsley were waiting anxiously and rushed to their side.

"The potion is affecting Harry." Lupin ground out "He looks bad"

"Granger's lucky her leg is still attached." Moody said after trailing his magical eye over her. Tonks saw where he was indicating and gasped at the amount of blood "And Weasley has internal injuries. They need a healer."

"Get them outside now and we'll apparate back to the inn. Poppy will have her work cut out for her." Kingsley commanded. "Hurry. I don't think this place is going to hold much longer."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth that another crack and crash were heard. Kingsley scooped Hermione up and raced for the door the others quick to follow.

Just as they reached the alley the entire back half of the shop caved in sending up a huge plume of smoke and dust. Now that they were outside of the anit-apparition wards they vanished, reappearing in the inn to a pacing Poppy and a scowling Snape.

"Oh my heavens!!" Poppy gasped as she took in the condition of the three. She had already constructed a makeshift hospital ward with cots and screens and every potion she could conceive of. "Lie them down here. Who is the most injured?" she asked, drawing her wand and beginning diagnostic spells on Harry.

"The draught seems to be affecting Harry already. Ron has internal injuries from what Moody can tell and Hermione's leg was almost severed." Lupin said gravely, dragging a tired hand over his face and sinking into the nearest chair.

Poppy began to bark out orders, "Severus, see to Dr. Granger, she'll need a blood replenishing potion and several healing charms on that wound. Tonks, try to stabilize Special Auror Weasley as best you can." she turned back to Harry, mouth tightly drawn.

Hermione was the first to regain consciousness. When she saw the dark shape of Snape before her she knew they had gotten out of the shop, but had they all gotten out alive. "Harry!!" she yelled, gasping and struggling to sit up.

"Lie down Miss Granger." Snape snapped " You'll reopen your wound."

"I don't give a damn about my wound!" Hermione retorted "I want to know if Harry's alive!"

"Considering I just spent the better part of an hour putting you back together again I do 'give a damn' about your wound and would ask again that you LIE STILL." the former potions professor growled at his former pupil not backing down from her glare.

Lupin rushed over as he heard Hermione's protests "Hermione! You're awake!" he cried before pulling her to him in a tight hug. She allowed herself a moment of comfort from Remus "How is Harry? Please? I have to know. What happened to him before he came for us?"

"Hermione, dear.." Lupin began not knowing how to tell her that Harry was most likely dying and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Listening to Remus choke up, Hermione felt her body grow cold and all the blood rushed to her head. "No." she managed to choke out before she threw off the sheet and stumbled out of bed, pushing past Snape and Remus and ripping back the curtain next to her cot to reveal the sickly, ragged form of Harry Potter.

There was a roar of noise in her ears and spots danced in front of her eyes before she remembered to breathe again. "Harry! Harry!" she screamed shaking him hard, hoping to get a response. Tears had already started falling down her face but she was oblivious. She felt desperately for a pulse and could find none. "No!" she yelled angrily and began chest compressions before looking wildly about the room "Don't just stand there! Help him!"

Poppy had stepped back, her wand at her side, looking wholly defeated.

Remus stepped forward, knowing what Hermione did not, that the potion Harry had taken was killing him, if it hadn't already. "Hermione, dear" he started gently reaching for her hands

"Don't!" she growled looking at Remus with a mixture of confusion and distrust "Why won't you help?!"

"Hermione" Remus started again "You don't understand. He took..." but he trailed off not knowing how to tell her that the reason Harry was like this was because he had taken the Draught of in order to save her.

Hermione had been so focused on trying to keep Harry alive that she almost missed what Remus said. Her head whipped around so fast brown curls struck him in the face as she processed the last part. "He took...he took what? What did he take? What did he do?!" she demanded desperately "What did he do Remus?" yelling so loud her voice cracked

Snape stepped forward "It was the Draught of Regeneration"

Her hands slipped from his chest for a moment as she gasped, the reality of what he had done hitting her. "Oh why, Harry. Why would you do that?" she moaned softly before turning her ire on those around her "How could you? How could you give him that?" she spat at Snape not waiting for a response before turing on Remus as well "You were supposed to look out for him! How could you? Why?"

Snape said nothing to her in response and Remus stood back up, guilt evident on his face. "He insisted Hermione, you have to understand. Caige gave him enough veritaserum to kill three men, his magics were almost depleted. He saw this as the only way to save you." he said quietly, knowing that his words would bring no comfort to her.

Hermione wasn't sure how she kept up the chest compressions. Her tears rolled even harder and it was difficult to breath. "No!" she shouted suddenly. "I refuse to give up. Harry is not going to die like this" she shook her head forcefully as if shaking away the grief that clouded her thoughts. The first thing they needed to do was get his heart beating again, that may buy her some time to figure out how to save him.

Hermione jumped to her feet, startling those around her and drew her wand, pointing it directly at Harry's chest. She didn't even look around the room before making her demand. "On three everyone needs to cast 'enervate' "

Tonks spoke up from the corner "Hermione! Thats too strong. It could kill him!"

Hermione whipped her head toward Tonks before grinding out "He's already dead!" desperation evident.

"On my count. One. Two. Three. Enervate!" Five jets of light hit Harry square in the chest and his body lurched unnaturally before settling back down.

Hermione threw herself down to his side and once again shakily felt for his pulse and finally she found one, although it was very faint.

"It worked" she cried out breathlessly, tears still flowing, though this time they were tears of relief. She wiped her face quickly on her sleeve before taking a moment to gather herself. Harry's life was in her hands right now and she had to be focused. One more deep breath and she turned a very familiar gaze on her former potions professor. This was the Hermione they were all used to seeing, determined, and seeking information.

"Tell me everything about the Draught of Regeneration . Don't leave anything out."

For the next twenty minutes Snape spoke and Hermione listened. She allowed Madame Pomfrey to cast a few stability spells but there was little the healer could do she had already tried everything she could think of to save him. When Snape was done, Hermione thanked him and turned back to Harry. Remus came to her side. "What are you planning on doing?"

She had become quiet again and he knew she wasn't really addressing him when she began speaking. "Do you know why Donnovan was put under the Imperious? We were working on the same spell." she let out a short, bitter laugh "Thats why Donnovan kept trying to get to me. They knew I was the only other one who knew the spell existed. If I couldn't detect it they would be able to get away with murder after murder. " she knelt down next to Harry now, brushing dark hair off of his scar, noticing that the green tinge his skin had taken on was getting worse. She knew she didn't have much time left.

"What spell was this? Ron never told us what the spell did, just that it was dangerous." Remus asked, confused as to how Hermione would have been working on something so heinous.

"It didn't have to be though. When I developed it it never occurred to me that it could be used for something so despicable. " she took a deep breath before continuing. "I wanted to erase dark magic and it's traces. The spell was designed to, lift, for lack of a better word, the dark curses from a location. Erase their effect on a building or a plot of land."

"Impossible!" the sharp retort came from Snape "You can't just erase a curse that dark."

Hermione didn't look up, knowing how unfathomable the idea sounded even to her before she was successful. "Quite possible actually. I've been referring to it as a Cleansing spell. I was hoping it could be used at battle sites, like Godric's Hollow or the Burrow or even Hogwarts. But they were using it to erase evidence of the killing curse and other unforgiveables. No one else would have been able to detect its use except for me, thats why they were trying to kill me."

The room was silent for a long moment before Remus asked what everyone was thinking "What do you plan to do, Hermione?"

She smiled down at Harry gently and looked over at Ron's still unconscious form, wishing he was awake right then before answering. "I'm going to use the Cleansing spell to remove the Draught of Regeneration from Harry."

"Have you used this spell on a person before, Granger?" Snape asked

"No. It wasn't designed to be used on a person. I'm not sure it will even work." she admitted sadly

"Hermione, could this...I mean, is this..." Remus stammered, not wanting to ask her how dangerous this could be.

"It could kill him, Remus. I don't know for sure. It could remove all his magic permanently or do something worse. I don't know what will happen. But I do know that right now he's dying and I have to try something." she answered in a hollow voice not wanting to think about how she could be responsible for Harry's death.

Remus gave her a hard hug before stepping back and allowing her to work. He knew she was the only chance Harry had at surviving.

Hermione settled herself next to Harry and leaned over his still face. She removed his glasses and once again brushed his hair off of his scar before softly pressing her lips against it. "I love you" she whispered so quietly no one else could make out what she had said.

She looked at those around her "I don't know how long this will take or what it will do to him, or to me. But thank you all for everything you've done, for both of us. I just have to ask that you don't interrupt me at anytime, no matter what happens. If you need to leave us alone to ensure that I understand."

"We're not going anywhere, Lassie." came the gruff reply of Moody

Hermione smiled sadly in response before taking a deep breath and turning all her attention back to Harry.

Pulling out her wand, Hermione closed her eyes and began chanting the spell in a low voice while making intricate motions over Harry's inert form. Over and over she repeated the process, no longer noticing time or anything going on around her.

The others eventually settled themselves in various spots around the room. Ron woke up after she had been working on Harry for about an hour. After receiving numerous potions from Poppy he was cleared to get up, Remus having filled him in on what had happened and what Hermione was currently attempting.

Ron sighed deeply and shook his head, he wasn't surprised that Harry had taken a potion he knew could potentially kill him in order to save Hermione. He crossed the room to where his friends were and sat behind Hermione placing a hand softly on her shoulder, lending her support the only way he knew how.

As the hours passed Hermione's voice never wavered. There seemed to be no noticeable change in Harry but Hermione was beginning to show signs of fatigue. She was growing paler and a fine sheen of perspiration could be seen on her skin but she didn't allow that to distract from her focus.

Ron exchanged a worried look with Lupin, what if Hermione wasn't able to keep it up. They could tell she was getting tired. The wound on her leg had never been fully healed and she had needed more doses of the blood replenishing potion. Red had started to seep through the bandage again and Poppy started to go forward to tend to her but was stopped by Ron.

More time passed. Ron had lost track at how long it had been and had nodded off a few times. Hermione was completely slumped forward now. Her wand barely moving, her voice faint. Ron looked at Harry, expecting for him to appear worse but what Ron saw made him gasp out loud. Remus startled at the noise and approached Ron from behind. "What is it?" he asked

Ron swallowed hard before speaking "His scar" he said, faltering before he could continue "Does it....does it look like its faded?"

Remus directed his gaze to Harry's forehead and saw the same as Ron. The scar was there, but so faint if you didn't know what you were looking for you would miss it.

"You don't think...." Ron trailed off

"That she's erasing everything? All the dark magic that has ever happened to him." Remus finished for him

"Yeah. Can she do that?" he asked, in awe

"I think the evidence is right before your eyes." Remus answered with a smile, hope beginning to fill him once more that they make it out of this in one piece.

The others had heard them talking and came to gather, gasping when they saw how Harry's scar was disappearing.

By this point Hermione was no longer just slumped over, she was using Harry's chest to hold herself up and her words were no longer intelligible, when she began to sway Ron grasped her shoulders to keep her upright. "She's not going to hold out much longer." he said, concern evident in his voice.

"She'll hold out as long as she needs to." Tonks said knowingly

Then, the room was silent. No one was speaking, not even Hermione. Like a puppet who's strings had been cut she fell, Ron caught her just in time. As he sat between his two best friends he was confronted by the chance that he could lose them both. Poppy raced over and concluded that she was suffering from a combination of exhaustion and blood loss, she tried to get Ron to lay her down on a cot but he refused. Somehow he knew they needed to stay right there, next to Harry for whatever may come to pass.

The healer seemed more pleased with Harry's condition than she had before. All traces of the draught were gone as were most of his other injuries. He too seemed to just be sleeping now. Ron let out a breath he hadn't know he's been holding when Poppy passed along this news.

As they sat waiting Ron filled them in on what had happened, that it was Antonin Dolohov's son and wife that had started all of this. "Revenge is a powerful motivator" Moody said

Kingsley took down what he could and left to return to headquarters, asking to be notified if there was any change.

Harry was the first to move. Just his hand, first one twitch and then a second. Ron looked up when he saw Harry's head move slightly to the side and his eyes begin to open. "Hello, mate" Ron said softly, not able to hold back a grin. Harry seemed confused at first and then his eyes landed on Hermione sleeping quietly in Ron's arms.

"Mione..."Harry struggled to sit up but didn't have the strength

"She's ok mate. Promise. She's just resting." Ron assured him "How do you feel?"

"She's really ok?" Harry asked, visibly relaxing at Ron's nod. He fell back against the pillows before answering "I feel...good. Better than good...I feel...light. Like I've had this weight lifted off of me that I didn't even know was there."

Ron chuckled at this, he couldn't wait for Harry to learn what Hermione had managed to do. His scar was completely gone now, no trace that it had ever existed.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry asked suspiciously

"Just that you couldn't be more correct. But I think Hermione needs to be the one to tell you."

While they waited for Hermione to wake up Ron once again told the story of Antonin Dolohov Jr. Harry was shocked that the wife of a former Death Eather and her son would go to such lengths for revenge. Harry shook his head sadly "Thats two more deaths we can attribute to Voldemort."

Harry reached out to take Hermione's hand, wanting to be close to her even if she wasn't awake. They sat like that for a long while, grateful that they were together and in one piece.

Hermione was awake long before she opened her eyes. She awoke to the strong thud of Ron's heart beneath her cheek and the feel of Harry's warm, healthy hand softly stroking over hers and she was content in the knowledge that they had made it out alive and that her Cleansing spell had worked. When she had started it had taken her longer than she thought to rid Harry of the draught. By the time she had worked her way through that she had discovered that there was much more behind it. Traces of every dark spell that had ever been cast upon him and the largest of all, the killing curse that had given him his scar. She decided then and there that the greatest gift she could ever give him would be to truly and totally set him free and so she went to work erasing decades of damage. Voldemort's first curse had turned out to be the most difficult to work through made even more so by her fatigue but she plowed through and feeling the last vestige of his evilness fall away from Harry had almost brought her to tears if she hadn't been so exhausted.

Harry's voice broke her from her reverie "Wake up Sleeping Beauty." he said lightly, squeezing her hand as he did.

She smiled first and then opened her eyes to see Harry, whole and happy and grinning back at her. "Hi" she said softly and felt Ron pull her to him for a moment before releasing her and helping her sit up. As soon as she knew she wouldn't pass out again she launched herself at Harry, hearing Ron laugh as he got up and quietly stepped behind the curtain, allowing them to have a private reunion.

Harry did his best to catch the flying mass of Hermione that was headed his direction. Kisses and hugs and words swirled around them with Hermione sobbing so hard in relief he could hardly make out what she was saying. "I was so scared I had lost you" she said "You were dead. Did you know that? Actually dead. I had to try Harry. I had to. I couldn't lose you."

He pulled her closer "I thought I had lost you too. When I realized you were in that cellar and then the explosion...I've never been so scared in my life and that includes the final battle." he pressed more kisses to her hair before she lifted her face towards him. Suddenly she scrambled up his chest and hurriedly pushed dusty, sooty hair off his forehead and was touching where his scar was supposed to be.

"It's gone" she whispered in amazement "It's really gone."

"What's gone?" Harry asked

"Your scar. It's not there anymore....I didn't know it would do that..."she fell silent as her mind whirled and Harry sat shocked with the knowledge that the mark that had always defined him and had determined his destiny was now no longer.

"How is my scar not there anymore? What did you do?"

She looked at him shyly "I wasn't sure it would work but I had to try something. You were de..dead." choking on the word "The Draught of Regeneration is technically a dark potion so I thought I could try using the Cleansing spell to remove it from you. That was fairly easy, it probably only took me a couple of hours but then...I discovered that every dark spell that has ever hit you has left its mark on you and so I just kept going. The first one...the killing curse Voldemort gave you at Godric's Hollow, that was the worst of them. But when I felt that one fall away...it was beautiful Harry, thats the only word I have to describe it."

He was in awe of her. She had given him a gift that truly could never be matched. He was finally free of everything that had had a hold on him since he was a baby. He allowed himself that release and pulled her tight to him, burying his face in her neck and wept and laughed simultaneously. He had never been so happy before. Hermione just held him, she had always been the only one who truly saw Harry for who he was apart from his destiny and now she had given him that as a reality.

They stayed like that for a long time, neither of them wanting the moment to end and it wasn't until a very intrusive 'Ah-hem' was heard for the fourth time that they sat up. Ron had come back to join them, bringing word from Kingsley that Inspector Caige had been fired and an investigation into her conduct was underway. Also that two bodies had been discovered in the burned out ruins of the apothecary shop.

The trio sat in silence for a minute before Ron smacked his thighs with his hands and stood up quickly. "Well, I think we've all learned something very valuable here." he said, trying to sound serious.

"Oh, and whats that.?" Hermione asked playfully as Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back towards him

"You my dear, are never again allowed to go to a conference half a world away!" He answered

"Here here!" Harry said, "I agree, I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

"Oh really. And I don't suppose I have any say in this. You two Neanderthal's have decided this for me have you." she said with mock seriousness

"Never again, Mione." Harry replied, turning her so that she now faced him and brought his hands up to cup her face "We were idiots for far too long and I can't lose you. Besides, we have years to make up for." he said before leaning forward and capturing her mouth with his.

Ron sighed and turned around waiting for them to finish grateful beyond words they were all ok. "Oy! You two! We talked about this!!" he yelled in their direction.

"Sorry Ron!" was all he received in return before he headed out of the room again, leaving the two of them to make up for lost time.


End file.
